


Magical Hollow!

by Whoknows138



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Existential Crisis, Fluff and Humor, I haven't figured out this idea fully yet so things might change, I've been drawing this au out for so long so why not make a fic out of it?, Injury, Magical Fighting, Multi, My weeb instincts took over, Near Death Experiences, Now we're here oh god oh fuck, Past Character Death, Possible Madoka Magica energy, magical girl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoknows138/pseuds/Whoknows138
Summary: Adam blinked at the explanation the strange man gave him. “…Magical guardians?”“Yep! Magical guardians. They're essentially angels that live on earth, fighting the dark one and his minions, keeping him busy and unable to carry out his ultimate plan of domination….and that’s why you’re here right now!” Weirdo leaned forward, their monocles gleaming with light as they smirked at the distressed boy before them. “You’re here right now, and currently not at the court of justice, because I have an offer for you…would you like to hear it?”(The Hollow but whoops now they're magical girls/boys)
Relationships: Mira/Skeet (The Hollow)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 44





	1. An Average Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic based of of this thing I drew out: https://ahyesthesufferingoftvteens.tumblr.com/post/620462445430996992/figured-i-should-finally-post-about-this-au-on-my#notes
> 
> Anyway eat your hearts out my fellow weebs-

“ _Adam_ ~ It’s time to wake up!”

He groaned out in annoyance, ignoring his name being called and covering his ears with his pillow. “Just five more minutes!” He managed to beg, despite his incoherent thought process.

His mother was having none of this however, and yanked the pillow away from his grasp. “Well that just won’t do!” She tsked, stepping towards the window near his bed and opening the curtains. The bright light nearly blinded the Latino boy.

“You’re going to be late if you don’t get up now!” His mother chided, although she kept her signature happy go lucky smile on her face. “Best hop to it now! Make your bed, take a shower, and come downstairs dressed for breakfast!”

Her commands were understood by the tired teen, who lifted himself up from the bed, and slowly pulled the sheets back up, his muscles screaming for more rest.

Adam let out a yawn as his mother walked out of his room, and shuffled towards his nearby nightstand, staring at his reflection in the mirror. The weekends were over. It was time for _another_ week of school, and he looked _completely_ sloppy for it.

He stretched, walked out of his room, and entered the bathroom. The scalding hot liquid helped wake him up, and his shampoo made his hair feel nice and silky, just as it should be!

He left his shower refreshed, wearing his signature plain black shirt. Sure, it was boring, but he felt his appearance was enough to stand out.

When he peeked into the kitchen, his mom was making her signature pancakes, and his dad was flipping through the news on his computer, sipping his coffee and grading the last of the previous week’s essays. “Oh! You’re _just_ in time!” His mom lilted out excitedly, placing the syrup covered pancakes on the table. “ _Eat up_! You’ll need the energy!”

“Thanks mom!” He expressed his gratitude, and took his seat, eating the pancakes gratefully. His dad’s mutterings and his mother’s cleaning gave his home a peaceful feel.

Eventually he was done, and helped his mother wash the dishes. “Look at you!” His mother praised. “16 and such a gentleman! You won’t have any trouble finding a boy at all!”

“ _Moooom_!” He giggled out with a blush of embarrassment. His dad decided to join in on the conversation. “If you can keep your grades up that is. Can’t have a boyfriend if you don’t know how to support yourself!”

The whole family laughed at this remark. The lighthearted air of the room forced a smile on Adam, and he couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was. He had a great mom and dad, some decent grades, and some amazing friends-

…

…Ah…there it was again… _the feeling that he was forgetting something_.

He had been having this feeling for _months_. He wasn’t sure why if he was being honest.

“…Oh honey, are you all right?” His mom questioned, lifting his head up to see the suddenly somber expression on his face.

Adam’s frown quickly turned into a strained smile, in an attempt to comfort his saddened mother. “I’m fine!” He reassured his parents. “I’m…just a bit worried. It’s Monday and all. The most stressful day of a week.

“You can say that again!” His dad nodded in agreement, placing all of his finished work in a neat pile and closing his laptop. “But as long as you have a clear head, you’ll do fine son.” His father’s advice, although it didn’t help with his true feelings, did help alleviate the dread of a new Monday. “…Thank’s dad…”

“No problem…anyways, it’s about time we both head to school. You sure you don’t want a ride? You’ll get there faster.”

Adam shook his head. “Nope! I’m good! I like the exercise!”

And so Adam sprinted out of the front door of his house, clutching onto his backpack and jogging through the sidewalks. He had his route perfectly memorized, and it wasn’t long before he reached his high school.

…Halfway to his destination, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was _missing_ , once again. But of course, once again, he shrugged it off.

He waved to his friends once he reached the courtyard, who sat on the ground, waiting for him beside the Canadian flag.

“Yo Adam!” Called out a bright, energetic boy of Indian decent, named Jackson. “Did you catch the barn burner last night!?” His extra spiked up hair reeked of hair gel.

“ _Totally_ dude!” He responded, fist bumping his friend. “That hockey game was so _intense_! I was on the edge of my seat the entire time!”

“Yeah!” Jackson agreed excitedly. “Shame our team didn’t win though!” He pouted, crossing his arms over his bright yellow hoodie.

“Well _my_ team sure won last night~” Gloated out Adam’s other friend. A pallor skinned, blonde girl by the name of Rosie, who clung onto the burgundy cardigan she wore around her pink dress. “The Montreal Canadiens Have been on fire lately!”

“ _Betrayal_!” Jackson hissed out, exaggerating his pissed off expression as he stomped his boots onto the concrete below. “And you call yourself a Vancouver citizen!”

“Born in Quebec first and foremost! Sorry _Jackie_ ~” She teased out, flicking his nose and taking light steps towards the front doors of the high school, her neck length hair flowing in the wind. “Come on now! We’ll be late for History!”

Jackson growled out in frustration, and stomped after her. “She _really_ pisses me off!” He muttered. But the light blush on his face said otherwise. Adam rolled his eyes, and went after them. “ _Sure_ she does Jackson.”

The trio managed to reach their class a few minutes before the bell rang. Their history teacher Miss Blackwood. A tall, lean woman with a sharp olive toned face and pitch-black hair, was already at her seat, dutifully preparing todays lesson. “Excellent timing you three.” She stated emotionlessly, her eyes focused on her work. “Now please take your seats, the lesson will start in a moment.”

Rosie and Jackson sat at the front, right next to each other. They would go one to relentlessly tease each other the entire lesson, nearly getting caught by Miss Blackwood’s ever watching eyes.

Adam sat in the middle row, right next to the window that displayed the vacant street next to the school. Partially paying attention to the lesson, he stared out of the window, wondering how his dad was doing up above, teaching math to his current students.

…And then he saw _her_.

She looked Asian, and about his age. She clung onto the fence wires, her long blue streaked hair flowing in the wind as she stared at Adam specifically.

… _And she looked so sad_.

Her _face_! Her face was giving him a headache! _Why did it look so familiar_?! Has he met her before?

… _Who was this girl_?

It seemed she realized she was caught watching him, and she quickly sprinted away from the fence with panicked eyes in response. A strange star shaped key-chain attached to her black yoga pants glistened in the sunlight.

“…dez…Mister Bermudez!”

“H- _huh_?!” Adam twisted his head towards his teacher. All of the students, including his friends Rosie and Jackson, gave him judgmental stares.

“Please try to keep your attention focused Mister Bermudez.” Was all Miss Blackwood said in a soft, reprimanding tone. She immediately turned on her heel, resuming her writing on the chalkboard.

Adam blushed in embarrassment at the students around him softly giggled, muttering words he could not make out.

“Yo Adam!” Jackson asked at lunch period, chewing on his jelly sandwich. “What was up with you earlier?”

Rosie nodded in agreement at Jackson’s accusation, taking a small bite out of her secret stash of spicy Doritos. “Yes, it usually isn’t like you to get caught spacing out. You’re a master at faking interest.”

Adam picked and prodded at his carrots, and let out a sigh. “…I saw _this girl_ by the fence.”

Jackson widened his eyes at this statement. “… _Dude_!” He strained out, as if his entire world view had been shattered. “ _I thought you were gay_!”

“I _am_ gay! Let me finish!” Adam replied defensively. He leaned his elbows against the lunch table, and leaned his head against his hands. “She was on the other side… _staring at me_.”

Rosie’s eyebrows lowered in concern at this development. “…That’s…concerning. Was she a stalker? From a different school? I mean, she must be a delinquent if she was just wandering in the streets during school hours…”

Jackson, for once, nodded in agreement with Rosie. “Yeah! _Totally_ creepy…what did she look like?”

Adam scratched the back of his neck, searching through his mind for her appearance. “She was Asian. Long black hair with blue highlights. Black arm warmers and sweat pants-”

“You don’t need to say anymore.” Rosie stated, raising her hand forward to shush Adam. “… _Scene girl_.”

Jackson rolled his pitch-black eyes in response to this statement. “ _Oh_ boy, here we go.”

“Her fashion sense sounds _awful_. She _has_ to be a delinquent.” Rosie strained out, a single tear dripping down her cheek. Jack slammed his hands down on the lunch table, and sat up, glaring at the girl as the students around them stared and whispered. “You’re missing the point! Adam has a stalker and she doesn’t know he likes guys! We have a _critical_ situation here-”

“She looked familiar.”

Rosie and Jackson stared at Adam with wide eyes. “…You’ve _gotta_ be bullshitting us.” Jackson stated bluntly, earning a light slap in the arm from Rosie, who didn’t appreciate the word choice.

“She…I know I never met her before…well, at least I _think_ I haven’t, but she looked _so familiar_. Staring at her face gave me a headache…” Adam trailed off, rubbing his aching head as he remembered her expression. “…And she looked _so sad_ too…”

Rosie processed this new information, before staring at Jackson with a wide smirk. “…My my… _we could have a ghost on our hands_ ~”

“G-g- _ghost_!?” Jackson shrilled out, earning glaring from the students eating peacefully around them. “L-listen Adam I _love_ you but…well not in _that_ kind of way! Sure! You were my bisexual awakening in 7th grade but anyways I’m sorry. If this involves _ghosts_ , I’m _not_ getting involved!”

“ _Coward_.” Rosie muttered under her breath. Jackson responded to this accusation by slamming his fists down on the table. “I am _not_ a coward!” He shouted. “Have you _seen_ some of the shit they can do in the movies-”

Once again Jackson arm was slapped at his poor choice of words. “Your mother needs to wash that mouth of yours with soap.” She deadpanned. She then turned her head to Adam. “If she is a ghost, then there’s not much we can do, better call a medium.”

“Guys, she’s _not_ a ghost.” Adam sighed out, taking a bite out of one of his carrots. “…It’s fine. I’ll just find a way to get to her and ask her what was up.”

Noticing how somber Adam was by the situation, Jackson and Rosie gave each other a glance, and then gave the Latino a comforting smile. “…Ok then.” Jackson spoke out. “But we’re here for you man, you know that?”

Adam let out a small giggle, taking another bite out of another carrot. “I know. I know.” Adam replied, staring at them endearingly. “ _What would I do without you guys_?”

Adam spent the rest of his school day with that girl on his mind.

Naturally it affected in performance. He nearly got hit by a dodge-ball at P.E. Which his P.E. teacher regarded as highly unusual. He was too distracted to focus on his studies in his other classes, which his father noted before he left their classroom. “…Son, are you ok?”

“…Yeah.” Adam reassured them, smiling with strain. “It’s been a _long_ day.”

“Well just because you’re tired doesn’t mean you shouldn’t do your homework tonight.” His father warned, walked with him down the halls as the late afternoon sun shone through the windows. “If you let me drive you home you can do it in the car and get it done early?”

Adam shook his head. “It’s fine dad. I can go home myself.”

His father simply sighed, straightening their tie and patting his head supportingly. “Alright. But call me if anything happens.”

Even as Adam walked down the street by himself, he could hardly pay attention to his usual route. The streets were a blur has he tried to process that girls face.

He _swears_ he’s seen her before! But _where_? _How does he know her_? _And why can’t he remember her_?

…She…honestly… _felt like an old friend_. _And old friend he had forgotten somehow_ -

A strange whistle alerted Adam out of his pondering, and he turned his head to the side, beholding a moving train only a few feet away from him as he stood in the middle of the tracks.

Adam only had a few seconds to widen his eyes in horror, and let out a short scream, before his breath was slammed out of his body.

 _Everything went black_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q3E7L_RoyTU
> 
> OOP-


	2. Vita Brevis

“…m…dam…Adam~”

A voice he didn’t recognize called for him, speaking his name over and over like a mantra. Slowly, he opened his eyes from it.

He let out a shrill scream of shock when he saw a man he had never seen before, inches away from his face. He punched the stranger, and scooted away, only to nearly fall off the couch he was lying on.

“Finally awake I see!” Said the purple skinned man, adjusting their double monocles and the bowler hat that rested on top of their blonde hair. Completely unfazed by the punch. “Good, we can get down to business.”

“ _Who are you_!?” He growled out, clinging onto the arm of the couch he sat on for dear life. “ _Where am_!?”

“Do you know what happened to you Adam?”

Adam’s anger grew at how the man ignored his questions, but none the less he began to answer. “…I…I remember walking down the street. I was heading home…and _then_ …”

He trailed off, his eyes widening in horror.

He…he was hit by a train!

He slapped his hands over his mouth, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. How was he still alive?! There was _no_ way he could have survived that!

“Welcome to my office Adam!” The man lilted out, taking a seat in a nearby armchair. “ _You’re here because you died_!”

The revelation hit Adam like the train that ran him over earlier.

…H…he _died_?

…But… _his mom_! _His dad_! _His friends_! H-he can’t _die_! _Not yet_!

“…T-there _must_ be some kind of mistake!” Adam shouted, standing up from the couch. “O-or maybe this is just a _dream_! _Yeah_ , that’s it! I-I can’t be _dead_! I…” … _He doesn’t want to be dead_.

“Sorry kid, but it’s true! You’ve kicked the bucket.” Adam didn’t know how the man suddenly had a cup of tea in his hands. “Pretty _gruesomely_ too! At least it was quick…Sorry for your loss.” They expressed their condolences while sipping from the cup.

Adam attempted to ease his hyperventilating, and finally began to observe his surroundings.

He was… _floating in space_?!

There seemed to be some invisible floor he was standing on, which showcased the earth below in all its round glory.

Adam fell back onto the couch in panic, and after breathing in and out, he continued to look around the area.

There was the couch he sat on…almost a chaise in fact, and the armchair the weird man lounged in. an antique coffee table separating the two comfy objects. Besides the desk to the side, covered with what appeared to be paperwork, there was nothing else. Just a few objects and two people, “floating” above the world below.

“…This is…a very _interesting_ office.” Adam strained out, attempting to make small talk and destroy the uncomfortable air that had formed from the silence.

“Thanks! The coffee table is a new addition!” Weirdo placed his tea set on the coffee table, and suddenly, a new cup was in his hands. “Have you ever tried Amacha! It’s made from hydrangea leaves. Japanese in origin! If you have a sweet tooth, you’ll _love_ it!”

Adam hesitantly took the tea that was offered to him. “…T-thanks.” He expressed his gratitude, and took a tiny sip, jumping a bit at the taste. That was sweet! “…What’s going on?” He eventually asked, setting the overly sweet tea onto the coffee table. “What’s going to happen to me? Is…this judgment or something? Are _you_ going to decide if I go to heaven or hell?”

“I was _waiting_ for you to start asking questions!” The man beamed at Adam, and stood up from his arm chair. “First off, there’s no heaven or hell! Second off, no, this isn’t judgment. Most people are taken by death directly to the court of judgment, which decides how long it will take for them to get reincarnated, but _you_? You’re _special_!”

“…How so?” Adam couldn’t help but ask.

“Oh kid, your soul is a special one! When a soul goes through the frankly trippy process of being reshaped for a new life, there’s the chance for a piece of god’s energy to be mixed in there.” The man pointed directly at Adam’s heart, adjusting one of his monocles. “ _And your soul got a piece this time_!”

“…God’s… _energy_?”

“…Oh boy! That’s a long story.” The weird man sat down once again on the armchair, taking another sip of his tea. “To make it short. In the beginning, there was a god. One day, an evil, dark spirit called the dark one came unto the world he created, and started causing havoc. God distributed his energy throughout the astral plane before the dark one could destroy him, giving humans the opportunity to become what _we_ call magical guardians!”

Adam blinked at the explanation the strange man gave him. “… _Magical guardians_?”

“ _Yep_! Magical guardians. They're essentially angels that live on earth, fighting the dark one and his minions, keeping him busy and unable to carry out his ultimate plan of domination….and _that’s_ why you’re here right now!” Weirdo leaned forward, their monocles gleaming with light as they smirked at the distressed boy before them. “You’re here right now, and currently not at the court of justice, because I have an offer for you… _would you like to hear it_?”

Before Adam could answer, the man was already starting his explanation. “ _Good_ , good! So basically, you have two options…you can _refuse_ my offer, and continue onto the court of justice. You’ll be judged, and then sent to limbo for however long the court deems you should wait, based on your actions. Then you’ll be reincarnated into a new person, and go about in your new life without any basic recollection that you were once “Adam.””

Adam frowned at this suggestion. He wasn’t sure about just… _forgetting_ who he was. He was himself, and if he forgot that then… _wouldn’t that essentially be death_?

“…Or!” The man lifted his finger up, raising his eyebrows. “…You could become a magical boy and _live forever_ , with the responsibility of being a soldier for this world. A guardian against the dark one and his minions he sends down to earth.”

Adam perked up at this suggestion. It sounded…intriguing but… “… _What’s the catch_?” He asked, his mouth lowering a bit in caution.

“There are two, actually.” Weirdo held up two fingers, and then lowered one. “I suppose the most important one is that once you die again, and yes, you _can_ die through normal means as a magical guardian, you just can’t age, you will _never_ be reincarnated again.” He lowered his hand, taking one of his monocles and rubbing the dark glass with his white gloves. “Your soul will automatically be sent to Limbo, and you will live there for _eternity_.”

He felt dread at that statement, and clung onto his pantlegs. “…W…what is limbo like?”

The strange man answered without hesitance. “ _Nothing_.”

“… _Huh_?”

“You can’t physically _feel_ anything, you can’t _smell_ , you can’t _see_ , you can’t _hear_ , and you can’t _speak_. You simply _exist_ in an endless plane of nothingness, your soul forever wandering.” The man placed their monocle back on.

“…What’s the _other_ catch?” Adam reluctantly asked, clinging onto his arm as he tried to imagine what being in limbo felt like. His imagination failed; he couldn’t comprehend what nothing felt.

“If you do accept this offer. _Your existence will be completely wiped from every human’s memory_.”

Adam widened his eyes in shock, and his heart stood to a standstill.

“…W…w-what do you _mean_?” He shakily asked, biting his lip in concern.

“To put it in more detail. Your birth records will disappear, your social medias will be deleted, _anyone_ you’ve ever crossed paths with will forget your face, your friends will forget they had you as a companion, and your parents will forget they had you as a son.” The man finished, straightening his white bow tie. “… _It will be as if you never existed before on earth_.”

Adam sat on the couch, gawking in horror.

He…he had a vivid picture, of his mother staring at him like he didn’t recognize him, asking him who he was. Another picture of his dad treating him like another one of his students, and not like a son. Yet another of Rosie and Jackson, introducing themselves despite them having known him since 6th grade.

He…could he really go through that? Did he _want_ to go through that?

“…Think of it like this…” The purple skinned man began, after a moment of silence. “You’re choosing between forgetting yourself, and having everyone forget you…not only that, but it’s also a choice between going about your existence, oblivious to the fight going on on earth, and losing everything you have to contribute to that fight.” They extended their hands out, metaphorically presenting two options. “If you chose to continue to judgement, there’s a good chance you’ll _never_ see your friends and family again. If you choose to become a magical boy, you can protect those you love, even if they would never understand the sacrifice you made for them…” They folded their hands together, letting out a sigh. “…And that’s about all I can say. I can’t persuade you too much, or force you to become a magical boy so…”

The man raised one of their fingers, and snapped them. In that instant, a set of double doors appear opposite to the man’s desk. “If you want to continue on to judgement, go through those doors. Death will be on the other side, and lead you to the court of judgment… _but_ , if you want to become a magical boy…” They began to surf through their blazer, pulling out a piece of paper and slamming it down the coffee table in front of Adam, along with an ornate pen. “Simply sign down below. Cursive or print is fine, whichever is easier for you. My office is frozen in time…well, sort of, it’s complicated. You have pretty much _forever_ to decide, so think about it for as long as you like. I, the boss of all magical guardians, Gustaf, will be waiting at my desk!”

“Gustaf” stood up from the arm chair, and sauntered towards their desk. Taking a seat in their office chair and gripping their ballpoint pen, writing away on the papers they were presented with.

Adam didn’t know _how_ long he sat on that couch for…it _felt_ like a day, but it was probably more along the lines of an hour or two.

He sat there, clinging onto his pant legs and staring hard at the piece of paper before him. Weighing his options down.

If he just goes to judgement…he’ll become a _completely_ different person, and forget who he was…at the very least however, he won’t be forgotten by those he loved, and maybe his new self will have some recollection of himself. Something internal that would theoretically make him still alive. He would still exist, at least in people’s memories.

But if he becomes a magical boy, he can live life… _forever_. No one will remember who he was, sure, but he could make new friends for eternity…there was the prospect of fighting against the dark one’s minions, which wasn’t delved into by Gustaf, but he guessed it would be _difficult_ , and possibly _dangerous_. Not only that but if he dies _again_ , he’ll have to wander in nothingness for eternity. It was the choice of one long life vs many short ones…

… _If he had the ability to protect those that he loved_ …

…After pondering between the two choices for who knows how long, he reached his hand out, gripped the pen, and wrote his name down on the contract.

Gustaf, hearing the scribblings on the paper, raised their head up from their work, and immediately stood up from their office chair. “…Ah! I _see_ then! The opportunity was _too_ good to resist huh?”

Gustaf stepped towards the Latino, who stood with the contract in his hands. They grabbed the contract, stuffed it in their blazer, and offered their hand for a hand shake, which Adam hesitantly took. “Pleasure doing business with you!” Gustaf spoke enthusiastically. “When you wake up again you might want to check your pockets. _Good luck Adam_!”

Adam suddenly felt like he was falling, falling, falling. Gustaf disappeared from his view, and all he saw were bright flashing lights as a burning, intense pain spread around his stomach.

 _And then, once more, he saw nothing but darkness_ …


	3. A New Perspective

The sound of a chirping bird forced Adam out of his slumber, and he twitched his eyes open.

The first thing he saw was a bright azure sky, completely cloudless, mixing into a light orange at the horizon, where the sun was beginning to set.

His entire body felt heavy, and strange. He didn’t want to get up…ever.

But then he began to remember how he got to laying on the soft grass in the first place, and abruptly lifted himself up, observing the all too familiar surroundings. He was by the train tracks, where he was…

… _killed_ …

Did he qualify as a zombie? He supposed. He wasn’t an angel in a traditional sense. He wasn’t completely immortal, as Weirdo said…a zombie sounded more accurate…sort of.

He placed a hand on his stomach, where he remembered that burning sensation coming from. He then lifted his shirt to observe it bare.

He jumped in surprise when he saw what appeared to be…a strange, spiral birthmark, surrounding his bellybutton.

…H…he _supposed_ that was a magical guardian thing? He saw the same symbol on a pin Gustaf wore on the center of their bowtie. It must be a logo for magical guardians or something…

He cautiously stood up from the grassy ground, and stepped towards the nearby sidewalk. For a while he just stood there, looking around the area in a daze, and earning strange stares from the few passersby as a result. What…does he do now?

_“When you wake up again you might want to check your pockets.”_

Remembering that last comment Gustaf spoke out, he shoved his hands in his pockets, and searched around them with his fingers, pulling out a thing from each side.

In his right hand was a strange keychain. The same spiral shape in metal was on it, behind a purple square shaped jewel.

In his left hand was a note, folded in half. Adam hurriedly opened it and read its contents, the keychain flowing with the wind from his hand.

_You know Queen Elizabeth park, right?_

_You’re probably confused on what to do next and all that. Not to worry! There’s a magical girl there that gives out brochures and advice to newbies like you between 4 P.M. and 8 P.M.. Her name’s Linda. Looks around 13 years old, dark red hair, Latina. She’ll be at one of the picnic tables. Just show her your guardian mark (it’s on your stomach) and say the phrase “I’m new to this place.” She’ll hook you up._

_She can also tell you some of the main places the Vancouver Magical Guardian community hangs out at, and the times and dates for those outings. You should go to one of them and introduce yourself to the community. Someone more experienced might take you under their wing and mentor you._

_Just stay safe out their kid! – Your boss, Gustaf._

Queen Elizabeth park huh? That’s quite a distance from here…but he could probably make it in an hour and a half if he ran…He’d take a taxi but he has no money on him…

He suddenly noticed a small message in the corner of Gustaf’s note.

_P.S. I left you 4k in cash. It should last you awhile. You should also ask Linda about part time jobs. She can set you up with something._

Feeling inside his left pocket, he felt a huge roll of money inside.

…Well, that solves _one_ problem.

He surfed through his pockets again, pulled out his phone, and called a taxi.

He had been to Queen Elizabeth park a few times with Rosie. It was her favorite place to chill at.

He could understand why. The place was known for its beautiful gardens. The collection of flowers strewn about the area gave a certain life to it.

And wandering around the picnic tables, he spotted what appeared to be the person he was looking for.

Linda was just as Weirdo described. Rather young, with deep red hair, and yet her eyes conveyed a sense of maturity. Her general demeanor from afar reminded him of Miss Blackwood a bit.

He slowly walked towards the picnic table she sat at, where she appeared to be…sewing a dress? A rather old fashion one in fact. The clothes she wore looked like they came from the 20s. “…Hey…You’re Linda right?” He called out, gaining the girls attention. She lifted her eyes to gaze at the stranger before her, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. “…Do I know you?” She asked, almost sounding annoyed.

Adam felt embarrassed about having to show off his stomach to the girl, but none the less lifted it half way, displaying his mark to her with a small embarrassed blush. “I’m Adam…I’m new to this place.”

Linda took one look at the guardian mark, and instantly stood up from her seat, neatly folding her in-progress dress and placing it inside her purse. “Ah!” She exclaimed, straightening out her yellow dress and adjusting her emerald green cloche hat. “…I see. Follow me. I’ll show you around.”

Adam lowered his shirt, and followed the short red-head. They traveled out of the park, and into the streets, eventually stopping in front of a vacant, old house.

Linda removed her hat, and unlatched what…appeared to be a keychain similar to his own, but with a dark green clover shaped jewel instead of a purple square shaped one.

She looked side to side, assuring herself that no one else was watching, before she raised her keychain out and shouted the phrase “Welcome home.”

In that instant, a strange swirling portal of various colors appeared before the two guardians. Adam nearly tripped out of shock, but was steadied by Linda. “Don’t worry, It’s just a portal to my domain. Do walk in, we don’t have all day.”

Adam hesitantly stuck his finger through the portal, and when he felt no pain or shock, only a strange, buzzy feeling, he slowly stepped through the portal.

He was… _confused_ to say the least. He was still in front of the old vacant house…but then he noticed how the ground surrounding the house was cut off at a certain point.

He cautiously walked towards the closest side, where the ground was cut off, and peaked over, only to see nothing but endless sky and clouds.

…W-was he on a floating island?!

“Don’t just stand their gawking!” Linda chided from behind, her high heels clicking along the pavement as she walked towards the front door. “We have things to discuss.”

Once again Adam was sitting on an old-fashioned couch, sipping some, thankfully, _much_ less sweet tea.

The parlor room he sat in screamed his grandmas house. Everything was old fashioned, the wallpaper, the ticking wall clock, the grand piano against the opposite wall. Everything.

Linda sat in an armchair opposite to him, sipping her earl grey tea for a moment before setting it down and bending forward, pulling something out from under the coffee table before them.

A small book and a brochure were placed in front of Adam, the titles “Magical Advice” and “Tips on being a Guardian” displayed on the covers. “You’ll definitely need these.” She commented simply, taking her tea once again and placing it on her lap. “So, tell me a bit about yourself Mister Adam. If you are comfortable with doing so.”

Adam removed his gaze from the reading material and straightened himself up, trying his best to not look too overwhelmed or intimidated. “…Ah…um…My name is Adam. I’ve lived in Vancouver my entire life. I have a mom and a dad, no siblings. My best grade is P.E. and my worst is…ironically math considering my dad’s my math teacher…” He trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

Linda, noticing Adam’s discomfort, decided to ask questions for him. “Sexuality? Favorite color? Friends you had before you became a magical boy? Greatest fear?”

“Gay, black, two kids in my school named Rosie and Jackson, and my bullies from elementary school.”

“…I see…” Linda commented, finishing her tea and placing it down on the coffee table again.

Adam decided to ask questions of his own. “…This…place looks pretty old…were you born here?”

Linda raised an eyebrow at this question. “…Normally I’d say it’s none of your beeswax but considering you’re a newbie and curious, I’ll let it slide. Yes, my parents built this place. It was only a few years old before I was born in 1913.

**Holy shit! She’s old!**

Her demeanor and outfit made sense now. “…So you died in the 20s?” He strained out, clearly still taken aback.

“Yes.” Linda replied simply. “…I was kidnapped. My dad had some debts he never paid. Didn’t bring the money on time so I was shot in the head.”

“… _Oh_ …” Was all Adam could say, clutching onto his pantlegs.

“…How did _you_ die?”

“…I was…hit by a train…”

“…Are you a fool?”

Adam was taken aback by Linda’s harsh question, she continued, confusion apparent on her face. “Don’t they have those weird white and red board things that alert you to not cross when a train is coming? I would assume you were trying to kill yourself but then you wouldn’t _be_ here. You don’t look to be an idiot-”

“I-I was… _really_ spaced out…Couldn’t stop thinking about this girl I saw earlier today. It felt like I knew her before, bu-”

And then the memories came crashing down.

That girl, he _knew_ who that girl was.

That girl was _Mira_.

She was his best friend since elementary! She always stood up for him when those bullies went after his ass! She was kind, caring, and an amazing friend that would do anything to protect those she cared about.

How could he forget about her?! Why does he remember her now?!

“…Did she have a keychain?”

Adam was startled from his recollections, and thought hard to when he saw her earlier. “…Yeah…she did, it looked kind of like mine and yours but I could barely make out that it was blue, and star shaped.”

“…I think I know who you’re talking about. _Mira_ , right? Black hair with blue streaks? Asian? She’s been a magical guardian for _many_ months now. Considering you had magical potential, the memory wipe might not have worked fully on you, do you remember her now?”

“…Yeah…She’s my best friend…”

It was very in character of Mira, to chose to become a magical girl. She’d talked over and over before about how she wanted to make a difference, to help people around the world. She probably didn’t even hesitate that much before signing her contract.

…God…as much as it wasn’t his fault that he forgot her, he couldn’t help but feel horrible for it. No wonder she looked so sad earlier…

He knew he’d have to find her again. He needed to catch up with her, find out what happened. “…You’ve met Mira before?”

Linda nodded a yes to his question. “She came to me when she first became a guardian as well. I see her often during the Guardian gatherings…oh…you don’t know what those are do you-”

“Gustaf mentioned those in the note he put in my pocket, actually.” Adam answered, pulling out the note and handing it to her. “When’s the next one? You think Mira will be there?”

Linda quickly read through the note, let out a small giggle, muttered “ _Typical Weirdo_ ” under her breath, and handed the note back to Adam. “A week from now at the Musqueam Park, 12 A.M..”

“Midnight?! That’s…really late-”

“It ensures no nosy humans catch us…and if any oddballs _do_ find us, who will believe them? They wouldn’t even be able to tell their story without having to explain why they were in a park so late in the first place.” Linda stood up from her seat, adjusting her white gloves. “Mira will _definitely_ be there. It’s one of the bigger type of gatherings. _Every_ Guardian in Vancouver will be there…Anyways, It’s getting a bit late. It’s time for you to leave”

Adam was led out of the house. Linda opened up a new portal with the phrase “I’m leaving!” And stepped aside, waiting for Adam to exit through it.

Adam was just about to do so, before Linda suddenly gripped his shoulder. “One thing.” She spoke out, tugging on his shirt. Adam stood still and focused his attention on her in response. “…Yeah?”

“If you’re feeling overwhelmed, that’s completely normal.” She began. “That’s normal with _any_ significant change in life really. You’ll get used to it however, so don’t worry. Just read the material I gave you, and I’ll see you in a week mister…Do you have a last name?”

Adam blinked at the strange question. “…Bermudez.”

“Right, right. I’ll see you in a week Mister Bermudez.”

“You can just call me Adam if you want. I don’t mind.” He gave the overly formal girl a soft smile. “…Thank you Linda.”

“ _Mam_.”

“…Huh?”

Linda looked offended at how she was addressed. “Thank you _mam_. You ought to respect your superiors more Mister Bermudez… _newbies these days_ …” She muttered the last part to herself, her finger tapping against her crossed arm.

Adam cleared his throat a bit in embarrassment, and bowed his head. “…S-sorry. _Thank you mam_.” He said to the girl who physically looked three years younger than him.

He stepped through the portal, and was once more standing on the street, the orange evening sky now filled with a few cloud specks.

He turned on his heel, the portal he walked through had disappeared, and the house he was just in was now worn down and abandoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the first chapter a day before I posted the fanfic on here. Just trying to catch up. ^v^


	4. Lost Memories

Adam sat stiffly inside the taxi, reading the material Linda gave him.

It explained a lot of things. How to make those “domain” things, like Linda had. Identifying different types of evil spirits, and which ones were more dangerous than the others. How to…transform? And use his weapon.

This was all sounding straight out of a magical girl anime Jackson forced him to watch once…what was it called again? Meguca…Meduka? God, he doesn’t know.

He should probably make a domain, first and foremost. He’ll need to pick a spot that he can rest in and say the phrase “Settling in.” The place he wants to stay in will be duplicated into a sort of pocket dimension, where he can rest without worrying about any evil spirits taking him by surprise.

After that, he needs to come up with a title for himself. It has to be something along the lines of “[Adjective] [Noun] Magical [insert name here].” Once he shouts it while holding his key-chain in the air, the title will permanently register, and the key chain will transform him. He’ll need to shout the same title any time he needs to transform again.

The first one sounds simple enough…the second one though…he’ll need some time to think about.

“Alright! We’re here!”

The taxi driver’s alert forced Adam to shut the book he was reading and exit the taxi, paying the driver a few dollars before they drove off.

He began walking down the sidewalk of his all too familiar street. Stopping in front of his house…

…Was it even his house anymore?

He turned his gaze towards the flower beds his mother recently built near the front wall of the house, and jumped when low and behold, there she was, tending to the Spider lilies she planted.

…Should he…say hello?

…He…just wanted to know for a fact that his parents didn’t remember him.

He slowly walked towards the woman, his mother, who eventually heard his footsteps along the grass, and turned her body towards him. He froze in response.

His mother stared at him for a few moments, her expression blank, before it morphing into an expression of friendliness, and delight.

“Well how do you do mister? Nice weather we’re having don’t you think?”

His heart felt like it was just stabbed.

A strained smile on his face, he gave his answer to his mother, who stared at him like a harmless stranger. “Yeah…It’s been sunny all day. Nice break from the constant showers we’ve been having lately.”

“I know! My flowers really need this sunlight…so, you live on this street? I don’t believe I’ve seen you around before.”

 _This was his house_. “…I’m just taking a walk around the place. Need to clear my head.”

“…I see! Do you go to the high school nearby? My husband works there as a math teacher. Mr. Bermudez?”

 _He used too_. “Ah…I’m taking online classes. I’ve been thinking of switching to public though. Haven’t told my parents about it yet.” He wasn’t good at making things up on the spot, but he had plenty of time to consider how he’d respond to these questions in the taxi.

“Well if you want to switch you should tell them! If you never express your thoughts to them, they’ll never know!” Her advice struck through Adam, like he was impaled with a pole of some sort, and he clung onto his shirt, his smile wavering a bit. “Yeah…I know.” He said, quieter this time. “…Your flowers a pretty _Mrs. Bermudez_.”

 ~~His mother~~ the woman wiped off some sweat from her forehead, and gave him a thankful smile. “Why thank you mister…what’s your name?”

For a short moment his breathing ceased. “…Adam.” He answered, tears threatening to escape his eyes.

“Adam! That’s a lovely name! I’ve actually thought of naming my son Adam but…well, my husband and I decided to wait a bit longer before we changed are lives so drastically…” Mrs. Bermudez’s happy go lucky expression faltered, and she gazed at the young man before her with worry. “…Are you ok Adam?”

Adam quickly nodded his head, concealing a gasp from his throat and wiping his tear-filled eyes with his arm. The wide smile he gave to her felt so forced. “I’m fine…I’m just…a bit overwhelmed. I just moved to Vancouver and everything is… _so different_.”

The woman’s gaze became sympathetic, and she dropped her garden shovel to the ground. She sat down on the grassy ground, focusing her attention on him. “Oh, I know how that feels. I was born and raised in Ontario you know? I moved to Vancouver with my husband shortly after we got married. He had been raised there, so he was fine. I on the other hand? I could barely function for a week. I was so overwhelmed!”

Adam had never known this about his mother…he had never really bothered to ask her about her life before she married dad. “…But you seem fine now?”

“Of course I am! I’ve been living here for 18 years! This place is a second home to me now…but you see what I mean? You won’t feel like this forever, trust me. It takes some time to get used to such a big change, but eventually that change will become a part of who you are.”

Adam couldn’t help but smile at the advice this woman, who is…no, who _was_ his mother gave him. “…Thank you Mrs. Bermudez…You’re really kind.”

“Kindness brings the world together!” She replied, standing up from the ground and wiping the dirt off of her yoga pants. “Anyways, I just remembered I forgot something in the house. You stay safe on your walk young man! And run back home soon! It’s getting late!”

Adam nodded in agreement at the woman’s chidings. “I will, I will! Have a nice day!”

Mrs. Bermudez shut the door behind her, and locked the door.

That clicking sound, that signaled the doors inaccessibility. It finally broke his charade.

Burning tears splashed on his shoes as he tightly bit his lip, attempting to hold down the sobs the threatened to escape his throat.

Even though it was a childish wish, he desperately wanted his mom to walk back outside and hug him.

But she wouldn’t, because she only considers him _a stranger_ now.

 _He doesn’t have a mom anymore_.

Gripping onto his key chain, which he had attached onto his pants, he ripped it off and raised it forward, staring at the house that used to be his own, and muttering “Settling in” Under his breath.

The gem on his key chain glowed for a bit, a strange echoing sound gracing his ears, before the light dimmed.

 _The house before him would only be his own in a different world_.

…He didn’t feel like stepping into his new domain just yet, so he simply stared at his old house a few more moments, and then shuffled away, wiping his tear streaked face with his arm and easing his breathing.

He wandered all around Vancouver for probably hours. His depression eventually taking him to a McDonalds where he stuffed his face with chicken nuggets, fries, and a milkshake.

Throwing the bag into a nearby garbage bin along the busy city streets, he raised his head towards the side, noting the full moon that had recently risen.

He had to be careful. Not only was it _night_ , meaning shady people could be running rampant, but it was also probably past curfew for those under 18. He didn’t know what would happen if he told the officer before him that he had no family… _and he didn’t want to find out_.

So he hid along the shadows, eventually stumbling near an alleyway which, after much inspection from afar, seemed empty and free of any creeps. Therefore, he cautiously tip-toed through it, until he was sure no one would notice him.

Once he was sure he was alone, he pulled out a small notepad he bought at Walmart earlier, reading through the list of title ideas he wrote down with a pen…also from Walmart.

Each one seemed decent enough, he just couldn’t pick which…

…Honestly, why was he even worrying about this shit? _It was just some dumb title_! It doesn’t really matter in the long run…but then again, he didn’t want to look silly in front of any other magical guardians.

 _To care or not to care_. That was the question that began to circle through his mind. The actual titles on his notepad were ignored.

And then he heard a strange pitter patter, and the sound of…some animal he had never heard before? It sounded kind of like a cat.

He turned his head to the side, hoping to god it wasn’t some racoon, he didn’t want to get attacked. Today was kind of horrible enough-

And as he saw the child-sized black slimy creature before him, shaped almost like a stuffed toy, time froze for a few seconds.

He distinctly remembered the pages in the book he got from Linda, about the different types of evil spirits.

The creature before him…looked like a tier 2 spirit. “Teddy bears.” They lure humans to their labyrinths, where they’re terrorized by the “terrors” or tier 3 spirits.

For a good while he simply stood there, gawking at the creature before him. The teddy bear seemed just as shocked, slowly stepping passed the magical boy before it. Once it got far enough on the other side, it ran away as fast as it could, the pitter patter of its feet along the concrete burning into his mind.

…That was an evil spirit?

…It… _didn’t even try to attack him_!

Then again, the book _did_ say that Teddy bears are only aggressive if provoked, and even then, they’re relatively harmless.

He wanted to go after it and destroy it. It was _his job_ now after all…but he doesn’t even know _how_ to do that…They don’t seem to be causing trouble right now anyways-

The same spirit came back through the alleyway, dragging a young child down with him. The little boy looked dazed, almost hypnotized, as he clung onto the teddy bear’s arm.

 _He spoke too soon_.

He would _not_ stand by and let that creature lead a little kid to danger. His conscious wouldn’t allow it.

He ripped his key-chain off his pants, raised it high in the air, and shouted the first title he remembered in his notepad.

“ **Breaking Fighter Magical Adam!** ”

A bright light surrounded his body, and he felt almost as if he was engulfed in sunlight…it was the most relaxing feeling he had ever felt in his entire life.

That warmth was quick to fade however, and his vision was soon restored. He felt stronger, and more aware of his surroundings. Raising his fists up in defense, he noted that he was now wearing gloves…and also what appeared to be knuckle dusters? Were those his weapons?

The teddy bear made an admittedly cute shrieking nose, and sprinted down the alleyway as fast as it could. “ _Hey_!” He shouted, chasing after it in anger. “ _Come back here_!”

The child was left in the alleyway, sleeping peacefully on the floor. Their parents shortly afterwards found the young boy there, and cradled him in their arms before rushing home.


	5. Pag May Hirap, May Ginhawa.

Teddy bears were, like the book said, not very fast.

Adam had his hand gripping the creature’s almost nonexistent neck by the time he turned a corner. The evil spirit wiggled in its grasp, and began to bang its arms against his wrist in anger. It felt like he was being hit with two mini-pillows, it was almost ticklish actually.

All he has to do now is punch it a few times. Then it’ll poof into nothing!

And so he punched the creature in the face, his knuckle dusters gleaming from the moonlight.

…He was very surprised when the teddy bear seemed completely unharmed, and continued beating against his arm, making small child-like noises that signaled their struggling.

…Why didn’t it work? The book said it should only take a 1 to 3 hits for a tier 2 spirit to be defeated…Should he punch it again?

It was worth a shot. After 6 more punches, none of which proved effective against the creature, he gave up, letting out a sigh of frustration and glaring at his knuckle dusters. Why was it working?! Was he doing something wrong? God he wished he had read the book and brochure more.

The teddy bear at this point was making a frantic, almost saddening wailing noises. Adam, for a brief moment, felt pity for the creature, but he quickly discarded that thought. This was an evil spirit after all. No matter how…admittedly _cute_ it looks, it’s still leading people to danger.

He needs that book. If he skims through the pages, he’ll find the information he needs to destroy this thing…hopefully.

He lowered his free arm, towards where his pockets would be…only to find that he didn’t have pockets anymore.

He looked down wondering where it went, and was met with indigo and lavender colors all over his person, no pockets in his “pants” in sight.

…What the hell was he wearing?

A nearby puddle of water was luckily there to act as a temporary mirror, and Adam widening his eyes in shock at the outfit he was wearing. He looked like some vaquero clad in purple, tiny sombrero and all. His hair also changed color. Now a deep, dark indigo instead of a dull black.

…This was…definitely not something he thought he’d _ever_ wear…let alone thought _existed_.

And then his heart froze when he saw larger, gremlin shaped creatures, pure black and smiling creepily, slowly creep up behind him as he continued to stare it his reflection.

He slowly turned on his heel, beholding the monsters with their large, blood covered claws. The teddy bear at this point had stopped struggling in his grasp, and instead cheered happily, as if knowing it was now safe.

 _Terrors_.

 _Those were terrors_.

When one of the terrors raised its claws, preparing to strike him, Adam threw the teddy bear at its face and ran in the opposite direction, as fast as he could.

His high heeled boots hit against the puddles along the alleyway, followed shortly by clawed feet that left traces of black ooze. The terrors stampings we slowly but surely getting louder and louder, signaling that the creatures were gaining up on him.

Dozens of corners Adam turned into, trying to somehow lose the monsters, but to no avail. He could feel his legs beginning to ache, and his breath slowly running short. He couldn’t run forever. What should he do?

He had no time to answer, as in a frenzy, he slammed himself against a dead end.

He was nearly knocked out, his head dizzy and his heart racing. Despite his beating heart, he didn’t have the strength to stand up.

As the group of terrors slowly stepped closer and closer to him, another bright light surrounded his body, and suddenly Adam was back to his normal self. He let out a shaky sigh, and shut his eyes tight. He knew there was no way to escape this, but his heart couldn’t accept it.

…Was he really going to die so soon?

…God… _he was such an idiot_ …

A sudden clacking sound, right between him and the terrors, nearly gave him a heart attack. He opened his eyes, only to find a long, silver trident glowing a soft blue now embedded in the concrete. The sudden weapon stopped the terrors in their tracks.

Shortly afterwards, a girl around his age descended from the air, and pulled the trident out of the ground. She was clad in blue and sea greens; her outfit made her look like a princess.

Spinning the trident in her hand for a few seconds, she threateningly pointed the trident towards the terrors. “Back off!” Her incredibly familiar voice uttered with authority. “Try to hurt this one and I’ll stab your souls to pieces!”

And suddenly, it clicked.

… _Mira_!

The terrors, after a few moments of hesitance, crawled away from the two magical guardians, disappearing into the shadows.

The girl turned towards him, and he was able to confirm that yes, it was Mira. Her hair was now a deep blue, and was in a ponytail, but It was her no doubt. She gazed at him with relief, and somberness.

“…I’m sorry you had to go through this.” She said, stepping towards him and offering her hand, which he eagerly took, gawking in awe. “Most humans can’t see evil spirits. You must have some insane potential…”

Adam blinked at this comment in confusion. “…Wha-” He attempted to ask, but Mira raised her hand up, signaling him to stay quiet. “You don’t have to say anything…it’s nothing really, don’t worry about it.”

Mira raised her hand over her heart, where he could see her guardian mark was located, and a bright light surrounded her form. In a few moments, she was suddenly back to looking just as he remembered her, earlier today at school. She clutched her star shaped key-chain in her hands. “None of what you saw was real. This was all just a dream. Forget about it!” She lied with fake smiling eyes, before turning on her heel and walking away from him. “Stay safe while you head back home!”

“… _Wait_!” He shouted out, attempting to sprint after her. Mira began to pace faster as a result. Adam stopped in his tracks, and took a deep breath.

“ **Mira!** ”

Mira instantly froze in place, and slowly turned her head towards Adam, shock and disbelief on her face. “…H…how do you…” She trailed off, and then stepped towards him, almost in excitement. “ _How do you know my name_?”

Adam answered her question by displaying his key-chain he had in his hands. Mira stood before him, covering her mouth as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

For a moment they stood there in silence, unsure of what else to say. Mira then lowered his hands, giving Adam an almost pleading gaze. “…Do you…remember me?”

Adam instantly nodded, also on the verge of tears. “I’m _so_ sorry I forgot about you Mira…I’m a horrible friend-”

His apology was interrupted by Mira nearly hugging the life out of him, almost sobbing in joy. “I-it’s not your fault!” She strained out with a shaky voice. “It’s not your fault at all! Don’t blame yourself Adam…I’m… _so_ happy you remember me!”

Adam, after a few moments of surprise, happily returned the hug. Two old friends clung onto each other, once more reunited.

And then Mira’s eyes widened with a realization, and she pulled herself away from Adam, clinging onto her shoulder. “ **OH MY GOD YOU _DIED_!?**” she nearly screamed out in worry, surveying every inch of his body. “ _Oh god! What happened_!?”

“I-I wasn’t paying attention and uh…got hit by a train.”

“A _train_?! Oh Adam I’m so sorry-”

“It’s _fine_! It’s _fine_!” Adam waved the issue away like it was nothing, trying to reassure Mira. “Besides, dying made me a magical boy, which led me _here_ , so it was a blessing in disguise really.”

Mira’s expression saddened, and she stared off to the ground. “…But Adam…” She began. “Your parents and your friends… _none of them remember you now_ …”

Adam’s façade faltered, and they let out a saddened sigh. “…I…know but.” He gave Mira a hopeful look. “At least my best friend is here. The world may have forgotten us, but we have each other now.”

Mira was surprised by Adam’s comment, but quickly smiled endearingly as a response. “…It’s definitely going to be easier, with you around now…” Her gaze then became serious, and she crossed her arms. “… _Wait a second_ … _what are you doing out here_? You shouldn’t have wandered near a labyrinth so soon! You didn’t even know how to use your weapon properly, did you?”

Adam sheepishly scratched his head in response. “…This teddy bear was dragging this kid with it. I couldn’t stand by and watch it happen.”

Mira let out a sigh, and face palmed. “I understand you just wanted to protect an innocent civilian, that’s a noble desire, but you could have gotten _killed_ Adam. Be more careful next time!” Adam nodded in response to her chidings, staring at the floor with slight embarrassment. “…Sorry.”

“It’s fine! It’s fine!” She waved the problem away, and raised her key-chain in the air. “…We shouldn’t talk here. Let’s go to my domain. You know what those are right?” Adam nodded a yes, and Mira shouted the phrase “Welcome home.” Spawning a portal right next to them,

“…Y-you live _here_?!” Adam shouted in confusion. Mira giggled, and shook her head. “ _No silly_! You can spawn a portal to your domain _anywhere_ in the world! You even emerge back to the exact spot you were at once you leave it.” She offered her hand to her best friend, giving a comforting smile. “Come on! I can smell the McDonalds grease on you. Let’s get some real food in your stomach and catch up.”

Adam quickly nodded a yes, and took Mira’s hand. They went through the portal together, and on the other side was Mira’s house, just as he remembered it…well…except for the detail that it was on a floating island by itself. Otherwise her domain was a perfect rendition of her home.

The dining room was a nice sight to behold again. Mira’s entire house always felt homey, and especially green. Recycle bins, solar energy. She managed to convince her parents a year ago to waste less energy for the environment.

A plate of macaroni and cheese, paired with some steak, completely filled Adam’s stomach up. “I thought you didn’t know how to cook!” He accused, pointing his fork at Mira. She shrugged in response. “Well…when your parents aren’t there to cook for you, you have to learn to do it yourself…That steak _better_ taste good! Took me months to perfect it!” Adam nodded eagerly, taking another bite and savoring the taste. “You know you might be better than your dads now!”

“Are you kidding?!” Mira nearly gasped in disbelief. “My dads are culinary _experts_! I could never match up to them!”

The conversation between the two continued to be relatively light, as they ate and enjoyed their dinner…until eventually Adam asked a question that was hanging over his mind. “…What…” He trailed off, rephrasing his inquiry. “…I stopped seeing you around 6 months ago…was that…when?”

Mira wiped a bit of steak juice off of her lips with a paper towel, and reluctantly nodded. “…Yeah…you know how I told you me, my dads, and my brother were going on a fishing trip?”

“Yeah, I remember. You seemed excited.”

“I _was_ …and for a while we had fun…until a storm hit…”

Adam’s gaze lowered. He could already guess where this was going. “…You…didn’t make it.” It was less a question, and more a statement.

“ _No_ …I fell off the boat and drowned, I guess. That’s when I woke up in weirdo’s office. He offered me the contract and after a few minutes of consideration I signed it.”

Adam blinked in shock. “ _Minutes_?” He questioned. “…I mean, this job is obviously up your alley but I can’t imagine making that decision in only a few minutes. I sat on that couch for _hours_.”

Mira giggled in response, placing her empty cup of milk on top of her steak-less plate. “Yeah, I get that. I guess for me it’s just…I _knew_ I wanted to protect this world, no matter what I lose…Even if they don’t remember me, my family and friends, if I had the power to protect them, that would be enough.” She picked her plate up, and carried it towards the nearby kitchen sink, raising her voice the farther she got. “There’s so many things in this world worth protecting. I am _not_ letting the dark one destroy it any time soon!”

Adam smiled at Mira’s passionate speech, the sound of water splashing against the metal basin calming him. “…Yeah…that realization is what made me sign in the end as well…guess it just took me longer to realize it though. Wish I was as selfless as you.”

Mira tsked at Adam’s final comment, returning to take Adam’s empty plate and cup. “You’re great as you are Adam. Trust me, I have my flaws as well.”

“Yeah, like sometimes you can be _too_ selfless. Let me wash the dishes! It’s the least I can do for you after saving me.” He gripped the plate Mira held, and after a moment of hesitance, she sighed in defeat “Alright, alright. But it physically kills me! You’re a guest after all!”

“I’m not a guest, I’m your friend!” He stated, walking towards the sea themed kitchen and placing the dishes in the sink. “We’ve known each other since elementary! We’ve confided everything to each other!” as he scrubbed the plate with some soap and a sponge, Mira gave a relaxing sigh as he sat on one of the kitchen counters, reminiscing of the past. “I _know_. I remember how all the adults joked about how we were going to be the perfect couple once we were older…and then you kissed a boy and their heteronormative illusions were shattered.”

“ _Gooooooood_ I remember. It was only when I kissed Mathew in 6th grade that I realized why those comments made me so uncomfortable…I can’t believe you didn’t give me a single hint to help be figure out my sexuality! I _know_ you knew!”

“Oh I _did_ , but I knew it’d be better for you to figure it out on your own, and I mean hey! You turned out fine!” Mira struggled to contain her laughter, sliding off the kitchen counter. She then let out a small yawn. “…Sorry…It’s been a long day for me…I just closed a labyrinth with Skeet an hour ago.” She apologized, covering her mouth in embarrassment.

Adam raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar name. “… _Skeet_? Who’s Skeet?”

Mira jumped at the question, and began to fidget a bit. “Oh…um…he’s a magical boy I met…He’s mentoring me. Pretty chill guy.”

The light blush on Mira’s face did _not_ go unnoticed by Adam. None the less he decided not to pry about it for now. She _did_ just say she’d tired. “Oh…but anyways, if you’re so tired you should go to sleep. I’m honestly pretty exhausted too right now. After dying, and meeting Linda, and…almost dying again…oh wow…today's been a _day_.” Adam placed a hand over his head, processing all the events that happened today.

Mira gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. “You can spend the night here if you want?”

“Oh I shouldn’t!” Adam shook his head and waved his arms. “I already have my own domain-”

“Come on! I _insist_!” Mira urged, pushing him towards one of the guest beds of her house. “I _really_ don’t mind! Just crash on the bed. I’ll wake you up for breakfast in the morning!”

Adam, after staring at the queen bed in front of him for approximately 5 seconds, collapsed onto it and let out a moan of comfort. “ _Oooooook_ …”

Mira let out a small giggle, turned off the lights in the guest bed, and left the room, shutting the door behind her. He was passed out within seconds.


	6. Going to Church

Adam awoke to the smell of pancakes. It reminded him of those pancake Sundays in his house, where Mira would visit and stay the night watching tv shows with him.

Recognizing the pale teal ceiling, his memories of the previous day came rushing back to him, and he was soon awake, and filled with uneasiness for a few moments.

He wasn’t used to…whatever situation he got himself in yet.

Sliding off the comfortable queen bed, he slowly opened the door, his stomach growling as the smell of syrup grew stronger. He shuffled towards the source, and peaked through the kitchen archway.

There was Mira, wearing a black oversized hoodie and some yoga pants, her long hair sticking in many directions as she lazily flipped her pancakes. Adam noted the green skull motif on the hoodie. That wasn’t her style, it was odd…

“…Morning.” He hesitantly called out.

Mira let out a tiny squeak, and nearly tripped on the kitchen floor. Luckily, she managed to stabilize herself, and glared at Adam in frustration. “Don’t do that! You scared me half to death!”

“Sorry, sorry.” He expressed his sincerity; his energy slowly being restored by the conversation. “That’s an interesting hoodie your wearing. You trying a new look?”

Mira blushed a bit at the comment, and hovered her sleeve covered hands over her mouth. “It’s not mine.” She answered. “Someone gave it to me. I didn’t have any warm clothes at the time so he offered me his hoodie to keep me warm at night.”

Adam couldn’t help but smirk at the revelation. “… _He_ huh?”

“A-adam!” Mira began, glaring at them and biting their lip. “He’s just a friend!”

“Could this friend be that Skeet guy you mentioned earlier?”

“Yes, they’re the same person! See! I’m not lying to you!” Mira attempted to defend herself, burying deeper into the hoodie she wore.

““Oh yeah! He’s just a friend!” You say as you snuggle into his hoodie like it’s some blanket.” Adam crossed his arms in pride. “Oh how the mighty have fallen. “I’m not going to crush on anyone!” you said. “I’m mature enough to recognize I don’t need that kind of relationship until later in my life!” you said-”

“Adam!”

“Oh what’s that?!” Adam placed a hand behind his ear, searching for a nonexistent noise he never heard. “The birds are singing, and they’re saying you’ve fallen in looooove~”

“ _Adaaaaaaaaaaam Stooooooooop_!” Mira whined out, banging her hands against Adam’s chest over and over again. Adam only laughed in response, and soon enough Mira was also laughing, the silliness was contagious.

“Ok, ok!” Mira gave in, focusing her attention once more on the pancakes. “I like him! Don’t tease me about it in front of him though, ok? He only sees me as his pupil!”

“Would he give his pupil his hoodie?” Adam questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Would _you_ give me your hoodie if I was cold?” Mira replied with another question.

Adam contemplated the scenario for a bit, and then nodded a yes. “…You have a point. But of _course_ I won’t tease you about your crush on him in front of him. I’m _your friend_ not _a jerk_!”

Mira let out a relived sigh, and placed the finished pancakes on two plates. “ _Thank you_! Now sit down. I have to butter these pancakes.”

The pancakes were _delicious_. Adam dug into the food instantly and was done in under a few minutes, licking his lips in delight. “There’s no way you learned to cook by yourself. Who taught you?”

“Linda, actually.” Mira explained, washing the dishes in the sink. “She gave me a cook book she wrote herself.”

Considering Linda’s chronological age, he wasn’t surprised. “…So…what are we going to do now?” He asked. It was a question that had burned into his mind ever since he finished the pancakes.

Mira lit up at this question, and skipped out of the dining room. “Spruce yourself up a bit! _We’re going to church_! I’ll be ready in an hour!”

Adam indeed spruced himself up…the best he could anyways. He didn’t have any clothes on him, so he had to resort to using some deodorant and some nice smelling perfume to mask the smell. A comb was also provided, to fix his messy hair.

Mira on the other hand went all out. A shower and some fashion choices later, and she looked almost like she was going to a party. Her hair was in a bun, and her striped skater dress matched her light blue eye-shadow.

“You look stunning Mira.” He gave a thumbs up. Mira smiled in response. “Not too bad yourself…but I think you could do a bit better…we’ll have to take a little detour…”

And their little detour was the mall, where Mira forced him into various shirt dresses and loafers until he looked like he was going to a wedding. “Church is a big deal for you, huh?”

Mira shrugged. “I want you to make a good first impression on him.”

“Him?” He asked as they closed up on an old, seemingly abandoned church in the quiet side of the city. “You mean god? I thought he died? I mean, don’t us magical guardians have pieces of him inside ourselves.”

“Not _god_! Adam!” Mira whipped out a small piece of paper, filled with scribblings and a green triangle in the middle. “ _Skeet_.”

She placed the paper in front of the church doors, and then hovered her gem over it. “Visiting!” she shouted, and the paper crumbled up, turned into light, and disappeared. A portal was spawned in its place.

“Technically we didn’t have to walk all the way out here, but I wanted you to see what his place looks like in the normal world. Gives you a better Idea on what Domains are. Little pockets of time!” Mira explained as Adam stared at the portal in surprise. “Linda probably took you all the way to her house for the same reason, that and it’s crowded at that park…Come on!” She extended her hand towards Adam, who took it gratefully.

The two walked through the portal, and emerged through the other side, witnessing the same church as it was, back when it was new and filled with life.

“ _SKEEEEEEEET_!” Mira cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted for this boy Adam had never met. On the tallest floor, the center-most stained-glass window showcased the shadow of someone. That shadow then quickly disappeared, and in a few seconds a Caucasian boy with bright yellow hair emerged from the church door, halting directly in front of the two teens as dust flew from under his feet.

The boy yanked their dull red beanie off their head, and gave Mira a bow. “M’lady!” They almost slurred out; their voice reminded Adam of one of those surfer dudes in those tv shows.

The boy, which he assumed was this “Skeet” guy Mira was talking about, placed their beanie back on their head, and stared at Adam with pleasant surprise. “And who’s this guy? Haven’t seen him around the block before!”

Mira giggled at Skeet’s question, and placed a hand on Adam, presenting himself to Skeet. “This is Adam, the best friend I told you about! He became a magical boy yesterday.”

Skeet raised an eyebrow at this, and offered his hand to Adam. “Nice to meet you Adam. Heard a lot about you! You seem like a pretty cool guy.” Adam was eager to accept the handshake, the beanie boy’s chill and relaxed nature brightened the atmosphere. “Nice to meet you too!”

“I’ve gotta say…” Skeet began after his handshake, eying the two teens up a down. “Both of you look amazing today.” Skeet then focused his gaze on Mira, giving her a confident smile. “Especially you Meerkat!”

Mira blushed at the compliment, and couldn’t help but giggle a bit. “Thank you! I tried my best!”

“If I knew the two of you were coming like this, I would have put on my Sunday clothes!” Skeet explained, staring at his green t-shirt and casual brown pants. “Oh well! Come on in guys! I got snacks!”

“ ** _1887?!_** ”

“Yep.” Mira responded to Adam’s question of shock. “He was born in the late 1800s.”

Skeet nodded at this answer, dumping the last of the green nerds into his mouth “Yeah, I was born in Vancouver, a year after it was founded.” Skeet explained. “My parents were missionaries. They built this church.”

“So that means you died somewhere around the early 1900s, yeah?” Adam inquired; his interest having been completely peaked as he chomped on some Cheetos. Skeet nodded in agreement. “1902. My dad took me to Chesterville to spread the word of The Lord. Unfortunately, _that_ was the day a wicked tornado struck. I got pinned beneath some rubble and died from my injuries.”

“And that’s how he became a magical boy.” Mira finished Skeet’s backstory for him. “You’ve stayed here ever since you returned from the aftermath of the tornado, if I remember correctly?”

“Yep! I’m the oldest magical boy in Vancouver!” He stated with pride, opening another packet of nerds. “I’ve mentored almost everyone here. Linda’s one of my best pupils! You should see her use her scythe!” Skeet dumped more of the candy nuggets in his mouth, and stared at Adam with inquisition. “So how did you kick the bucket?”

“I uh…got hit by a train.”

Silence filled the room.

“… _Woah_ …” Skeet began, laughing awkwardly. “Buddy, pal…amigo…I hope to _god_ you aren’t normally that much of a space cadet because if so you’re _not_ going to last long fighting-”

“I’m not! _Really_!” Adam attempted to defend himself. “I saw Mira earlier that day and couldn’t stop thinking about how familiar she looked!”

Skeet burst out into laughter in response, and stared at Mira teasingly. “He was so entranced in your beautiful looks that he died!”

Mira smiled endearingly at the hidden compliment, hiding a small blush on her face. “That’d _might_ be accurate…if it weren’t for the fact that Adam’s gay.”

Skeet’s laughter ceased, and he looked between Adam and Mira in surprise. “…Well this is a development I didn’t expect…” Skeet then focused his gaze on Adam, and placed his hand under his chin, flashing a confident smirk. “So, Adam, in your humble opinion do I look handsome to you?”

The joking nature in their question didn’t go unnoticed, and Adam giggled in response, nodding a yes. “Yeah. I theoretically wouldn’t mind asking you out!”

The conversation the three teens had was in this lighthearted and humorous vain for a while. That is, until Mira pulled a map out of the purse she took with her, and placed it on the table they sat around, in the center of the top floor of the church. “I found Adam around here.” She explained to Skeet, pointing at the alleyway Adam remembered Mira saving him at. “He was being chased by terrors, so that means a labyrinth is nearby.” She circled the set of maze-like alleyways, hidden from the main streets.

Skeet, his demeanor now more serious, observed the area Mira circled around, tapping his finger along the table. “The businesses on that street are known for their catering towards children. It’s probably the teddy bears main demographic as well…” He crossed his arms over his chest, deep in thought. “We need to take care of that labyrinth _soon_. Who _knows_ how many kids those spirits have killed already…”

“We could probably do it today.” Mira suggested. Skeet, after a moment of pondering, nodded in agreement. “Yeah, best get it over with…does Adam want to come?” They questioned the Latino before them. Adam quickly nodded a yes. “Yeah. I can’t do much. I don’t know how to destroy them yet or anything but I’ll try my best?”

Skeet chuffed, and shook his head. “Oh don’t worry. You’ll know by the end of this expedition.” Skeet stood up from his chair, and cracked his knuckles. “This is the perfect opportunity to beginning your first class with me. Lesson 1: The basics!”

Adam widened his eyes in surprise, and glanced at Mira, suddenly understanding her main intent at bringing him here. “…You mean?”

“Yep! _I’ll gladly mentor you_!” he offered his fist to Adam. “Mira’s practically almost done with her training! You have a _lot_ of catching up to do!”

Adam, with an excited smile on his face, fist bumped his new mentor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I might draw an illustration for each chapter...maybe XD (My drawing sucks so I don't know. Just know I'm thinking of it ^v^).


	7. Beginner's Lesson

“We’re here.”

Mira’s alert dragged Adam’s head out of the clouds, and Skeet, Mira, and himself stared at the alleyway entrance before them.

“…Well? Let’s head on in then! We can’t transform out in the open.” Skeet urged, crossing his arms behind his head and marched into the alleyway. Mira and Adam followed the blonde, one with resolution and the other with caution.

Eventually the three guardians reached a four way. Skeet, the lead of the group, took the left route, and Adam and Mira quickly followed. It was only after rounding this corner that Skeet stood to a standstill, pulling out his key-chain, which had a green triangle on it.

“ **Flowing Wind Magical Skeet!** ” He shouted, raising the key-chain he held into the air.

A bright, light green glow surrounded him for a few moments, and when it disappeared, Skeet was clad in green and yellows. Flipping the hood of his capote on, he tightly gripped his chain blades, and gave a wink as his pale green hair flowed with the wind. “So…what do ya think?”

Adam blinked at the outfit presented before him, and hesitantly gave his answer. “…You…kind of…look like a Teletubby.”

Mira burst out into hysterical fits of laughter at Adam’s comment. Skeet kept a blank face, gently biting his lip. “…Which one?” He finally asked.

Mira’s laughter increased. “W-Wait S-Skeet! Y-you watched T-Teletubbies?” She barely mustered out. “I-I thought you w-wouldn’t know what t-that-” Mira couldn’t finished her accusation, and covered her mouth with her hands, trying to calm herself down.

“I’ve seen enough toys and surfed through the internet enough times to know what he’s talking about.” Skeet explained, his fist covering his mouth as his soul temporarily left his body.

Mira finally managed to calm herself down, and lift her key-chain to the air. “ **Rushing waves Magical Mira!** ” She shouted. And soon enough she transformed into her magical form, her mermaid skirt flapping in the wind as she adjusted the sea colored pearls bunching her hair together in a ponytail.

“Beautiful as always M’lady.” Skeet winked. Mira giggled playfully in response, and Adam found himself screaming internally at how it was _so obvious_ they both liked each other. _Jesus Christ_ this is Rosie and Jackson’s situation but the way they show their affection is in reverse!

“Adam!” Mira called out, disrupting Adam’s silent screams of frustration. “Show us your new Magical form! If you’ve transformed yet!”

“I-I have.” Adam replied, clearing his throat and raising his keychain in the air, searching through his memory for the title he had called out last night.

“ **Breaking Fighter Magical Adam!** ”

A familiar light surrounded him, and he felt that calming warmth once more. Landing on the ground again with his high heeled boots, and slowly opened an eye, beholding the two guardian’s reactions.

Mira had her hands over her cheeks, smiling brightly, almost as if gushing over his new outfit. Skeet bit his cheeks, attempting to restrain a giggle.

“…Oh my _goooooood_!” Mira cooed out. “You look so _adorable_!”

“ **I WANNA BE A _COWBOY_ BABY!**” Skeet couldn’t help but shout out, laughing hysterically.

Adam frowned at the reactions he got. “ _Guuuuuuuys_!” He whined out, glaring at them in frustration.

Skeet controlled his behavior and shook his head, sauntering up to them. “H-hey. It’s not bad! You look like a southern 7-year old’s knight in shining armor! A-anyways…” He trailed off, scanning Adam’s form, in search of something. “Where’s your weapon?”

Adam raised in fists up, displaying his knuckle dusters as a reply. Skeet bit his lip as he stared at the weapons. “… _oh god_ …” He muttered, sweating a bit. “drones are going to be a pain in the ass for you.”

Mira nodded in agreement as she stepped close to Skeet, surveying the knuckle dusters. “Normally with short distance weapons you can _at least_ throw them, but _these_ are meant to stay on…drone’s are going to be _your worst nightmare_.”

Adam blinked at the statements Mira and Skeet made. “drones?” He questioned in confusion. The name sounded familiar but…

And then he remembered what he read in the book Linda gave him. Tier 4 evil spirits. They rested inside the labyrinths, patrolling outside the palaces and shooting any magical guardian on sight.

“They can fly, right?” His question was answered with Mira and Skeet’s nods. “Yeah, that’s the main reason why it’s going to be a pain for you. Your weapon is meant for close ranged combat, so the drones will probably mess you up before you can even reach them.”

“…Wait…how bad are we talking?” His eyebrows furrowed, concern filling his mind. “When an evil spirit manages to…hit you, is it physical damage or just…I don’t know…Spiritual damage?”

Mira gave Adam an almost pitying stare, and placed her hand on Adams. She pushed the sleeve of one of her gloves down, displaying a long, dull scar on her arm, colored a pale purple.

Adam nearly gasped at the “healed” injury before him, and raised his eyes towards Mira’s sheepish, yet sad expression. “I got this a month ago. A mantis sliced me good.” She lifted her glove back up, and held the arm to her hand “Unlike normal injuries, evil spirit injuries are 5 times more intense in pain, and said pain can last for _years_ if it’s really bad. I actually haven’t been able to fight again until recently ever since I got this. It’s on my good arm, couldn’t lift my trident it hurt so bad.” She clutched tightly onto her trident, trailing her fingers along its points. “The pain’s gone now, but the scar will always be there.”

Skeet gazed somberly at the magical girl before him, and let out a sigh. “…I’m sorry Mira…my head wasn’t in the game that day. We should have called it off-”

Mira shook her head, clutching onto Skeet’s sleeve. “It’s fine! You did your best. Besides, I wouldn’t want to skip a day of training and hold myself back, right?”

“…Right.” Skeet shook his head, and cleared his throat. “Anyways. I think I have an idea on how I’m going to train you. Considering your weapon, the most important skill you’ll need is agility. You’ll need to learn how to dodge, and fast at that.” He crossed his arms, eyeing Adam up and down. “ _That_ however isn’t something that can be taught. You’re gonna have to learn through _experience_ , which means unlike Mira here, you’re going to _have_ to get hurt… _a lot_.” He scratched his head, closing his eyes as he continued his planning. “…Do you know a martial art? That’ll help with your form, which will also be necessary for your weapons. I know Savate.”

Adam shook his head “No…I had an A+ in P.E. though. Does that help?”

“That hardly means _anything_ man. How much can you…actually, we can talk more about this later. For now, let’s focus on the plan.”

And “the plan” Skeet began to explain, drawing it out on the walls with some nearby chalk. “We don’t know what sect this labyrinth belongs to. That’s what we’re going to find out.” They drew four symbols, which looked to be the four card suites. “If it’s the Death or War sect, we have to take care of it immediately, if it’s the Famine or Pestilence sect, we have a bit more time before we head on in-”

“Sect?” Adam spoke in inquiry. Skeet slowly turned his head towards Adam, glaring at him in disbelief. “You didn’t finish the book and brochure Linda gave you, did you?”

Adam bit his lip, and glanced at Mira, who gave him a disapproving look. “…No-”

“Aaaaaaaaalright then, Here’s your homework for tonight!” Skeet clapped his hands together, his eyes gently closed as he let out a long sigh. “Sit down in your domain and read _everything_. Better take notes because I’ll be quizzing you in a week.” They turned once more to their drawings “You can’t wing this shit man, people’s _lives_ are on the line, including yours… _Alright_ …since you don’t know what sects are, let me explain.”

Skeet drew a word for each symbol he drew on the wall, and then surrounded them in one big circle. “So the dark one has 4 subordinates, you could say. War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death. You might recognize them as the four horsemen of the apocalypse in revelations. _We_ recognize them as the dark ones four generals.” Skeet began to point to each individual symbol. “The Heart of War, the Club of Famine, the Spade of Pestilence, and the Diamond of Death. These four generals are the ones that place Kings and Queens onto the world. The highest tier evil spirits. They create labyrinths, and produce the lower tiered spirits to protect them and do their bidding.”

Skeet drew a small stick figure. “Human suffering is the main source of power kings and queens desire. This power is brought to the generals, which are brought to the dark one, which isn’t good because if the dark one gets power, he gets stronger and stronger. If he gets _too_ strong, he’ll be able to completely overshadow the world and take it over.” The stick figure was scribbled all over. “And if _that_ happens, humanity is _screwed_. Our jobs as Magical guardians is to kill kings and queens and prevent that from happening.”

He then turned towards Adam and Mira; his explanation nearly finished. “While all evil spirits from all types of labyrinths will kidnap and kill people. Labyrinths themselves from different sects also have specific effects in the area surrounding them. For example, Pestilence labyrinths will make illnesses more frequent in its surrounding area. This suffering caused by the illnesses is _slowly_ collected to make the labyrinth a bit bigger, which increases how far the effects go, and how far teddy bears will wonder to lead people to the terrors, who will kill them, harvest their suffering, and make the labyrinth _even bigger_. Same can be said for, say, Famine labyrinths, except instead of making people sick it increases poverty. War labyrinths increase crime activity, and Death labyrinths straight up just make death more common.”

He clapped his hands together, panting a bit as his lesson ended. “Ok then…does that help? _My throat hurts_. I usually don’t talk this much all at once.”

Adam slowly nodded a yes. Sects, death, and impending doom. _Got it_. Skeet let out a sigh of relief. “Ok then…so back to the plan. If the labyrinth is of the Pestilence or Famine sect, Me and Mira will scout inside the outskirts of the labyrinth a bit. Get a good idea of what we’re dealing with, and leave. If it’s of the other two, we’ll have to face the king and queen immediately…” Skeet raised his hand, pointing towards Adam. “ _You’re_ not going into the labyrinth. Sorry. _No newbies allowed_. What you’re going to do _instead_ is stay at the sidelines and watch how me and Mira do things. Once we clear the area of terrors, we’ll leave a few teddy bears around for you to practice on.”

“…You sure there isn’t more I can do?” Adam suggested. He’d feel bad, just watching, unable to help in anyway. Mira shook her head as an answer. “There isn’t much you can do until you learn to put your magical energy into your weapon. That’s why you couldn’t kill the teddy bear last night, right? You were just punching it without using magic.”

Skeet let out a small giggle. “Oh that _had_ to have been hilarious to watch.” Adam huffed, and stared off to the side. “I don’t know…I guess? By “put my magical energy in it” you mean make it glow, right? Like your trident…”

“Yep.” Mira nodded, bluntly agreeing. “That’s basically what you have to do.”

“Ok then.” Adam raised his fists into a fighting position, staring at Mira expectantly. “How do I do it?”

“…You just… _do it_.”

…

“…Ok…? But… _how_?”

“No, _that’s_ your answer. _We can’t teach you how to do it_. _You just do it_.” Mira explained, giving Adam a shrug. “You’re not supposed to _think_ about it. It’s supposed to come naturally. It’s _instinct_. _Magical instinct_. You just have to…somehow _awaken_ that instinct.”

“If it helps.” Skeet joined in, leaning against the wall lazily. “Often times magical instincts kick in during emotional situations. So I don’t know, stub your toe somewhere and see if that helps. I awoke my magic by jumping off a bridge after my mentor called me pigeon-livered.”

“I want to know the context behind that but at the same time I _don’t_.” Adam sighed out in frustration, and crossed his arms, massaging the bridge of his nose. “Thanks guys. _Real_ helpful.”

“That’s why we’re leaving you some teddy bears while we go and explore the labyrinth!” Mira explained, patting Adam’s back in an attempt to comfort him “You can punch them as many times as you want! If you get angry enough that anger might just awaken your magic. If not, at least you get some good fighting practice!”

“Speaking of teddy bears.” Skeet alerted Mira and Adam, pointing one of his chain blades at a small teddy bear, which had just emerged from the side. It took one look at the three guardians, and then ran off, making distressed squeaking noises.

“It’s go time.” A cocky smirk formed on Skeet’s lips. “ _Let’s follow it_.”

Adam could only follow from far behind and watch in awe at Mira and Skeet’s teamwork.

Mira would easily dodge any terror’s attacks, and kick any clinging teddy bears away. The fluid motion of her arm as she stabbed through the monsters was entrancing.

Skeet jumped from one wall to the next. Wrapping his chain blades around a terror and choking the life out of it. Sometimes he’d straight up strike from below, and then jump back up to the safety of the walls, almost like a ninja.

Witnessing this fighting display definitely didn’t make Adam regret his choice in become a magical boy. Quite the opposite.

Even as the annoying teddy bears chewed on his shirt and hit their little arms against his body, he was too enchanted by the scene to care. He wanted to be like that! He wanted to fight like that!

He was startled out of his memorization as a trident stabbed the head of a terror, who’s claws were threateningly close to scratching him. The terror disappeared, and Adam was reminded that this wasn’t a game. _Far from it_.

“Sorry.” Mira panted out, wiping some sweat off her brow and spinning her trident, throwing it at a terror in front of them. “Don’t stray too far. We won’t be able to keep you safe.”

“I found the Labyrinth gate!” Skeet shouted from afar, finishing off the last terror in their path. Mira let out a relieved sigh, and sprinted towards her trident, pulling it out of the ground. “Is it guarded?”

“Nope. But we should stay alert.”

Mira offered her hand to Adam, who took it without a second thought. “Let’s get going then!”

Mira and Adam sprinted through the alleyway, until they came to a large four way. At the center was what appeared to be a rift, with a pure red, intricately designed gate covering it.

Skeet was already there, staring at the very top of the gate. “It’s pretty small, must be new.” He lifted Adam’s head, forcing them to look at the spot. “See the symbol?”

Adam stared at the heart symbol on the top of the gate, and nodded. “Yeah.”

“War sect. We’ll have to handle this one _now_.” Skeet let out a few coughs, trying to catch the breath he had lost. “You good Mira?”

“Yeah. We should probably make sure there aren’t any other terrors around first.” Mira suggested. “We can’t bring Adam with us. He could get cornered and killed while we’re dealing with this.”

“Good call _. Luckily_ …” Skeet trailed off, ripping off one of the teddy bears that had attached itself to Adam. “You’re a huge teddy bear magnet.”

Skeet proceeded to shake the teddy bear by the neck, like a soda bottle. The teddy bear in response proceeded to let out an obnoxious scream, which nearly forced Adam to cover his ears.

The scream was followed by various growls of anger, which came from the four different directions that lead to the clearing they stood on.

Skeet dropped the teddy bear, which whimpered off into one of the alleyways. “Stay by the gate and holler if a terror comes near you.” Skeet commanded Adam, who hesitantly nodded, and backed into the gate. All of the teddy bears clinging onto him except one ran into the alleyways.

Mira and Skeet intertwined their fingers, pointing their weapons in opposing directions as the growls and roars grew louder and louder. “What you’re about to see Adam.” Mira began, giving him a confident smile. “ _Is what you signed up for_.”


	8. Black and White

Tier three spirits were left near the labyrinth gates for a few specific jobs. To first of all, kill any humans the teddy bears bring, second, to protect the labyrinth entrance, and third, to protect the teddy bears.

Naturally, Skeet shaking the life out of that teddy bear and forcing it to scream alerted all the terrors in the nearby area, which was why there was such a huge mob gathering from all four alleyway paths.

The first terror that emerged from the alleyways was stabbed through the chest by Mira’s trident. Yanking her weapon out of the black goo that was then the monster, she turned on her heel and stroke the terror that snuck up behind her.

It was a constant stream of stabbing and twisting for Mira. Never stopping for breath, or to think about what to do next. She lived on instinct, and pierced anything black in her path.

Skeet was busy teasing the terrors after him. Jumping on their heads, yanking them up in the air with the chain that connected his two blades, and choking the life out of them.

Despite how their siblings died, the terrors continued their attempts at terrorizing and killing Skeet, who was much too fast for them. Their claws never touched his body.

Adam clung onto the gate, watching the battle scene, almost dazed and unable to fully comprehend it. So much was going on, too much for his senses to handle.

He nearly got sliced by a few terrors that got too close and noticed him. Mira’s trident and Skeet’s chain blades always either distracted them, or outright killed them before they could cause him any harm however.

The one teddy bear that was still clinging onto him, smaller than any he had seen, made tiny whimpering noises, and rubbed their face against his boot.

Slowly, the number of ferocious evil spirits diminished further and further, to the point where only a few were left. These few, aware that they had lost, were prepared to sprint away in fear. Skeet however lassoed them with his weapon, and Mira was left with the honors of finishing them off. Stabbing them through the heads while still trapped in chains.

When the last terror turned into a pile of black goo, Skeet and Mira collapsed onto the ground, a bright light surrounding them and turning them back into their normal forms. Skeet recovered somewhat in 10 seconds, but Mira almost looked like she was having a stroke.

“…M-Mira? Are you ok?” He called out. Mira didn’t respond, and continued to cough and gasp for air. Skeet crouched down near Mira and gently pat her back in a comforting motion. “…Hey…you’re doing pretty good after a few months without practice. Good job.” He reassured softly gripped his backpack, and stuck his hand inside, after a few moments of surfing through its contents, he pulled out a large bottle of water. “You need a drink?”  
Mira shakily took the bottle of water, and yanked it out of Skeet’s hand, bringing the opening to her hands and drinking eagerly. “ _Thanks_.” She mustered out, gasping for breath.

Adam, who at this point had left his position near the gate, stood by Skeet and stared at him with worry and confusion. “…Is she ok?”

“Yeah. Just exhausted.” Skeet answered back. “Out of practice and all that. She did better than yesterday.” He rubbed the girls back as she slowly began to regain her composure. “…Hey, you want me to handle this myself? You can keep an eye on Adam-”

“ _No_!” Mira strained out, shaking her head vigorously. “I-If I do that, I won’t improve…Besides, I want to help you!” She gazed at Skeet, expressing her desire with passion. “I won’t let you go in there alone! No matter how long you’ve been doing this, no matter how good of a magical boy you are, you can still make mistakes. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened and I was powerless to stop it...”

Skeet sighed quietly, and gave her a happy smile. “… _Ok_ , but if it gets too much you have my full permission to retreat by yourself.” He pulled Mira up, steadying her when she almost fell. “Transform and get ready.”

Before Adam new it, Mira and Skeet had opened the labyrinth’s gates, and were waving goodbye to Adam. “Looks like you got a neat punching bag with you there!” Skeet commented, pointing towards his leg. “Have fun with that! If we’re not back in an hour, hightail it out of here and find Linda!”  
Adam was left in the dull colored clearing, a small teddy bear clinging onto his shoe.

Adam stared at this strange teddy bear, he says strange because…well, not only was it smaller than the others, but it’s eyes and mouth were a pure white, instead of a deep red.

He gently shook his boot, flinging the teddy bear a ways off. For a while it simply laid on the floor, wiggling its arms and legs and making distressed noises, before it eventually lifted itself back up, ran towards him, and clung onto his leg again, a content humming noise escaping its form.

… _um_ …?

After staring at this…odd teddy bear for a while, he slowly lowered his hand towards it, pulling it off him by the arm and lifting it towards him at head view. The teddy bear made soft, strange giggles, and wiggled its limbs around, its eyes eager, and its mouth forming a smile.  
He hadn’t read very far into the guides he was given by Linda, but he’s read far enough to know that teddy bears always ran away from magical guardians when they had the chance. Either that or, if pissed off enough, attempt to fight and overpower a magical guardian.  
But this small guy was elated to be held by him, a magical boy…and Adam had mixed feelings about this situation.

 **1.** it was an evil spirit; evil spirits are meant to be destroyed. He shouldn’t have any positive feelings about it.

 **2.** It was…really _really_ cute…oh god.

“…What are you planning?” He whispered to the teddy bear cautiously, scrutinizing its form…maybe it’s a defect? Something’s wrong with it? Is that even possible?

“Da!” Replied the teddy bear. Adam felt his heart almost explode. The creature sounded something akin to a little toddler.  
He quickly crouched down and set the teddy bear down, pushing it away. This was dangerous. He shouldn’t be indulging in its…cuteness. This might even be a trap…

The teddy bear instantly turned back towards Adam, this time attempting to reach for their now closer face, full of bliss and joy.

 _Oh god_.

Adam abruptly stood up, trying to prevent a small whine from escaping his throat. The teddy bear once more clung onto his leg, and Adam covered his mouth with his fist in response, shutting his eyes tightly. This wasn’t fair, at all.

The strange teddy bear suddenly let out a stressed whine, and Adam’s eyes widened as he heard a familiar growl from behind him.

Turning on his heel, he discovered a terror crouched before him in the distance, prepared to make a great leap.

Adam slowly stepped backwards, the teddy bear accidently falling off his leg in the process. The terror jumped high in the air, and Adam instantly ran in the opposite direction. His mind filled with panic.

When he heard a frantic scream, his panic morphed into confusion, and he looked back, only to find the terror holding the strange teddy bear in its mouth, slowly crushing it. The teddy bear let out cries and whimpers, wiggling its little arms around.

 _Evil spirits don’t attack each other_.

He read that in the book.

 _Whatever that teddy bear was_ , _it wasn’t an ally to the evil spirits anymore_.

And as he watched the helpless creature slowly get crushed by black, slimy jaws, rage filled his heart. Without thinking, he sprinted towards the terror.

“ **HEY**!” He shouted, interrupting the terror from its torturing. “ **LEAVE THAT THING ALONE**!”

He felt a strange, rushing feeling of immense power fill his body and transfer into his fist. And as he punched the terror in the face, his knuckle dusters glowed a bright indigo.

The terror melted into a pile of sticky liquid on impact, leaving nothing but a drenched, odd teddy bear, surrounded in a pool of black goo.

For a few moments, Adam simply froze in place, panting for breath as he stared at his extended fist, and the glowing knuckle dusters he wore on them.

…Did he…awaken his magical powers?!

He couldn’t help but smile brightly as her bright his fist towards his chest and examined the glow. He felt so strong! So powerful! So full of life! This is what having magic coursing through your veins feels like?! It’s amazing!

“I did it!” He shouted excitedly, lifting the teddy bear under its arms and letting out an excited laugh. “I did it!”

The slightly injured teddy bear mewled and squeaked excitedly in response. “Da!” It repeated over and over again, like a mantra. Adam watched this display endearingly. “…You aren’t like the others, aren’t you?” He questioned, placing the teddy bear on his shoulder. “…You know what? You can tag along. Maybe Skeet will know about what you are.”

The strange teddy bear seemed to greatly enjoy that statement as it softly hugged Adam’s forehead and rubbed its face against his hair. Adam let out a small chuckle, and focused his attention towards the gate, which still seemed to exist.  
He wished he’d asked how long it usually takes to take down a labyrinth. Then again, it’s only been a few minutes. Of course they aren’t done yet…

…Should he go in?

… _No_! They said it was dangerous!

But…he can use magic now, _right_?

But he doesn’t have any training…

…But… _he’s worried_ …

He argued with himself, back and forth, for possibly more than 20 minutes. Pacing back and forth, almost clasping his hand around the gate multiple times, but ultimately failing and stepping a ways back.

The teddy bear, recognizing his stress, rubbed its face against his hair. The action comforted him somewhat, as he sat on the ground and stared intently at it while his mind bickered back and forth between two options.

In the end, he never made a full on decision. Even as he heard a strange, disintegrating sound, and witnessed the red gate before him fade into nothing, there was still a battle that waged in his mind.

That battle was immediately discarded when Mira appeared from the disintegrating labyrinth, holding up an injured and exhausted Skeet.

"Oh my god!" Adam shouted, sprinting towards his friend and his mentor. "What happened?"

"The queen hit Skeet's shoulder good. He'll have to rest and recover for a few weeks, possibly months." Mira strained out without so much as looking at him. Laying her mentor down, she observed the shoulder wound, and then waved her hand over her guardian mark, de-transforming. "I'm...sorry Skeet... _You were right_ , I should of stayed back. You were obviously too worried about me to keep focus-"

"Don't you _dare_ call yourself a distraction." Skeet coughed back, giving Mira an encouraging smile despite his pain. Mira raised an eyebrow at this accusation. "I didn't say I was a distraction-"

"That's pretty much what you said though, and it couldn't be _farther_ from the truth." He winced as he raised he propped himself up, and waved his hand over he knee. Supposedly that was where his guardian mark was located, as shortly after the action, he also de-transformed. "... _I'd let myself get hurt a thousand times over if it meant I could always keep you safe_."

Mira blushed furiously at this comment, and pushed him down, grabbing his satchel and pulling out a first aid kit. " _S-stay down_!" She whined out, pursing her lips. "Your wound will get worse!"

Skeet only laughed in response, and turned his head towards Adam, who stood nearby, unsure of what to do. "Lady killer Bernard still has it!" He gloated with a cocky smile. "I left her blushing as red as a tomato _ooooo_ _what the heck is that doing on your shoulder_!?"

Skeet and Mira stared in bewilderment and confusion at the strange teddy bear, which relaxed on Adam's shoulder. It squeaked happily at being recognized.

Adam shrugged with his other shoulder, not wanting to accidentally push the little guy off. "...I don't know? This teddy bear is weird. Overly friendly, constantly attached to me. A terror that was still around tried to crush it."

"Wait, **WHAT**!?" Mira shouted in shock, eyeing Adam up and down. " _A terror was still around_!? Oh my god Adam I'm _so sor_... _wait_..."

""Wait" _indeed_." Skeet muttered with suspicion. "How are you not _dead_ man."

Adam only lifted up his fist in response, showing off his glowing knuckle dusters.

Skeet's smirk grew, and Mira gasped in pleasant surprise. "Oh my _god_!" She cheered happily. "Your first kill! I'm so happy for you! _Congratulations_!"

Skeet nodded in agreement with Mira's comments. "Same! This is actually kind of surprising! It _usually_ takes a few more days before the powers awaken. You must have wicked potential!"

Adam raised his eyebrow in confusion at this comment. The teddy bear cling onto him also found this strange, humming in a curious tone. "...What do you mean by that?"

Skeet would have replied, but bit his lip as pain suddenly coursed through his veins. Mira instantly resumed wrapping Skeet's shoulder. "...We'll have to take Skeet back to his domain for now. Questions can be answered later..."


	9. The Unusual and the Unknown

"That." Skeet moaned out, reclining on his couch inside the top floor his church. "Is really freaking weird."

He pointed towards the teddy bear in front of him and Adam, who was busy nomming on a cross Skeet gave it. It chewed contently with smiling eyes.  
Adam, who sat nearby the teddy bear, criss-cross apple sauce on the floor, raised an eyebrow at this. "...How so?" They asked almost sarcastically.

"When a labyrinth is closed, aka a king or queen is destroyed, all their subjects are immediately destroyed along with it." Skeet explained, gently cradling his bandaged shoulder. "That teddy bear should be _dead_. Unless there's another labyrinth nearby the one me and Mira destroyed, but I doubt it."

"...Not to mention it kind of looks weird." Adam added. "It's smaller than any other I've seen, and it's eyes and mouth are white..."

"...Instead of red. Like I said, really freaking weird! Dotty back in the good old days! Hell, it shouldn't have been able to walk inside this domain! I...have _never_ seen this before in my entire life...and I've been around for a hundred years!" Skeet clutched onto his head, seemingly on the verge of a crisis as he stared blankly at the ground. "...But..."

Adam raised his eyebrow at Skeet's unfinished sentence. "... _But_?"

"I have _heard_ of something like this before-"

The door to the top floor opened, revealing Mira, who carried a tea set in her hands. "Tea's ready!" She lilted out, setting it on the nearby coffee table. Skeet sighed out in bliss as a cup of chamomile tea was placed in his hands. "Thanks Meerkat. Needed this."

"You're welcome!" Was all Mira replied with a cheerful tone, and offered a cup to Adam, who took it out of respect. "I've been offered a lot of tea lately." Adam muttered, staring at the cup's contents.

"Did Gustaf make you try that hydrangea tea?" Mira questioned, sitting down on the other end of the couch Skeet relaxed on. "I really liked it! I've been making it sometimes back in my domain."

"I did... _way_ too sweet for me." Adam answered, sipping from the cup he was offered. "...So what do you mean by "You've heard of something like this?""

Skeet let out a soft sigh, and stared at the ceiling. "...My mentor was a wandering guardian. She traveled country to country, eliminating all labyrinths in her path...she stayed in Vancouver for a decade to train me." He seemed...almost sad, recalling this person. "She had been around since the early A.D.s...seen a lot. Supposedly it's possible for some tier one spirits to be born " _defective_ " or whatever. Most usually don't last long as sootballs."

"...You never told me about this Skeet." Mira commented with a raised eyebrow. "...About your mentor I mean. Where is she now?"

" _She's dead_."

A somber silence filled the room for a few moments. Mira bit her lip, guilt filling her heart for asking in the first place. Adam stared intently at the ground, a depressed frown on his face.

"...I'm...sorry." Mira eventually expressed her condolences. Skeet barely responded, only moaning a bit in acknowledgment.

"...So...this teddy bear is _defective_ somehow?" Adam attempted to change the subject as he focused his attention on the small teddy bear in front of him, which was much appreciated by Skeet. "That's what I'm guessing. Somehow it wasn't killed off as a sootball and managed to blend into its crowd long enough to find us."

"...Y'know." Mira added her piece to the discussion. "We could probably just ask Gustaf about this. _He_ probably knows."

"...How?" Adam couldn't help but ask, jumping a bit as the teddy bear dropped its cross to the ground and waddled up to Adam's lap, hugging his chest. "Isn't Gustaf in...some weird timeless dimension?"

Mira scooted off of the couch and sat next to Adam. "You still have your phone right? Turn it on."

Adam did as his best friend told, and pulled out his phone from his pocket. Pressing the button and swiping the screen, the home menu was brought up.

Every app seemed to be in its usual place...wait...he doesn't remember downloading the one at the bottom?

The new app was a simple black backdrop, with an all to familiar white, spiral logo plastered on it.

"Click that one." Mira pointed at the new app in the phone, and Adam did just that.

The screen faded to black for a moment, before Gustaf's face appeared on it. "Well! I see you finally clicked this app, huh?" Gustaf lilted out with a confident smirk, adjusting one of his monocles. "Feel free to click it from now on if you need some advice, console, information, anything! So...do you need anything _right now_ Adam?"

Adam, completely stunned into silence, decided to just show the small teddy bear in his arms.

"...Oh _wow_!" Gustaf remarked, staring at the teddy bear with wide eyes. "You found a defect huh? Lucky you!"

"So you know about this?" Mira questioned, turning the phone towards herself. "And what do you mean "lucky?""

"When sootballs are first born, they have white eyes, which slowly turn red as they eat more and more energy from the suffering of others. The dark energy is what gives teddy bears and other tiers their black and red coloring." Gustaf began to explain matter-a-factually. "But evil spirits like the one your holding just now are born with a "defect" that changes the type of energy they benefit from. They can consume dark magic, but it only keeps them alive, and doesn't help them grow. This is why the little guy you have right now is so small, it's basically malnourished."

"...Ok then." Skeet called out from the couch, gaining Adam and Mira's attention. "So why is it so friendly to us magical guardians?"

"Two reasons, actually!" Gustaf extended a finger. "First off, the dark energy is what makes evil spirits so evil in the first place. If defects can't properly process that energy, then it's obviously going to be a nice little guy!" Gustaf brought up another one. "The other reason is...well...they like the energy magical guardians put out."

"... _What_?!" All three teens shouted bluntly, confusion on their faces.

"There are two types of energy, evil energy, and good energy. The dark one thirsts for evil energy and God...well...is light energy. You have pieces of God in yourselves so defects naturally cling onto you guardians and absorb the energy you emit, even in normal form."

Adam stared down at the white eyed teddy bear that clung onto him, pawing at his chest and making happy squeaking noises. The injury it possessed from the terror that attacked it had at this point disappeared. "...So this teddy bear isn't an _evil_ spirit..." He tilted his head. "But a _good_ spirit?"

"...Well I mean...considering its main source of food is good energy... _yeah_ , _basically_?" Gustaf shrugged, and let out a few giggles. "Wow, it likes you _a lot_. Must be your huge potential."

"...There it is again. " _Potential_." What does that mean?!" Adam looked back and forth between Gustaf, Mira, and Skeet with confusion and frustration.

"Not all magical guardians are reincarnated the same." Skeet explained with a small sigh. "Some are reincarnated with more of god's body than others. You happened to gain a big portion of it in this life...one day, you could surpass me."

Adam clutched onto his stomach, where he new his guardian mark was, The teddy bear titled its head at this action, and placed its arm stubs on his hand. Adam payed no mind to it, as he was deep in thought at Skeet's remark.

Become stronger than _Skeet_? A guardian who has lived for a century already? With _tons_ of experience?

...He couldn't believe it. But considering Skeet _himself_ was the one that said so...it had to be true...

"...So what do we _do_ with this spirit?" Mira asked Gustaf, who shrugged at the question. "... _Keep it as a pet_? That's what a lot of magical guardians who find these things do. I know a magical girl in Peru that raised one to be a matriarch. They make a good fighting duo." Gustaf placed a hand under his chin, nodding a bit in agreement to his own statement. "...Yeah. Just give it a name, treat it well, and when it fully grows up it can be a good fighting companion. That's my suggestion anyways. These guys are _really_ rare so I wouldn't pass up the opportunity...Anyways, if that's all, you can just click the home button! Don't be shy now! Feel free to contact me at anytime!"

Mira pressed the button for Adam, and glanced at Skeet, who stared blankly at the defective spirit in Adam's arms.

"... _Any name ideas_?" Mira suggested awkwardly. Skeet moan out in exhaustion and buried his head into his pillow. "...Don't know...I'm completely drained right now."

Mira reached out, and picked up the teddy bear on Adam's lap, placing it on her own. "...Or we could ask the little guy itself? What do you want to be called little teddy?" The teddy clapped its arms together and squeaked happily as it stared at Mira. "Mi! Mi!" It shouted over and over again, Causing Mira to giggle and pet it endearingly.

Adam, who at this point had ceased his pondering, suggested the first name at the top of his head. "... _Puddles_."

Mira's smile faded into a small frown, and she stared at Adam with concern. "...Isn't that... _the name of your dog_?" Mira inquired. "...How're they doing by the way?"

"...They're at grandma's house right now...should be brought back in a week." Adam answered as "Puddles" waddled back towards them, and clung onto their chest once more. "...Puddles, you like that?"

Puddles nodded eagerly, happy with the name it was given. It then resumed nuzzling Adam's chest.

"... _Lucky you_." Skeet muttered from his pillow. "I had a pet turtle once, it's _dead_ now...also had a pet cat once...it's _also dead_ now..."

"Yeah, pets are usually a no-go, along with human romance." Mira commented with a smile. "Pets will only last you a decade, and non-guardians a century...that's what Skeet believes. Not that I _agree_ with him. _Just because we live forever doesn't mean we have to give up on normal relationships_."

"You say that now but wait until you fall in love with a charming young chap who sweeps you off your feet!" Skeet lifted his head and pointed at Mira accusatorially. "He'll grow up, go to college, build a family, and die of old age! Meanwhile you won't have grown an inch!" Skeet buried his head back into his pillow, letting out a sigh of comfort. "Growing attached to something so fleeting and temporary will only lead to heartache sweetheart. Just fall in love with another guardian, then you won't have to worry as much."

"The heart wants what the heart wants!" Mira responded, her head raised high as she gazed at Skeet. "... _And don't worry...My heart wants you_."

Only Adam heard that faint whisper that came out of Mira's lips, gazing intently at the boy she had fallen for.

Adam slowly raised himself from off the floor, holding the teddy bear in his arms. "... _Anyways_. I should get going. The sun's almost set."

Mira also stood up in response, stretching her arms. "Yeah. Me too. I have to prepare my domain for some guests that are coming over soon."

" _Guests_?" Adam raised an eyebrow at Mira's explanation. Mira was quick to divulge further. "I made a guardian friend online. From France. She's coming over to stay for a year or two along with two other magical boys she's pretty close with."

" _Dang_." Skeet lilted out, a smirk on his face as he lifted himself up on the couch. "Glad to hear you're social life is running smooth Mira!"

Mira blushed a bit at Skeet's simple, yet genuine expression of joy. "Thank you...You think you can take care of yourself for the night? I can stay over and help out if you want? They won't be coming until a few weeks from now-"

"Nah, _I'm good_. You two head out! _Better see you tomorrow though_. _Just because I'm out of commission doesn't mean you can slack off_! _Especially_ you, Adam!" Skeet pointed at Adam with a fake serious glare. " _I expect you to do your homework tonight_!"

"Ok Ok!" Adam raised his hand defensively, backing into the doorway with a sheepish grin, along with Mira. "I won't slack off, _promise_!"

Adam and Mira scampered out of the church building, a small teddy bear named puddles clinging onto Adam's shoulder for support.

Exiting Skeet's domain, Mira gripped Adam's shoulder. "Hey, give me your phone for a bit." Adam, although confused by Mira's request, didn't object, and handed the said phone to her. She fiddled with it for a few moments, before handing it back. "You can call me or text me if you need anything." She stated, handing back the phone, that showcased her name in his contacts.

"...Thanks..." He expressed his gratitude to his best friend, who only smiled, patted his back, and wandered off to the distance. Waving goodbye to him. "See you later!" She shouted.

"Yeah! You too!" He replied. Puddles waved goodbye with its little arms.


	10. What You Have and What You Lost

"...a! ....Da! Da!"

Adam was stirred out of his peaceful slumber by the teddy bear that sat on his stomach, repeatedly slapping its arm stubs on his chest and...attempting to call out his name.

...The dream he was dragged out of began to quickly fade away from his mind. He remembers only a field of gold, and cradling a black and white cat in his arms, brushing his surprisingly long black hair in the wind as he stared at a horizon.

...Dreams are _weird_.

The teddy bear, now names puddles, cheered for joy at its master being woken up, and hugged his chest in delight. Adam return this hug after a short moment of hesitance.

The empty feeling of his house was just as present as it was last night, when he first beheld it after walking through the portal to his domain. The closets, the cabinets, the fridge, there was nothing. It looked brand new...and so lifeless too.

It was a stark contrast to the home he was resting in two days ago.

He didn't have any tooth paste, or a tooth brush, or food. All he had were his two day worn t-shirt and pants, which were starting to stink up a bit. He had no washing machine to clean them either. Hell, he was lying on the floor right now. He didn't know how he managed to sleep, it was so cold...

His object recounting was interrupted by a buzzing noise, which came from his phone nearby. Letting out a groggy sigh, he picked the phone up and pressed the answer call button.

"Adam? _Where are you_!?"

Mira's voice rang through the empty room that was his bedroom. Her tone was definitely displeased, although Adam wasn't completely sure why. "...I just woke up...sorry, did I miss something?"

"Skeet's _pissed_! He didn't set an exact time or anything but it's like 2:30! You should have left your domain hours ago!"

Adam gasped in surprise at the time he was given. He remembered reading the entirety of the material Linda gave him and then falling asleep the millisecond he was done, which was around 10:00 P.M...did he seriously sleep that long?

Adam began to form an apology, abruptly standing up and sprinting down out of his room. "Shoot! I'm sorry Mira! I guess I was just _really_ tired...I should have set an alarm-"

"It's _fine_!" Mira reassured through the phone, causing Adam to slow to a stop. "I'm not mad, I was just worried. It's Skeet you should worry about. With how late you are he's going to go hard on you today. He doesn't like " _slackers._ " Trust me, I know!"

Adam was needless to say filled with anxiety at Mira's warnings. Skeet seemed like a pretty chill guy, and yet he seemed to be a rather stern teacher. "Ok, ok, I'm leaving my domain as we speak. Where are you?"

"In front of Skeet's church...you have that outfit I picked out for you right? Wear that."

"What?" Adam raised an eyebrow at this, heading towards what he remembered was his kitchen, finding the fancy tuxedo he wore yesterday lying on one of the built in counters. "Why? I thought it was only for an introduction?"

"You wore the only other outfit you have right now two days in a row already! I know you stink! And objects aren't carried over in a domain so I know you don't have any way of cleaning it either!" A small sigh escaped Mira's throat. "And don't worry. After training I'll help you pick out the essentials for your home. I'll even pay for most of it. I talked with Linda last night and she told me you didn't even mention the words part time job when I asked."

The extra message Gustaf had in the letter Adam had resurfaced into mind. "...I didn't! I forgot!" He pinched the bridge of his nose as he clutched onto his fancy duds in front of the bathroom. Puddles all this time had struggled to keep up with its master, and eventually opted to just cling onto his leg. "...No! You don't have to do that Mira! I'll pay for it all. It'll be my stuff-"

"Don't worry so much about it Adam! You need that money to stay afloat until you can talk with Linda. She's kind of busy right now so she can't speak with you at the moment, but she will be at the next gathering she told you about. You can talk then." the calm words of his best friend put him at ease, and he let out a relaxed sigh. "...Ok...Ok...thanks."

"No problem! Now take a shower and get over here alre..."

The way Mira suddenly trailed off made Adam's stomach flutter with concern. Before he could ask if she was alright, the call was abruptly ended.

After a few moments of staring at his phone screen, he was rushing into the shower and struggling to take off his clothes. Worry for Mira filled his mind as he washed his body of the grim and dirt that had formed from the last two days. The action was difficult to perform when a teddy bear was constantly trying to enter the shower he was bathing in. He had to gently push Puddles out more than 5 times. "Stay there." Did not register into the little spirit's mind.

Eventually however he was as clean as water alone would allow him to be. A minute of struggling to tie his tie and he was out the front door, Puddles clinging onto his leg like some toddler would their parent. Luckily it didn't way anything.

"I'm leaving!" He shouted as he extended his hand, which held his key-chain. A portal opened directly in front of him, which he almost jumped through.

Emerging into the world he knew, he found no Mira in sight as he stood in front of Skeet's church.

... _Where was she_?

"Mi!"

Adam turned his head towards Puddles, who pointed at a certain direction with its stubs. "Mi!"

"...You know where she is?" He asked his new pet. Puddles nodded a yes, and began to skip in the direction they pointed in. Adam, after a moment of staring in awe and confusion, began to follow close behind.

He noted with curiosity how the few people he passed by seemed completely unaware of the strange slime monster, that followed a certain trail like some sort of bloodhound.

Mira wasn't that far from the church. The building was near the coast, where a nice, clean beach was. Mira leaned against a railing that cut the beach off from the city ground.

Puddles' tugging of her pant leg interrupted her focused gaze, and the minute she saw the little teddy bear, she instantly turned on her heel and observed her surroundings for Adam, who was only a few yards away.

" _Adam_!" She shouted, scratching her head in embarrassment and clinging onto the nearby railing. "...S-sorry. I...got distracted...How did you find me?"

He shrugged at Mira's question, and leaned his arms on the railing. "I don't know. Puddles just knew where you were for some reason...maybe he can sense your magic?"

"...Yeah, _guess_ that would make sense." Mira muttered, picking the teddy bear up by it's underarms and holding it like a baby, softly petting its head. Puddles emitted a few content squeaks in response.

The two stood by the railing for a bit, an awkward silence filling the air...that is, until Adam broke it. "...What distracted you?"

Mira answered Adam's question by grabbing his chin, and gently turning it towards the "distraction" that she focused her gaze on again.

In the distance, near the shore, was a couple of two men, and their young, chubby son, who's pure red hat was extremely familiar. The couple relaxed in the beached boat they appeared to own, while the son was busy playing video games on his switch.

"...Are those...your dads? And your brother Miles?"

"... _Yeah_."

Adam then understood why Mira got "distracted" in that moment. He couldn't really blame her for dropping everything just to watch from afar and see how they're doing. He would have done the same thing...probably.

"...I..." Mira trailed off, her attempt at a statement gaining Adam's full attention. "...I knew what I was getting into...when I accepted the contract. Gustaf was _very_ clear on what would happen...but..." She clutched onto her guardian mark, which was located over her heart. "...I didn't think it would hurt this much...to see my family just... _move on_..."

"... _Yeah_..." Was all he could really say. Puddles, sensing Mira's increasing somberness, began to rub its head against Mira's hand, in an attempt to comfort the magical girl.

"...I woke up by the beach...it was such a sunny day. It...was a lot different from the stormy weather I remembered back in the boat..." Mira let out a saddened giggle, recalling the memory. "...My family landed their boat safely a few moments afterwards at a distance. They were close enough to where I could hear what they were talking about." She raised her hand, making a hand puppet. "" _Wow_! That was a _close call_. Good thing no one got hurt!" I remember One of my dads saying...And I...I was _right_ there. Someone _did_ get hurt. _Me_...but they didn't care... _they didn't even remember I existed in the first place_...They _forgot_ their _own daughter_."

"...After I talked with Linda..." Adam began, trailing circles along the railing he leaned on" I...drove back to my house...my parents house. I just wanted to make a domain but...my mom was gardening out front. We ended up chatting." 

Mira's interested peaked at Adam's confession. "...How did it go?"

"Well...she...was always really kind to kids. She's a great mom! I should know! I'm _her_ _son_..." He trailed off, and let out a shirt sigh, rubbing his hand against his face as his heart began to ache. "...At least...I _used_ to be. She just...she talked to me like she would _any stranger_...It _hurt_..."

"Skeet says this isn't even the worst part." Mira stated, shaking her head ever so slightly. "You can get over the loss of a special someone with time, but...once the decades roll, and you're still the same as before, the existential crises hit." She twisted her body, focusing her attention at the partially cloudy sky above as she sat on the railing. "I don't know though, I'm kind of already having one. I don't think it's exclusive to the older magical guardians."

"...Do you have seconds thoughts?"

His question caught Mira off guard. Her eyes widened in shock, before she before she let out a soft sigh, smiled, and shook her head. "...No...Not yet anyways. What about you? You already regretting your decision a few days in?"

Adam stood in silence for quite a while. Eventually he shrugged. "...I don't know..." He confessed. "...I don't know what's going on anymore... _at all_."

"That's...pretty normal. I mean, you can now use magic. Everyone you know has pretty much forgotten you. You now live by yourself in the shell of a house you used to live in, and are training to fight black gooey monsters of doom. _I_ honestly thought I was having a really trippy dream at first." She gently pat Adam's shoulder. "Give it a couple months. Then you'll have a clear enough head to determine how you feel about all of this...not that it _matters_...you signed the contract. _You can't go back_." She muttered the last part, although it was discernible enough for Adam's ears. "...Anyways. We should probably head to Skeet's place before-"

" _ **WHY WEREN'T YOU AT MAGIC PRACTICE?!**_ "

Adam and Mira turned their heads towards the street behind them, beholding a thoroughly grumpy and disappointed Skeet, who was stomping towards them, clutching his injured shoulder.

Their glare was very focused on Adam, and he could feel a wave of fear hitting him from it.

"...I-I...I slept late-" He raised his hands defensibly, but Skeet ignored his excuses and pulled at his ear a bit, earning them a yelp. " **Who sleeps until 2 P.M?! You're three days in and you're already slacking off?! Where's your sense of responsibility!?** "

Mira struggled to keep her laughter down her throat as Skeet scolded her best friend. She felt sort of bad for finding it amusing. Puddles also found it rather funny, and wiggled it's legs and arms around, letting out high pitched squeaks that sounded sort of like giggling.

" **Get yourself together man! You were just born into a new, dangerous world and there are 15 ways a terror can disembowel you! If you don't want to die you NEED to train!** " He finished, flicking their nose. His stern glare then focused on Mira, who's amused smile quickly turned into a frown. "And _you_! I sent you out to find him and here you are! Relaxing by a beach and wasting all that precious time to catch up with _your_ training!" His voice lowered in volume, and his tone became less angry, and more just disappointed. He was softer with Mira it seemed. "You've been out of commission for _months_ Mira, and _My_ injury's going to take a few weeks to heal. You're the _only_ backup Adam has! I don't want to put pressure on you but you can't afford to slack off right now."

Mira stared intently at her shoes, and let out a guilty sigh. "...I'm sorry...I just...I saw my family walk by and got distracted..." Skeet raised an eyebrow at this excuse, looked behind the girl to see the family she was talking about, and let out an exhausted sigh. "... _Alright_...alright...If it's because of _that_ I guess I can let it slide." He placed a hand on Mira's shoulder, and gave her a soft smile. "Just... _try_ to stay focused right now, both of you. Once I deem you two acceptable enough to graduate you can do whatever you want. Won't be _my_ problem. But as long as you two are under _my wing_ I'm _not_ going to play the easygoing guy I usually am and get you two _killed_ through my lack of discipline. Then it _will_ be my fault."

Mira and Adam both nodded vigorously, and Skeet shook his head, a cocky smile plastered on his face. "Alright you two. Let's head to my domain. Normally I end training at 4 p.m but it's 3 right now, so Mira will have to go at it until 5, and Adam until... _11_ today."

Mira let out a tiny giggle in response. "Guess furniture shopping will have to wait for a few days." She muttered under her breath. Adam's eyes widened in shock. " _That late_?!" He questioned. Skeet shrugged, and turned on his heel, walking away from his student. "Hey now! You got like what, more than _11 hours_ of sleep today? You can handle it!"

 _Adam hoped to god he could_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to get a new computer in a few months and my parents uninstalled the word program I was using. I now have to write with WordPad and let me tell you it's fuuuuuuuuuuuuuun. :'''')
> 
> Because Of this I'm not going to update very often. Until I can get Microsoft Word back on my new computer, where I'll be allowed to install new things again, the waits will have to be longer with my fanfics. So sorry XD.
> 
> Anyways here's another bad chapter-


	11. The Grand Ball

"Who was the very first Magical guardian?"

"Magical Girl Mammi of Mesopotamia. Age 14. Considered a historical icon."

"What are the current spheres, or what humans would call, counties of the Society of Magical guardians?"

"Kia of Africa and the cradle of civilization, Ag of Australia, Anna of Europe, Badur of Asia, Shamash of North America, and Sin of South America."

"Their current Capitals?"

"Jericho, Palestine in Kia. Mildura, Australia in Ag. Plovdiv, Bulgaria in Anna. Luoyang, China in Baldur. Cholula, Mexico in Shamash. and Quito, Ecuador."

"Leaders?"

"Diya, Abigail, Boris, Jingyi, Imelda, and Tamaya. They are the current representatives of the community and together decide the laws for all magical guardians to follow."

"Name a historical Event that impacted our society, big or small."

"Flucht vor Schmerzen, in where thousands of Magical guardians from Germany temporarily fled out of the country from 1938 to 1945, escaping the hardships and persecution from Adolf Hitler's reign. It took an entire decade to completely clear the evil spirits that filled the place up, many who returned were killed from the sheer numbers."

The scribbling of a pen filled the still, otherwise soundless air surrounding Adam, as he clung onto his pant-legs and waited for his results. Skeet, sitting across the table, a monocle in one hand and a pen in the other, was busy grading his answers

"...Aaaaaaaand...A+!" Skeet stated with enthusiasm, slamming his pen on the table and stretching his good arm. "You get a bit extra for the detail on the first and fourth question, pick a flavor, I'll buy us all some ice-cream tomorrow."

Adam let out a sigh of relief, flopping onto the ground. " _Thank god!_ " He moaned out. He'd been studying for this quiz for a couple days, and the sheer volume of content on Magical guardian history, as well as the knowledge that Skeet could ask any question, meant he had to memorize everything in such a short amount of time. Luckily Skeet asked the easier questions."

Mira, who lounged on the couch, gently petting Puddles, gave her best friend a round of applause. "Good job Adam! only 7 days and you're progressing so fast, both on your tests and on your fighting skills!"

7 days? Was that really it? It felt like only half of that time passed for him. From dodging Barrels that Skeet threw at him from on top of the church building to appliance and furniture shopping with Mira, the week so far had been filled to the brim with events. He's been busy, very busy.

...At least he's improved however. Skeet's been teaching him some basic Savate moves, and he's found out his "special power," a type of ability a guardian gets that carries on to their normal form. His is super strength, and after much, much practice, he can now punch right through a tree! ...Even though it _hurts_ like _hell_ to do so.

"Last test was on Evil Spirit tiers, I'm kind of surprised about the subject change." Adam commented, crawling towards the nearby couch and extending his hand towards Puddles, who rubbed their cheek against it happily. Mira was quick to explain it seemed. "Well, Linda told you the Grand ball is starting tonight, better cram as much knowledge on the current power structure before going to such a big event! I'm kinda excited too! I haven't gone to one yet!"

...Huh?

"... _The Grand Ball?_ " Adam somehow managed to breath out, confusion plastered on his face as he looked between the calm Mira and chill Skeet.

"...Linda told you about the next gathering, right?" He answered Skeet's question with a small nod, and they continued. "That's the Grand Ball. It's a yearly event, and like...a really big deal. The entire population of Magical Guardians are going to use these charms..." Skeet pulled out a Domain charm, and placed in on the table. "to attend it in the Palace of Madrid, where it's being held this year."

...What?

"...Palace of...Isn't that the _Royal_ Palace of _Spain_?!" Adam squeaked out in disbelief. " _Someone has a domain of the entire Royal Palace of Spain?!_ "

"Yep!" Mira answered with ease. "I was shocked too, but I mean, It's not that surprising really, lots of areas around the world have been claimed by various guardians, there's weirder domains out there." She stood up from the couch, handing Puddles to the poor, pale Adam. "And...speaking of the Grand Ball, is it ok for us to ditch fighting practice?" Skeet raised an eyebrow at Mira's pleading gaze, as she clasped her hands together. "I want to get me and Adam ready. As new guardians we have to make a good first impression! After all, we _are_ going to be introduced by the Great Leaders to the thousands of Magical guardians present! Along with the other newbies once we sign our names in the ledger!"

**WHAT?!**

" **Are you serious?!** " He screamed out, jumping up and hugging Puddles for dear life. " **I'm going to be standing in front of thousands of people and you didn't tell me?! What do I say!?** "

"Dude, you're _not_ that special." Skeet deadpanned, waving Adam's worries away. "You come up to the entrance, the guards ask for your name, I vouch for you as new magical guardians and then they take you to a room." Skeet began to explain the introduction process. "You write your name on the ledger, and then you newbies are separated into spheres, according to where you live. The corresponding leader of that sphere will shout out your names in alphabetical order, you come up nearby the throne, you bow, and then you step down and join the party. You don't have to utter a _single_ syllable until you've blended into the crowd."

Adam flopped back onto the couch, letting out a stressed sigh. "B-but...what if I make a fool of myself?!" He struggled out. He could trip and fall on his face, bow too early out of panic, bow too late out of panic-

"Why are you worrying so much about this?" Mira questioned, stepping towards him and patting his back gently. "You were the _epitome_ of confidence back in school! You wouldn't so much as flinch while giving your presentations."

"Yeah! In front of what?! _15_ people? Who I already got familiar with beforehand?! I have _every right_ to be worried right now! How are _you_ not freaking out?!"

"...Well...Skeet told me a while ago, I had time to mentally prepare...so yeah, I get where you're coming from. Other than that, I'm excited actually! I might even meet those friends I made online!"

Adam emitted a groan, and tightly hugged Puddles for comfort, who gently rubbed their little arm stubs along his shoulders. "It won't be so bad!" Skeet reassured. "The etiquette is pretty loose due to the wide amount of cultures present, so you don't have to worry about looking like an idiot, they'll understand!"

Adam hoped to god that was true as Mira picked out another extravagant tuxedo at the mall, and he continued to hope as he gently placed Puddles on his couch, petting the little spirit and reassuring it that he'd return. His heart was ridden with guilt as he stepped out of his domain, the whimpers and cries the spirit made fading away as the portal closed behind him.

"Puddles will be fine." Mira gently comforted her friend, walking besides him on one side and exchanging a glance with Skeet, on the other side. He only slightly nodded. The little...thing had captivated him, that's for sure. Puddles was always there to comfort him was he was exhausted and deep in his studies, he couldn't imagine his life without the little guy...or girl...do spirits have genders?

There was no time to answer that question, because here he was, close to the meeting spot Linda told him about. Musqueam Park, 5 minutes before 12 A.M. His collar was stiff, his nerves were high, and he couldn't help but feel plain compared to Mira and Skeet, one sporting a blue gown with a mermaid silhouette, and the other looking like some dapper Victorian man. Adjusting his bow tie, he wished they had more time to pick out the perfect tuxedo...

Skeet nearly smack the life out of him, as they suddenly patted his back. "You look great man, don't worry." Adam smiled awkwardly in response, it astounded Adam how easy it was for Skeet to read his emotions.

"...And you look _stunning_ as well M'lady." Skeet winked at Mira, who let out a tiny squeak, and tried to laugh off the compliment, although her cheeks reddening in response. "You too Bernard! I bet _plenty_ of the ladies will want to dance with you!"

"Does that include you as well?" Skeet asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because _I_ sure wouldn't mind having a dance with you!"

Adam rolled his eyes at the flirty exchange. _Here they go again..._

In the distance, he saw a...fairly large crowd...there looked to be around 100 or more so people dressed extravagantly, laughing, chatting, and waiting for the time to show the number 12 on their phones, watches, or sometimes pocket-watches. As him and his friends came closer to the crowd, he could see a guardian mark on many of the peoples bodies.

_This is it...this is the place..._

"...Hey, won't someone pull out a charm and open a portal for all of us to go through? Why do we have our own?" Mira asked out of curiosity. Skeet was quick to answer. "Portals only last so long, not only that but someone might not be able to make it to the park in time. Everyone gets a charm in the mail juuuuust in case."

Skeet then raised his arm in front of Adam and Mira, signalling them to wait for a moment. Skeet stepped forward, and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the now close crowd. "Heya everyone! How's it been!"

The crowd almost flocked towards Skeet, cheering and shouting out his name excitedly. " _Skeet! It's been too loooooooong!_ " " _Mr. Bernard! How have you been!_ " " _Teach! Teach! You need to visit my domain! I have so much to show you now!_ " It seemed Skeet was pretty popular among these people.

"...He _is_ the oldest magical guardian in Vancouver." Mira commented, admiring Skeet's cheerful, happy go lucky expression as he greeted each of his friends. "...Probably mentored _half_ of these guardians..."

Adam's grown so close to Skeet at this point that he almost forgot they were born in the late 19th century.

"Hey now guys! I got some new guardians I'm training I want to introduce you all too!" Skeet motioned to Adam and Mira, a proud smirk plastered on his face. "The lovely little lady in the blue gown is Miss Mira, who became a magical girl many months ago, I'm sure some of you have met her already. The guy next to her is Mister Adam, who only kicked the bucket recently, about a week ago!" Skeet placed his hands on his hips, practically glowing with joy. "Give these new Vancouver guardians a warm welcome!"

And a warm welcome Adam and Mira received. The crowd flocked around him and his friend, introducing themselves and asking questions, some of which were too personal for the new guardians to answer.

As the crowd commented on his "fresh from death" status, he couldn't help but marvel at the diversity of guardians he was presented with. Some looked only to be 13 years old, others looked to be nearly adults, perhaps 19? From blonde hair to black hair and from blue eyes to black eyes, each person before him told a silent story. Once again he was in awe of how much history there is in the magical guardian world, and was struck with the comforting fact that...well...he wasn't alone in his experiences.

"Alright everyone! Give them some space! Only a few minutes until its time to open the portal anyways! Spread out!"

Skeet's coercing worked. Adam and Mira were given much more room to breath, as people gathered in their own groups and continued to chat, eyeing the time every so often. Adam sighed, sharing a glance with Mira, who beamed back. "Even _I_ was getting nervous for a moment! Being put on the spot like that!" She whispered.

"Mira! It's nice to see you again!"

In front of Mira and Adam was none other than Linda, wearing a loose, soft green gown. She looked more joyful than last time Adam saw her. "Linda! It's great to see you too!" Mira lilted out, running up to the familiar face and performed a small curtsy, which was immediately returned. "You look lovelier than you did last gathering, although that's a given considering this is such a big event..." Linda tilted her head to the side, focusing her attention on the Latino behind Mira. "...Mister Bermudez. Pleasure seeing you as well." She said in a more calm, emotionless tone. Adam guessed Linda was just more familiar with Mira, and tried not to let the suddenly cold tone bother him. "...Yeah, you too Li... _Mam_." _Nice save_.

"...Linda, don't be so harsh on him, Adam's a cool guy, I promise!" Mira attempted to stand up for her friend, recognizing the power structure Linda put up. Linda was quick to defend herself, unfolding her silk fan and fighting off the abnormally warm night. "I'll believe it once Mister Bermudez proves it. Plenty of men put up charming facades before revealing their true forms of heartlessness and selfishness, you'll understand as the years go by Mira."

"...Y-yeah but...not _Adam!_ I mean, Skeet's mentoring him! I'm sure their charm has already rubbed on him."

"... _Mister Sumner?_ " Linda suddenly folded her fan back up in a flash. You could feel the annoyance and disappointment in her frown. "If _that_ skirt chasing fool is training Mister Bermudez I _fear_ for his future."

' _...H-Harsh..._ ' Adam and Mira thought simultaneously.

a murmur suddenly swept the crowd. Adam checked the time on his phone in curiosity, seeing the bright number 12 displayed on the home screen. _It was time_.

And sure enough, a portal was suddenly opened, who knows who used their charm, but people were already pouring through the portal in groups, laughing in excitement.

Skeet sprinted away from another group, towards Adam, Mira, and Linda. "We should get going then, come on guys...and _hello_ Linda-"

But Linda was already pacing towards the portal at a remarkable pace. Skeet was caught off guard for a moment, before he began to chase after the red-headed lady. "L-Linda!? _Wait up!_ It's your old teach! Didn't you miss me?!"

The sight of Skeet desperately trying to catch up with Linda was definitely amusing, and forced Adam and Mira to laugh and giggle at the scene. "Wonder what happened between _them!_ " Mira rhetorically asked. Adam only shrugged. "Who knows..."

"...Well...let's get going then!" Mira urged, making her way towards the portal and beckoning Adam to follow. "The ball only lasts for so long!"

Adam's collar was stiff, his nerves were rising again, and he still felt he looked rather plain compared to everyone else...but...

Mira and Skeet, his friends, they were here, experiencing this event with him. As long as he has them for support, maybe it will all work out?

He took a step forward, and then another, and soon enough, he was beside Mira, on the other side of the portal, beholding the most breathtaking view he had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Ball arc.


	12. A Hidden Moon

Right before him was the Palace of Madrid itself, under a bright, clear sky that nearly blinded his eyes. One of the largest Palaces in Europe, and one of the largest in the world. The outside of the palace was decorated with fairy lights of various colors, covered in dust as he walked closer to the building, signalling they had been put up ages ago. The courtyard was filled to the brim with thousands upon thousands of magical guardians, lining up at the palace entrance and being admitted in, groups by groups.

"...Geez, with such a long line, who knows how long it will take for us to get inside." Mira sighed out in disappointment. Her comment brought up a question in Adam's head. "...How long does the grand ball last?" He muttered out, still in awe at the scene he was presented with.

"...I think about...6 hours in total? It's 9 a.m. in Spain right now, so... at 3 p.m. we'll have to leave. The owner of this domain must like to party a lot, with all the fairy lights..."

"Did they like...volunteer and offered their domain for the ball or?"

"Yeah. Every year it's a different location. last year it was hosted in...the Palace of Caserta I think? In Italy? That's what Skeet told me."

"Bingo!" Shouted an all to familiar voice. Adam and Mira smiled as Skeet ran back up to them, clearly worn out from the chasing. "Lost Linda to the crowd, such a shame! Thought we could catch up finally!"

"What happened between the two of you anyways?" Mira inquired, raising an eyebrow as she smirked in amusement. Skeet shrugged his shoulders. "Linda's always been that way with me, even when I was mentoring her. She's real rough on guys, if they don't suit her exact standards she gets pretty cold, and..." He began to scratch his head, a sheepish smile appearing on his face. "Let's just say I wasn't exactly a figure of upstanding morality back in the day...may or may not have uh...been to a few too many speakeasies."

The confusion on Adam and Mira's faces was apparent to Skeet, who quickly provided further detail. "...Oh yeah! Forgot you two were born in this century...uh...speakeasies are just another word for bar-"

"Wait, drinking is legal?!" Mira shouted in disbelief, Skeet instantly nodded a yes. "...Yeah? We do live forever, if we waited until human society deemed us physically old enough to handle that kind of stuff, we'd be sitting for eons!" Skeet stretched his arms, and let out a relaxed sigh as him, Mira, and Adam waited in the line to the entrance of the palace. "The ball will serve normal punch, but I'll recommend some light drinks for you to try out at the bar stand if you want?"

"No thanks." Adam replied without so much as a single thought. "I wasn't planning on drinking alcohol at all even before all of this. "

"...Ah, a teetotal, huh? Suit yourself. What about you Mira?"

Mira seemed to be on the fence on the matter with how deep in thought she was, as her finger repeatedly tapped her chin. "...I...guess I wouldn't mind pouring a tiny bit of something into my punch..."

A switch was flipped, and Skeet's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh yeah! Don't worry, I have a lot of suggestions! Do you think you'd prefer-"

"Next!" Shouted the guard by the entrance, who stared at the group of three, who were now in the front of the line. Skeet cleared his thought, adjusted his tie, and walked up to the guard, presenting his key-chain. "Bernard Sumner of Vancouver." He stated formally. Adam swore he could detect just a bit of an accent in the phrase, like a mixture of British and French. "I have two new Magical guardians with me this time." He explained, presenting Adam and Mira behind him.

"Neck."

An awkward silence hung between the guard and the three guardians, who tilted their heads in confusion. "...I'm sorry?" Skeet questioned.

"Lower your collar please, I need to check your neck to see if there's a white mark. Sorry man, protocol." The guard provided more detail, leaving Adam and Mira with more confusion. Skeet on the other hand, relaxed his shoulders, although a frown formed on his face. "...Dang, it's getting that bad huh?" Skeet muttered, adjusting his collar and lowing it, presenting his bare neck for the guard to inspect. "No wonder security is tighter..."

"Just as concerned about the situation as you are." The guard replied, eyeing Skeet's neck before nodding and writing down something on the checklist. "Just when it was toning down this decade, they strike back again, and harder than last time."

"...Skeet, what are they talking about?" Mira asked with a concern laced tone. Adam himself was confused at the vague sentences Skeet and the guard exchanged, and desperately wanted answers. the guard seemed surprised at Mira's question. "...You didn't tell them?"

"It's...nothing you two need to worry about right now." Skeet attempted to reassure his trainees, although it felt more like he was shutting down their question than anything. "...Look dude, they're fairly new, they can worry about all of that later, for now just let them have their fun." Although their tone was low and secretive, Adam and Mira could still hear what Skeet whispered to the Guard.

"...Alright, welcome Skeet, enjoy the ball...as for you two in the back, take the first left you see. Some staff will lead you to where you need to go."

Adam and Mira were almost insulted at how dismissive Skeet was of their concerns, but didn't try to object. Instead, them and Skeet pushed through the entrance, witnessing a long, regal, and music filled hallway.

"I'll be by the punch stand after the introduction ceremony. You can find me there." Skeet stated, before quickly stepping towards the huge doors at the end of the hall. "You two have fun now!"

Mira and Adam awkwardly waved goodbye to their mentor, and then took the first left, as instructed. Right away, a few staff members in monochrome uniforms greeted them, and lead them through the smaller hallway. Eventually, they reached a set of doors, which they were formally instructed to go through.

What greeted Adam and Mira upon opening the doors was a waiting room filled with...possibly more than 50 guardians. Some were in the middle of a lively chat, others were doing their own thing, either reading a book, playing a video game, or taking a nap on the few couches and armchairs.

As the door shut behind Adam and Mira, all eyes focused on them in curiosity, and the room was temporarily devoid of noise. Only a small, deafening silence. Adam felt his nerves rise from what felt to him to be a tense moment.

"...Hey! More newbies!" Shouted an energetic girl in one of the corners with a strong Scottish accent. "...어서 오세요!" muttered a shy Korean boy in another corner. "¡Ambos se ven hermosos!" exclaimed a Spanish boy to one of his supposed friends.

In no time, the room was lively again, filled with hushed whispers about the new duo that entered the room. Adam and Mira quickly relaxed their shoulders, and let out a relieved sigh. They all seemed friendly.

A lady of around 18 in the same monochromatic uniform as the staff that lead them here was quick to run up to them. "Hello!" She greeted as she brushed away her long, golden hair, her accent recognizably Brooklyn. "Welcome to the newcomers room! I'm Amelia! I'm in charge of filling the ledgers. Would you please follow me so I can write down your information?" She urged with a happy go lucky smile.

Mira instantly nodded without a word, and dragged the slightly nervous Adam with her, following Amelia to the center of the spacious room, where a small seating area was set up. the second Adam and Mira took their seats, Amelia got down to business. "Ok, so...first off, how long have each of you been magical guardians?"

Mira answered first. "For more than 5 months now!" She stated almost proudly, before turning to Adam, waiting for his answer. "A-a week." He mumbled, clutching onto his pant legs.

"Nervous aren't you!" Amelia commented towards Adam, letting out a playful giggle. "We've all been there! I was sweating bullets back when I attended my first grand ball! Trust me when I say you'll be fine! Just breath in through the nose and out through the mouth!"

Amelia's smile was infectious, and soon Adam was smiling too, just a bit relieved from the comfort. "...Thanks!" He expressed his sincerity, and Amelia simply giggled in response. "So, your first and last names please?"

"Mira Anker." "Adam Bermudez."

"Nice! Nice! Date of Birth?"

"July 7th, 2003." "August 28, 2002."

"15 and 16 huh? Right in the middle of the age range between 13 and 19...how did you die?"

"Drowned in the ocean." "Hit by a train."

"...Well, at least they were accidents...Magical guardian titles?"

"Rushing Waves Magical Mira." "Breaking Fighter Magical Adam."

"Creative! Weapons?"

"Trident." "Knuckle Dusters."

"...Alright! Just one more thing..." Amelia said, placing her pen in her shirt pocket and pulling out an old fashioned Polaroid camera from a bag. "Could each of you stand up and transform for the camera? We need two pictures for you profile, full body and face. It's for identification purposes!" Amelia looked back and forth between Mira and Adam, before focusing on Mira. "Would you like to go first?"

When Mira transformed into her magical form, Adam heard a handful of nearby boys and girls gasp and awe at her appearance. There was no doubt about it, even he could tell how beautiful Mira was. Skeet's lucky.

What Adam didn't expect was for an even larger handful of people to squeal and cheer at his magical form. He heard the words "dreamy cowboy," or something that sounded sort of like it from 10 different people. Guess his form didn't look too childish after all, at least to those people.

After the pictures were taken, and Mira and Adam de-transformed, Amelia extended her hand out, shaking their hands with a cheerful smile. "Thank you for your time! Luckily you came in just before I was closing admissions. I'll be taking the ledger to the leaders now. In a few minutes the introduction ceremony will start, so take some time to relax and prepare yourself in this room, maybe even make some new friends!"

And just like that, Adam and Mira were left to do their own business as Amelia scampered out of the room with her papers.

Mira ended up chatting with the various other magical guardians present. There were some language barriers, but her down to earth nature helped build a connection without words. Adam meanwhile sat in a mostly empty corner, grabbing the nearest magazine called "Charla Magica." It was all in Spanish, and even though his mother's side was of Spanish decent, Adam only knew the basics, so he resorted to just looking at the pictures.

A particular picture that interested him was in the "grand ball" section...of course. In the "Musica" page, where it showed what he assumed were the schedules for the various special musicians that would play for the ball. That one picture was associated with the "Sunset duo," the first to play apparently.

It was a duo of a red-headed girl holding a violin and an black boy on the piano. The red-headed girl...wait...a boy? The text was using male pronouns for them, he knew that much. But they were wearing a dress in the picture...a-anyways, they seemed to be the living incarnation of fire, their eyes ablaze with passion and excitability. The boy meanwhile, seemed almost as cold as ice, with a subtle frown that looked like it had stayed on for years.

It was quite a contrast, which was why it intrigued Adam so much. He wondered how this "Sunset duo" even got together, they looked to be polar opposites just from the picture alone.

Before he could catch their names in all the gibberish, Amelia's voice ringed throughout the room, catching all of the newcomers attention. "The Introduction ceremony is starting! I will call out each of your names in alphabetical order, going through each sphere. When I call out yours, please pass through this door. Escorts will lead you to your waiting place, where you will wait for your leader's turn call out the names in their sphere. Stay in a line to make this as orderly as possible. Thank you!"

It wasn't long before they were all in 6 straight lines, walking through the cramped hallway towards its end, covered in a curtain that barely hided the bustling party on the other side. As they got closer, the music was silenced, and the laughter and chatting ceased as the lights dimmed.

Adam himself was near the front of the line, considering his name, and as such was pretty close to the curtain as the people at the very beginning of their lines reached the end.

What him, and the many newcomers near the now parted curtain heard from the spokesperson in front of the throne, removed the little noises that the nearby crowd still emitted.

_"Before we begin the introduction ceremony, we must regretfully inform you that Mrs. Imelda of the Shamash sphere is not present at this ball. This is because she has unfortunately passed away."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahhahhhaha-
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this bad chapter ^o^


	13. Recognition

To say the audience and the newcomers were shocked would be an understatement.

The undertones in the confused and concerned faces between the audience and Adam's fellow newcomers however, were greatly different.

Him, along with the other newcomers, especially those in his sphere, the Shamash sphere, were almost on the verge of panic. If they don't have a leader to introduce them to the audience, what's going to happen? How did this Imelda die anyways?! Whispers were passed down the lines about the situation to those who weren't near the entrance to the ballroom, and Adam was graced with a hundred gasps of worry, even from his own throat.

The audience however, based on the harsh whispers that followed, seemed less shocked that the death of a Magical leader, one of the most powerful magical guardians of the world, had happened, but more that it happened so soon, and specifically to this Imelda.

"Why couldn't it have been Boris? That asshole's way too arrogant for his own good! Why sweet Imelda?" "It was them, wasn't it. They must have somehow snuck into her domain and killed her..." "Magical guardians aren't supposed to hurt each other...why on earth has this been happening for the past 7 decades?!" "Damn it, another guardian taken down by those monsters, just like the thousands before them..." "I-if even the leaders are in danger, what does that make for us?!" "Things have finally been dying down this decade, why the hell are they striking back now?!"

These were only some of the many comments the more seasoned audience of magical guardians made, which further lead the newcomers and himself into disarray. "The audience is saying that Imelda was killed by a magical guardian...no, an entire group of them!" "No way! Are you serious?! Isn't that taboo?!" "My mentor told me magical guardians are supposed to help each other...t-this can't be true!" Were some of the statements made in his sphere that he understood.

"Everyone, please settle down." the spokesperson commanded, forcing a wave of silence to flow into the room. "As you know, every leader has an apprentice to take over their position, just in case an event like this happens." The spokesperson turned her head towards a set a doors, opposite to the lines of newcomers. "...Mister Xavier, if you would please present yourself to the audience?"

A tall Latino boy with bright green eyes emerged from the double doors, his head held high as he settled next to the spokesperson. His face was unreadable, completely blank with emotion.

"Good old Xavier, a fine gentleman. Imelda may have been indecisive in a lot of things, but she chose the perfect replacement for herself..." "That guy? He acts like a robot!" "Him and Imelda were supposedly very close, how can he raise his head so high after what had happened to her?" Said the audience.

"Mister Xavier is now the new leader of the Shamash sphere. He will be introducing the newcomers from North America." The spokesperson finished, and bowed. "The introductions will now be starting. Please enjoy the ball, despite the somber news."

The lights in the ball dimmed, and a spotlight suddenly pointed towards the newcomers inside the hallway. Xavier adjusted his tie, pulled out a piece of paper, and unfolded it. "...Abigail of Seattle, Washington, USA." he spoke out with an authoritative, yet soft voice.

The short Asian girl in front of Adam squeaked, before quickly stepping up towards Xavier, and bowing to the audience frantically. The audience in return clapped their hands. Various comments on how the girl was "so cute." and how her nervousness "reminded them of simpler times" were repeated by multiple seasoned guardians. She then descended to the crowd, running into the arms of a taller girl who seemed to be her mentor.

"Adam of Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada."

Adam's breathing nearly stopped as his nerves rose. His turn...

He slowly stepped out of the line, and finally turned to face the audience, next to Xavier. The piercing gazes of the thousands upon thousands of magical boys and girls in front of him nearly froze him solid, but he somehow managed to keep his composure, and quickly bowed.

A round of applause followed as Adam stared intently at the ground, along with compliments he managed to make out in all the noise. "That boy's surprisingly well composed!" "You saw his arms shaking? He's terrified, but he kept his cool anyways. He's got composure and willpower!" "He looks so dreamy!" All of these comments gave Adam some ease, and he straightened back up with a smile.

"...Please come closer Adam."

 _The entire room went dead silent_.

Adam felt his face pale as he slowly turned his head towards Xavier, who's eyes were firmly observing his face.

Xavier didn't even bother to look at that Abigail girl...w-why do they want him to come closer? D-did he do something wrong?!

Regardless of exactly why, Adam knew he probably shouldn't disobey the leader of the sphere he lives in. Therefore he, although rather hesitantly, stepped towards Xavier, trying his best to avoid staring directly at them.

For what felt like hours, but was only a few seconds, Xavier continued to stare at Adam intently, that is, until they pulled something out of their pocket, and handed it towards Adam.

They muttered something under their breath that Adam didn't quite catch, waiting for him to take the domain charm in their hand. "I would like to speak with you as soon as I can. Please use this charm in a couple months."

Adam nearly felt like a huge gust of wind knocked most of the air out of him.

One of the strongest magical guardians wants to meet him in a month or so.

The audience was, needless to say, in complete awe, almost cheering for Adam as he shakily stepped down to the crowd, shoving the charm he was given into his pocket.

For a while he just stood there, ignoring the various whispers of concern for his well being, that is, until a familiar voice caught his attention.

"S'cuse me! Coming through! Sorry!" Muttered Skeet, who was fanatically pushing through the crowd towards Adam. It wasn't long before he was in a tight embrace. "... _Skeet_? I thought you said you'd be by the punch-"

"That was before I knew you were going to get acknowledged by mister big-shot up there!" Skeet enthusiastically whispered. "Jesus Adam do you have any idea how much of a big deal this is?! The leader of North America wants to see you in a month!"

"B-but why?" Adam nearly squeaked out, what had just happened now fully setting in. He was on the verge of panic. "I-I'm just a newcomer d-did I... _did I do something wrong-_ "

" _Nonononononono_ this is anything _but_ bad Adam. Listen. You heard earlier that Imelda died. Xavier was her apprentice beforehand." Skeet reassuringly rubbed Adam's arms, attempting to calm down. "Now that Xavier's the new leader, he's probably looking for a new apprentice...and he's found his first potential candidate for that position."

" _M-me_?!" Adam nearly shrieked out, and was shushed by the surrounding crowd in response. " _Why me_?!"

"What can I say man? That wicked potential of yours!" Skeet shrugged and patted Adam's back. "Congratulations man, I'm very proud of you!"

"...How did Imelda die anyways..." Adam muttered under his breath, looking at Skeet for answers. "The audience said that some group of magical guardians did it...are they the "they" that the guard at the entrance mentioned?"

Skeet's happy-go-lucky smile faded, and they looked more...defeated, like they had failed in some sort of objective. "...After this I guess I can't keep it a secret anymore but...I'll...tell you and Mira about it later." He said with surprising seriousness. "I was hoping to put it off and let you two have your fun...so much for that."

"Mira of Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada."

Adam and Skeet focused their attention back to Xavier, who presented Mira herself. She curtsied with a confident smile on her face, and the audience clapped in response, remarking at her confidence and appearance.

It wasn't long before Mira joined the Crowd, and raced toward Adam and Skeet, enveloping them in a hug. "Adam! I heard the others in the line talk about how the leader actually addressed you! What happened?!"

"Adam was invited over to Mister Xavier's domain is what happened!" Skeet stated proudly, a cocky smirk on his face. "Dang, my mentoring skills are getting better and better!"

"Adam! Oh my god!" Mira squealed out, clasping his hands and giving him a big smile. "That's amazing! Especially for someone only 1 week in!"

Adam was far from excited, but not exactly full of dread either. He didn't know what to think. What had happened really caught him off guard. Regardless, Skeet and Mira's excitement rubbed on him a bit, so he couldn't help but feel just a bit overjoyed. He began to giggle along with his friends, the light chatter of the ball fading into the background.

"... _Mira_?! _Est-ce vous_?!"

And unfamiliar voice caught Adam and Skeet's attention. Mira as well turned to face the source of the voice, but she seemed to recognize it rather than wonder who it was that said the comment directed at them.

Before them was a pallor, short statured girl with dark hair and pink highlights. She wore a black and hot pink dress straight out of a Victorian storybook that glittered and stood out among the crowd.

"...Vanessa!" Mira nearly shouted back, earning another round of shushes from the crowd. The two girls ran up and embraced each other, giggling and smiling in glee. "It's so good to finally meet you in person!"

"You as well!" This "Vanessa" said with as much joy. "You look beautiful! That dress suits you so well!"

"...Uh...Mira?" Adam called out, although he felt bad for interrupting their moment. "...Who is...?"

"Oh! Uh..." Mira turned towards her friends, presenting Vanessa to them. "You know that online friend from France I mentioned? This is her! Vanessa and her two friends are going to be staying at my place for a few days next week! Just to settle down and get used to Vancouver for the year!"

Vanessa respectfully curtsied to Skeet and Adam, a cat like smile on her face. "Ravi de vous rencontrer! Mira told me about you two in our online chats!"

"France huh?" Skeet muttered, a lazy smirk on his face. "Où êtes-vous né? Demoiselle?"

Vanessa seemed caught off guard by Skeet's question. "Ah! 1928 à Marseille monsieur. Tu parles français?"

"Ma mère est née en France. Elle a déménagé à Vancouver après sa fondation, avec mon père."

"Tu es assez vieux! De quelle ville était ta mère?"

Mira and Adam exchanged confused glances, unable to contribute to the lively conversation Vanessa and Skeet were having due to...well...them not knowing French. Luckily the chat didn't last too long, and soon enough Vanessa focused on Adam instead. "Oh yeah, Mira's told me all about you lately! Won't shut up about how well your progressing..." Vanessa stepped just a bit too close to Adam, a teasing smirk plastered on her face. "And based on what happened earlier, I say my initial suspicions are completely gone! You're quite a man Adam~"

He knew exactly what Vanessa was trying to do, luckily, Adam had dealt with this thing before in school. "...Sorry, but I'm gay." He confessed, hoping that Vanessa wouldn't take it personally...unlike some of those other girls.

Vanessa didn't seemed insulted at all...in fact, she didn't even look surprised. "Oh I know hun, I could tell! I was just messing with you!" Vanessa backed away a bit, letting out a playful giggle. "I'm a lesbian too so...not happening! Glad we already have something in common though!" She rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "You have no idea how many guys took their flirting a bit too far with me!"

Adam was caught of guard for those few moments. Vanessa was a lively character, that's for sure. Mischievous, a great actor, but overall kind and courteous. He was surprised Mira and Vanessa became friends, Mira naturally gravitated towards calm people...Jackson being an exception. Maybe Vanessa was one as well?

"I'd love to tell you two the details of how Mira and I met, but the sunset duo is going to play very soon, after all the newcomers are introduced. I don't want to miss it!" Vanessa commented. Skeet's smirked widened and he nodded eagerly. "Oh yeah. Those two have been the first to play at the grand ball for decades now, it's a show worth watching. You mind if we come along?" Skeet eyed both Mira and Adam with inquisition, who both nodded in agreement to see the show.

"Of course! I'll even take you guys backstage to meet them! They're the two friends I mentioned about Mira!" Mira seemed eager for more information as the group of four traveled through the ballroom, towards what appeared to be a small area filled with various musical instruments, respectfully avoided by the crowd. "Really? I uh, should have asked this earlier, but what are their names?"

"Kai's the red-head that's gonna be playing the violin, Reeve, the guy with a guardian mark on his forehead, is the one that's gonna play the piano." Vanessa began, a soft smile on her face. "We call them the sunset duo because of their color schemes. Reeve's key-chain is red and Kai's is orange, hence, a sunset! The two have been alive for centuries, much older than me, that's for sure." She stretched her arms, letting out a content moan. "They were the ones that mentored me back when I became a magical girl in 1944."

"...1944...Wait." Adam muttered, eyeing Vanessa with surprise. "...1944...wasn't...that during world war 2?" He couldn't help but blurt out his revelation out loud. France was hit really hard during those years, as far as he remembers from his history teacher anyways.

It seemed his comment was considered rude to Mira, who narrowed her eyes and gazed at him with disappointment. Vanessa didn't seemed pleased by the question, but not angry either. "...Yeah... _fun times_." She stated politely, her enthusiasm nowhere to be heard. It quickly bounced back however, and Vanessa continued to talk about Kai and Reeve. "Anyways, Reeve was born in...I believe 1631? He's from Manchester."

_Holy shit that's old._

"I know, I know, that may seem like a lot! But _Kai's_ almost a century older than him! 1550 in Nuremberg. Child of the holy roman empire!" Vanessa let out a few giggles, as they finally reached their destination. "You're going to love them!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for everyone who speaks French.
> 
> Also VANESSA IS IN THE HOOOOOOUSE-
> 
> So anyways yeah enjoy another bad chapter-


	14. The Sun's Flames and Light

The audience surrounding the makeshift stage of instruments began to hush one another as the last leader presented the last newcomer. The lights in the ballroom dimmed, interrupting Adam, Mira, Vanessa, and Skeet's lighthearted conversation.

A spotlight pointed at the stage, and with bated breath, everyone waited for the show to start, and for the musicians to waltz into their positions.

Sure enough, in only a minute, the sunset duo appeared from the nearby doorway, and made their way towards the stage. The red-head, who was supposedly named Kai, wore a bright red dress that appeared straight out of the regency era. orange snapdragons were embroidered as a trim, although Adam couldn't tell if they were real or not. The other boy with a guardian mark on his forehead, who was supposedly named Reeve, wore something much more subdued. a tuxedo of black and white, with some small orange trimmings. A red chrysanthemum laid in his coat pocket.

Kai brought with him an antique violin, while Reeve sat himself down on the grand piano. The two looked at each other for a few seconds, and Adam swore he saw the red-head smirk at Reeve almost devilishly, as if saying "I'm not gonna go easy on you!" without uttering a word. Reeve responded with a slightly raised eyebrow, as he lifted the corners of his mouth ever so slightly.

No later than a second, the two were playing an intense piece on perfect harmony. Adam was in awe at how well the two worked together, because he could tell how different their styles were. Kai was bold, fast, playful, and often challenged Reeve at every blinking moment. Subverting the pianist's expectations for how the piece will be played. Reeve on the other hand was more calculated in his playing. More precise. Despite this however, he was louder, much louder, like he wanted someone to hear him badly. Who he was trying to reach was unknown, but the way he stared at Kai as they played with vigor gave Adam an theory as to who.

The song was a brawl, but at the same time, it was the perfect duet. Two people with contrasting qualities complimenting each other.

Just hearing them play alone, Adam could tell that those two had known each other for quite a while.

And suddenly, the music stopped. Mira gently shook his shoulder, snapping him out of his daze. "...Hey, you OK there?"

"...Y-yeah..." Adam mustered out, shaking his head. Kai and Reeve's duet ended, and together, they bowed to the crowd. The crowd in response clapped their hands and cheered in approval. "...I...wow..."

"Yeah, their playing does that to people." Vanessa stated, a proud smirk plastered on her face. "You should see them fighting together, that's another memorizing thing to see."

"...How long have those two known each other?" Skeet questioned, smiling serenely, as the music reverberated in his mind. "I've heard that they've known each other a while before the 20th century but not much else. They're pretty secretive."

"Kai told me long ago that he saved Reeve's butt during the regency period, while the guy was touring Nuremberg." Vanessa was happy to explain. "There was a language barrier at first, but Kai had an acquaintance over from Würzburg who knew English, so they got to chat with a mediator for a bit until Reeve got more familiar with the German language. As far as I know they've been inseparable ever since, spiritually anyways. The three of us are from different countries, so we actually don't meet very often. Not only that but Kai's only recently been able to leave his city more often, now that he has a pupil there and isn't the only guardian in Nuremberg."

"...That's...actually pretty amazing!" Mira muttered with surprise. "The three of you have managed to stay tight despite the distance."

Vanessa giggled in response to Mira's compliment, before beckoning for the three guardians to follow her. "Come on, let me introduce you to them! I got special access to the back rooms!"

The group of four reach the doorway Kai and Reeve disappeared in, and after Vanessa showed her key-chain to the guard, they allowed her and her friends inside. What greeted them was a large room, filled with various musicians who prepped their instruments and chatted with one another. The fours' presence was ignored.

In the nearest corner, Kai was lounging on Reeve's lap, stretching his arms and waving his legs up and down as he hummed in joy. "Das war eine gute Show! War es nicht Liebling?" They spoke with a questioning tone, staring expectantly at Reeve for an answer.

"Es war in Ordnung." Reeve eventually replied back, too busy reading a magazine to stare directly at Kai. Kai took offense to this action supposedly, and they puffed their cheeks, lifted themselves up from Reeve's lap, gently pulling Reeve's cheek to get their attention. "...Gott! 200 Jahre und du bist immer noch stumpf! Lächeln, ja-"

"Kai! Reeve!" Vanessa called out, gaining their attention. "Diese Show war spektakulär!"

"...Vani!  danke für das Kompliment !" Kai's excitement reached astounding levels as they almost jumped off the couch they sat on and embraced Vanessa tightly. "Wir üben seit Monaten! Haben wir nicht Liebling?!" Kai turned his head to Reeve, who only nodded a yes, although a subtle smile graced his lips as he glanced at Vanessa for a bit.

"Ich wette!" Vanessa giggled out, before leading the red-head towards Adam, Mira, and Skeet. "Sowieso...I have some friends I want to introduce you to." Vanessa went straight to the point, pointing at the three guardians each. "Kai, meet Adam, Mira, and Skeet. Mira's the one I told you about, the person we're going to be staying with for a few days in Vancouver. Adam is her friend, and Skeet mentors them both."  


"...Nett! Der Latino und die Dame sehen hübsch aus!" Kai muttered, before clearing his thought and finally speaking English. "Kai Fiedler! Nice to meet you both!" They bowed to Adam, Mira, and Skeet with grace, before skipping towards Reeve and yanking him by the shoulder. "And this here is my partner Reeve! Sagen Sie hallo Liebling."

"...Hey." Reeve greeted them bluntly, actually bothering to put his magazine down to do so. Kai puffed his cheeks once more, before giving his audience a sheepish smile. "Sorry, he's not very talkative right now!"

"Nice to meet you two as well." Adam responded, giving his best sincere smile. "I read about you two in the magazines of this palace. Your performance was amazing!"

"Well yeah! Duh!" Kai rolled his eyes playful, lifting one leg and stepping on the nearby couch, despite Reeve's immediate halfhearted urging for Kai to lift it off. "We're the best of the best! Didn't waste years of our lives to play just to earn second place!" A bright fire was in his eyes, which didn't get extinguished when Reeve took desperate measures and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him towards them. "Don't place your foot on the couch, that's poor manners." They chided gently. Kai only huffed, crossing his arms and faking frustration. " _You're_ in a quiet mood right now."

"... _You know I don't like crowded places_." They whispered back, a hint of frustration in their eyes as they let Kai go. Kai in response immediately began to pull at Reeve's cheeks, much to their dismay, although they didn't struggle. "I _know_ that liebling~ But you can't cling on to me _all the time_. You have to get out there and spread your wings more!" Kai turned his head towards Adam and the others, a scheming smirk forming on his mouth. "...And it looks like you've been presented with the _perfect_ opportunity to do so!"

Adam nearly jumped when Kai suddenly ran up to him, dragging Reeve with him. "If I remember Vanessa's texts correctly, you're pretty knew right Adam? only about a week of experience right?" Adam reluctantly nodded, slightly intimidated by their boisterousness.

"That settles it then!" Kai clapped his hands together, and gave his partner Reeve and pleading look. "Liebling? Be a doll and hang out with Adam and the others for a while will you? I'm sure you can provide him and Mira with a lot of pointers!"

The disapproval on Reeve's face was instantly clear as they gripped onto Kai's arm tightly. "No way! I'm _not_ leaving you-"

"I won't be very far! If you need something you can find me easily~"

"But what if something happens-"

Reeve was silenced as Kai gently smacked Reeve's forehead with the side of his hand. "I'll be _fine_! Remember who has more experience here! I can take care of myself!" Kai waltz away from Reeve and Adam, much and Reeve's disapproval, although all he could do was stand in place and clench his fists, gazing at Kai with concern and worry. "Vani!" Kai lilted out, grabbing his close friend's hands as excitement filled his eyes. "I've been wanting to try this new type of wine I've heard of for ages now! You want to come with?" Vanessa was quick to nod, flashing Mira a small sheepish smile. "Sorry Mira-"

"It's fine! It's fine!" Mira waved goodbye to the rambunctious duo as they left the backrooms. Mira then turned to Reeve, Adam, and Skeet, clutching her arms with slight nervousness. "...S-so anyways...I kind of want to try my hand at some dancing but I...don't have the courage to ask a stranger so...Skeet?" She glanced at Skeet, almost pleading them. Thankfully, Skeet wasn't one to keep a girl waiting. "Sure thing M'lady!" Skeet answered, stepping towards Mira and giving her an exaggerated bow, which Mira couldn't help but giggle at. 

Adam rolled his eyes towards the back of his head at the two's obvious flirting.

"You two stay safe you hear?" Was all the couple said before also leaving the back rooms.  That left him and Reeve, avoiding each other's gaze in a room filled with strangers.

"...So uh...you play the piano pretty well." Adam tried to start a conversation with the aloof boy.

"...Thanks." Was all they replied with.

"..."

"..."

"...And your friend Kai...he's uh... _something_ , that's for sure."

"... _Excuse me_?"

Adam nearly jumped at the glare Reeve game him. "...What are you implying?"

"O-oh um!" Adam frantically searched his mind for an excuse. Something to pardon him. "I didn't mean it like that! He's uh...a little but extravagant but uh...yeah! He seems like a great guy!"

Reeve's glare softened. Letting out a sigh, he turned away from Adam and stared forlornly at nothing. "...He's an idiot, that's what he is. Going off by himself like that. With Imelda's death, there's a possibility this place isn't safe."

"He...didn't go off by himself though? He's with Vanessa-"

"Anything could happen to him...anything..." Reeve began to mutter to himself, biting his lip as he tapped his foot at lighting speed. Adam, seeing this nervousness, without so much as thinking, hesitantly placed a hand on Reeve's shoulder in an attempt to comfort them.

...And was instantly grabbed by the collar and smashed against the wall. Reeve breathed heavily from his mouth, panic clear in his wide, shaking eyes.

After a tense moment of silence, Reeve let Adam go, twisting his head to avoid Adam's gaze. "...I'm sorry..." He muttered quietly. "Reflexes..."

"Where did you learn to do that?" Adam questioned with awe. A move like that could be very useful for his weapon!

"...The Civil War." Reeve answered, glancing at Adam for a moment before continuing to hide his face. "I was a bugler for the Roundheads. Took self defense lessons from some of the soldiers...I actually...died in battle."

"...That's..." Adam trailed off, unsure of how to respond. After a moment of awkward silence, he decided to change the topic. "You're pretty strong you know! And this is coming from someone who has super strength for a power!"

"...Really..." Reeve muttered, hesitantly turning his body towards Adam, and focusing his gaze on them. "...How'd you die?"

"Hit by a train!"

"..."

"..."

"... _Really_?"

Adam blinked at Reeve's response, before biting his sleep and scratching his head embarrassment. "...I-I was _really_ distracted and didn't pay attention to where I was going-"

"How are you still alive?" Reeve couldn't help but ask, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Space cadets like you usually don't last-"

" _I'm not normally like that!_ " Adam tried to defend himself. "I had a lot on my mind that day OK-"

A collection of screams of fear alerted not just Adam and Reeve, but the musicians nearby as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch Your Lie In April
> 
> Also I am sorry to all people who speak German.


	15. The White Crescent

With each running step, the screams grew louder and louder. The crowd thickened, focused around one particular part of the ball floor.

When Reeve and Adam pushed past the last few people, what greeted them froze the entire world around them, if only for a moment.

Amelia, that girl that helped the newcomers with their paperwork, laid lifeless on the floor. her eyes were dull, her mouth hung open in shock, and what looked to be a baby pink key-chain, shaped like a butterfly, slowly turned into a horrid black as a ethereal steam flowed out of it's cracks.

Nearby, three transformed guards held down a laughing, deranged magical boy, smiling in pride at the act he committed. "This is the fate of all magical guardians!" He screeched out as one of the guards lowered his collar. Revealing a white, crescent shaped mark on his neck. "This is necessary to bring back our god! We most devote ourselves to him and reform him! You'll see! You'll see! The White Crescent will bring salvation to this world and you'll see!"

Adam stared at this scene in pure horror. How could... _how could another guardian_...

...The others! He needs to find Mira and the others!

"Reeve, we need to find our friend-"

Reeve was already one step ahead of him it seemed, they pushed past the crowd like obstacles in his way, and frantically observed his surrounds with terror in his eyes. " **KAI!?** " He called out, looking to be on the verge of panic.

Adam decided to follow Reeve, and doing so led him to witnessing Reeve barrel down towards a distressed Vanessa and grieving Kai, close by the walls. Reeve almost tackled Kai and wrapped his arms around them tightly, hugging the very breath out of them for a moment before searching at every inch and corner of his body. " _Are you ok?! Did anyone try to come up to you?! Did they hurt you-_ "

Reeve's ramblings were interrupted as Kai raised a finger over his mouth, silencing him. "...You worry to much. I'm fine..." Kai reassured softly, his previous fay-like nature replaced with mature somberness. 

He tilted his head to look behind his companion, and seeing the fearful and concerned Adam, beckoned for them to come over. "Adam! Come over here! You can stay with us and wait for your companions to find you; it's not safe by yourself!"

Adam did as the red-head told him, and when he stepped close enough to the group of three, Vanessa finally lifted her face from her hands. "...God, this was your and Mira's first great ball...I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine." Adam reassured the pink haired girl. "Unlucky I guess...but...who's the White Crescent?"

"Skeet never told you huh?" Kai commented, before shaking his head. "Figures, it's become sort of a tradition, keeping the cult's existence a secret to newcomers until they're more experienced...I didn't tell my pupil Nisha until a few years after I started mentoring her..." Kai trailed off, almost as if he couldn't breath for a few short moments, before giving an explanation. "The White Crescent is a type of guardian cult that formed in the 50s and 60s. They've been murdering and kidnapping other guardians left and right for _decades_ now."

Vanessa nodded in agreement at the news Adam was given. "Their whole ideology that we've learned so far is that gradually killing magical guardians somehow gives more energy to reforming god, who would be able to destroy the dark one...although we don't know why they think this." Vanessa concluded, staring off to the wall. "Gustaf told us that when we die we go to limbo for eternity, and that's that. Not sure why they won't trust him."

"... _Gustaf!_ " Adam shouted out, a realization forming in his mind. "Why don't we tell Gustaf about this? I'm sure _he_ would help us, right?"

"You don't think the leaders tried that?" Reeve answered with a glare. "The Weirdo's removed from all magical guardian mishaps. He makes magical guardians, gives advice, and that's _that_. Dealing with the White Crescent is either above or _below_ his work."

Reeve's glare suddenly strengthened, and then he removed himself from Kai, walking close to Adam, too close for comfort. They eyed him up and down, before suddenly grabbing him by the collar and lowering it, checking for a mark on Adam's neck. 

" _Liebling!_ " Kai reprimanded, gripping his shoulders and attempting to pull him off. "He's not one of them! _He's a newcomer for crying out loud_!"

" _I'm not taking any chances_!" Reeve countered with a snarl. When he found no mark, he focused his eyes towards the frightened Latino's face. "You aren't wearing any makeup are you?"

Before Adam could answer, Kai gripped Reeve's face and turned it towards himself, his stern glare piercing through Reeve's soul. " _Reeve._ " He spoke, almost begging, and that was all it took. The pianist slowly lowered his hands away from Adam's neck, and backed away, glaring off to the side. "...If Kai trusts you then I guess I have to as well." He muttered out, causing the others to sigh in relief.

" _Adam!_ "

Adam was grateful when he heard the all to familiar voice of Mira, who sprinted towards him with Skeet hand in hand. "Thank god you're ok!" She shouted in relief, embracing her best friend, who hugged back thanking fate for letting his two friends be ok.

"Thank god indeed, but the two of you need to leave, _now_."

Skeet's surprisingly stern warning confused Adam and Mira to their very core. "...But...why?!" She questioned with wide, shocked eyes. " _We can help_ -"

" _No you can't_." Skeet shot back, his gaze full of concern and fear. "You're only newbies. You won't be able to put up a fight if something happens. The seasoned guardians like me will be staying for investigation, but _you_ two need to leave. _Now_."

Kai nodded in agreement with Skeet's statement, and turned towards Vanessa. "...Vani, You should probably go too. You're by no means new but this type of thing isn't really suited for you...you help Adam and Mira get to their portal, yeah?"

" _Of course_!" She shouted without hesitation, quickly stepping towards Mira and Adam. "I wouldn't stick around if you asked me to anyways!" The pink haired girl seemed to want to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Alright." Reeve spoke up, wrapping an arm defensively around Kai's waist. " _I'll_ stay by Kai and-"

"You're going to help Vanessa, actually." Kai stated without warning, much to Reeve's dismay. " **No way in hell!** " He almost growled out, holding Kai tighter. " **If one of the members of that cult is here then who knows who else is here that's part of it, you could-** "

" _Reeve_." Kai hissed back with a frown that didn't fit their young face at the slightest. "I need you to keep Vanessa and the others safe, you understand? Afterwards you can come back, but just... _please_ do this for me first... _Please_?"

Reeve looked almost heartbroken at having to part with the red-head, but let out a shaky sigh, removed his arm from around them, and hesitantly walked towards Vanessa and the others. "...You keep him _safe_ you got that?" He warned Skeet, who lazily bowed, and took Kai's hand, much to the their amusement, as they giggled at the action, back to their playful self. "No problem Monsieur! I'll protect him with my very life."

The look Reeve had when Skeet took Kai's hand _screamed_ murder. None the less they managed to compose themselves and urged Vanessa, Mira, and Adam to follow him.

The hallways were filled with thousands of guardians, running out of the building as fast as they could. Adam and his group were among them. The courtyard was huge and spacious, so it was less crowded by a long shot, but it was filled with the sounds of portals opening and closing, and the worried mutterings of those leaving the domain.

Mira pulled out her key-chain, and opened a portal for herself and Adam, before turning to and giving Vanessa a curtsy. "It was nice to finally meet you in person...despite the uh...circumstances."

"You too." Vanessa replied with a strained smile. "We'll be in Vancouver in a few days. That day will hopefully turn out better than... _this_..."

"...You guys gonna go yet?" Reeve questioned bluntly, much to Vanessa's dismay. " _Reeve!_ " She reprimanded, but the pianist was quick to defend himself. "I have things to do!" He explained, glancing at the entrance to the palace behind him.

"Yeah, like following Kai's heels like a guard dog!" Vanessa countered, gently punching their shoulder. "He's older than you by a century! If anything _he's_ the one that should be protecting you! Geez!"

"I don't _care_ who's older." Was all Reeve replied with, his fists tightening as he continued to stare at the palace entrance. Vanessa simply shook her head, a loud sigh escaping her throat. "You're hopeless...You two should go." She urged Adam and Mira. "It may be surprising but Reeve _can_ get more impatient. Better skedaddle before that happens."

The two newcomers nodded, simultaneously muttering a thank you, and jumping through the portal. Vanessa waved the two goodbye while Reeve stomped his foot along the ground, worry and concern filling his face.

On the other side of the portal, the fresh night air of the park they earlier that night left greeted Mira and Adam's nostrils. Mira shivered and clutched onto her arms as the cold wind blew against her body, used to the warmth that came from the Palace of Madrid's Spanish climate. "G-geez...what time is it?"

"...It's 1 A.M." Adam answered, staring at his phone. "The ball only lasted one hour..." Noticing Mira's predicament, he took off his suit and placed it over the girls shoulders. "Here." He mumbled. 

His kind action earned him a thankful gaze from the blue streaked girl, and he wrapped the coat tighter around her body. "Thanks." She expressed her sincerity, and looked out along the pitch dark park before them. "...Hey, maybe we should go to your domain instead of mine?"

Adam was surprised by Mira's suggestion. "... _Why?_ " He asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't have a guest bed you know. I only have a couch-"

"Puddles." Was all Mira needed to say for Adam to suddenly remember the poor spirit. That little guy hated being away from him! it's probably still whimpering for him as they speak!

It wasn't long before him and Mira opened the door to his house, and were greeted with Puddles, who whimpered and cried the millisecond they saw him, and ran up to him, tightly holding onto his leg. "Sorry Puddles." He cooed out softly, petting it's head with a somber smile. "The ball wasn't worth it anyways."

Adam set up the couch for Mira to rest in. Despite offering to give her his bed instead, she declined. "It's fine. Your couch is comfy anyways. I picked it myself after all!" She almost gloated, burying her head deeper in the pillows. "...God...do you have any baby wipes? I need to remove this makeup off my face or it'll deteriorate faster than the bananas my dads buy at Walmart."

A few baby wipes later and the two newcomers lounged on the couch, lazily watching the Vancouver news on the cheap TV Screen in front of them in comfortable silence.

"...I never got to ask Linda about a part time job." Adam finally said, snuggling Puddles in his arms as the spirit slept like a log on his chest. "...I'm running out of food and I only have 800 dollars left."

"...I could lend you some of my money if you want?" Mira offered, continuing to listen to the human tidings on the screen. Adam shook his head. "You don't have to do that Mira, you earned that money..."

Comfortable silence once more filled the room.

And then Adam once more destroyed it. "...We just saw a murder."

"...Yeah." Mira answered.

"...Like...what the hell."

"...Yeah."

"Someone we met too. Amelia was a really kind girl."

"She was. She was so nice...and now..." Mira trailed off, her frown filled with sadness and horror. "...The White Crescent huh?"

"They're a cult. Kai and the others told me." Adam explained, burying himself further into the couch corner. Mira shook her head at the answer. "Of _course_ they're a cult."

"They kidnap and kill other guardians."

" _That's_ a given."

"...We... _could they find us_?" 

The question hanged around the room for quite a while, and left a foul taste in both of the teen's mouths. Mira eventually stood up, a hint of fear in her eyes. "I'm going to check and make sure the doors and windows are locked-"

"No, I'll do it." Adam protested, gently pushing Mira back down on the couch. "Those heels probably murdered your poor feet."

"Least they didn't kill someone." The scene girl's attempt at dark humor fell flat, and Adam handed the unconscious puddles to Mira, who cradled the spirit in her arms while Adam checked every lock in the house.

When he was sure the place was secure and as safe as it could be, Adam walked back to the living room and took puddles from Mira's arms. "I'm going to sleep."

"...Do you want me to turn off the TV-"

"No, no, it's fine." Adam waved away Mira's concerns. "Just keep the volume low."

Puddles was not at all disturbed from its slumber as Adam collapsed onto his bed with it, and crashed without so much as changing into his new pajamas.

The soft, flowing wind blew against Adam's hair, and the waves of golden crops shone along the setting sun.

In his arms was a black and white cat with a bobbed tail, who eventually struggled out of his grasp, and waltz off to the dirt road behind him.

"Pachiko!" He shouted with a voice that sounded completely unfamiliar to him, running after the cat as his wooden sandals hit along the floor. "Pachiko wait up!"

He couldn't help but laugh and smile. Today was a beautiful day. The crops were growing with glee and the sky was sparsely clouded. Others would prefer a completely cloudless day but h...she preferred a bit of fluff in the sky here and there. It reminded her of the cotton candy her papi bought her from her birthday, all the way from America.

Her cat Pachiko sprinted through the busy streets of Hiroshima, and stopped by a fish vendor she ran into a lot. The busy man laughed at the rambunctious cat and gave him a vigorous pet. "...Nezumi!" He shouted, staring at her direction. "You cat sure does like my produce! I'm proud to have him as a loyal customer.

She smiled as her name filled her ears. Her name was Nezumi, she was 12 years old, and she lived in good old Hiroshima in 1931. Strange how, for just a moment, she forgot that! "Morning Mr. Kashimoto!" She exclaimed with a bright smile, wiping her long black hair behind her ear. "Lovely morning isn't it!"

"Never seen a better day! Just the right amount of clouds to keep the sky from looking dull!"

Now here is a man who understood! "You know where mami is?" She questioned. She remembered now! Her mother was out running errands and she left home to find and check on her! She got distracted by the crops though.

"By the creek. She's doing the laundry." Was all he had to say. Nezumi was off with Pachiko in her arms, a small fish in his mouth that Mr. Kashimoto didn't bother to charge for.

Her pale purple kimono flowed in the wind as she sprinted through the forest path, and was eventually greeted with the familiar large pool of water, along with the creek that connected it. Her mother should be around here somewhere, but first, she wanted to look at her reflection in the water and make sure she was presentable.

What greeted her when she looked into the pool shocked her beyond relief.

Her reflection was not her own, but instead an older boy with darker skin and short black hair. His eyes looked almost identical to hers, but it wasn't her, that was for sure.

"... _Who are you, sir_?"

Adam woke up with a start, panting and clutching onto his bed sheets as the fresh creek scent still filled his nose.

But it quickly faded, and Adam was left once more with only the faint memory of a golden field, a black and white cat, and long black hair.

... _These dreams he's been have for the past week are starting to concern him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know your history you know it's not gonna end well for Nezumi-


	16. Lost Regrets

Adam found Mira passed out on his couch, the TV still bright and showing the morning news.

  
Puddles was kind enough to wake the magical girl for him, lifting itself up on the couch and rubbing Mira's cheek with its little arm stubs until she eventually opened her eyes. "...Mh?" She moaned out, still a bit tired from the lack of sleep.

  
"...Morning..." Was all he managed to speak out. Mira took the blunt greeting with concern, and noting how Adam looked conflicted and worried at the moment, she disregarded her exhaustion and sat up on the couch. "...Morning...you OK? You don't look like you had the best sleep..."

  
"...I had another weird dream." Adam confessed, collapsing onto the other end of the couch. Puddles immediately crawled up to him and began to nuzzle his chest.

  
"... _Another_ weird dream?" Mira raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "How long has this been going on?"

  
"Ever since I became a magical boy. I don't remember much, just...something about a cat and a golden field...that's it really..."

  
Mira's puzzled expression grew stronger, before she suddenly hit her fist against the palm of her hand. You could almost see the light bulb above her head. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Maybe it's memories of your past life?"

  
...

  
... _Huh?_

  
"...W...do you...have strange dreams like this too?"

  
Mira shook her head vigorously. "Gosh no! I uh...I've been reading about reincarnation and stuff. Buying books from guardian approved sites. The topic really interests me." She began to explain her reasoning. "I remember this particular section in one of them that stated that some magical guardians might dream of their past lives in their sleep...although it's pretty rare. Usually it only happens if your past life was filled with regrets."

  
The theory definitely interested Adam, that's for sure. If he was really have dreams about his past life, then what exactly was it about that life that was filled with so much regret? Based on what he remembers the dreams were always so... _nostalgic_.

  
"Are you sure that's all you remember?" Mira questioned, much to Adam's surprise. His friend's eyes sparkled in interest. She wasn't kidding when she said she was really into reincarnation.

  
"...Uh...The cat was black and white...and...that's pretty much it-"

  
A few knocks on the door alerted Adam and Mira, and they glanced at each other for a few moments, the events of last night still fresh on their mind.  
"...Would _they_...attack in the daylight?" Mira questioned as Adam handed Puddles to her, slowly stood up, and gripped onto his key-chain defensively, tip-toeing to the front door and peeking through a window to see the visitor.

  
He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a familiar red beanie. It was just Skeet.

  
"...It's Skeet...I feel kind of dumb now." Adam mumbled out. "All it took was one sudden murder and now we're on the edge of our feet."

  
"It was a _murder_. Committed by a _cult_ that kidnaps and kills our kind. Of _course_ we'd be on the edge of our feet." Mira reassured Adam. Setting Puddles down on the floor, pushing herself off the couch, and quickly stepping towards the front door. Before Skeet could utter a single syllable as the door was opened, Mira tackled the blonde boy in a silent, tight embrace, which was returned without hesitation. Adam couldn't help but smile at the brief display of affection. Those two were hopeless.

  
"Hey now, you think I'd really let myself die?" Skeet gently pushed Mira away, and pat...well, more like caressed her head. "How have you two been holding up since the whole grand ball thing?"

  
"... _Eh_..." Adam slurred out, staring at the floor in dejection. Skeet lightly nodded in understanding. "Not very well huh?" He pulled up two paper bags from burger king. "I got food."

  
Adam was halfway finished with his burger when Skeet finally spoke of his reasoning for being here. "So uh...I imagine you want to know who this White Crescent is-"

  
"We already know." Mira answered before Skeet could finish, shoving a fry in her mouth. "They're a cult that kidnap and kill guardians. Adam told me about it, and Kai told Adam."

  
"...Dang, Kai stole my thunder!" Skeet attempted to lighten the mood, which didn't prove to be very effective. "...Speaking of Kai, is he OK?" Adam couldn't help but ask in concern as Puddles rested on his lap. The red-head was rather over the top, but also pretty nice. Saved his butt from Reeve.

  
"Yeah. The dude knows how to have a good time and wears that dress well." Skeet giggled out. "He's gotten to that age you know? where you've long since disregarded a bunch of human concepts such as gender conformity and all that. I've cross-dressed a few times myself...But anyways." Skeet cleared his throat. "I guess the only thing I have left to say is that I'm sorry for not telling the two of you about this earlier. I just wanted you guys to have your fun, you know? Before you become grown ups...or...as grown up as an ageless being can get."

  
"...Is there anything else we should know? About being a magical guardian, I mean..." Adam asked. Skeet glanced at Mira for a moment, before focusing his gaze back to the newbie before him. "I already told Mira about some of the guardian code, why don't you handle this Meerkat?"  
"U-um..." Mira, put on the spot, struggled to remember a law off the top of her head. Eventually she did find one deep in her mind. "...Oh! Uh...killing any human who has magical potential is strictly forbidden."

  
"...Well...That should be a given?!" Adam replied, completely baffled by the code he was handed. "What would be the point in killing a human anyways? That's messed up. Murder is messed up."

  
"This specific code only got implemented in the 70s you know." Skeet commented, much to Adam's horror. " _What?!_ "

  
"It used to be a pretty common practice actually. Guardians who sensed magical potential in newborns would kidnap them, raise them, and teach them about the guardian life before "initiating" them somewhere between their 13th to 19th birthday." Skeet's story sickened Adam with each second. "These murdered humans were expected to instantly sign the contract Gustaf gave them and come back as magical guardians. A lot of guardians still alive to this day became guardians through this method. Of course the practice was banned in the 70s through the code Mira gave you, as they deemed it immoral. The White Crescent does it though, and some guardians in general aren't happy with it."

  
"...Wait... Now that I'm really thinking about it, aren't there loopholes?" Mira's realization didn't surprise Skeet in the slightest. "Yeah. The code says you can't kill a human with magical potential but it doesn't say you can't kidnap a human, or tell them about the magical guardians, although the latter is really taboo, and actually sometimes illegal depending on the circumstances." Skeet shook his head, and rubbed his hand against his face. "A lot of guardians nowadays still kidnap infants with potential and coerce them to kill themselves instead. Since they didn't kill the human with their own hands the law can't prosecute them. There have been proposals to ban human kidnapping as well but uh...nothing's really come out of it yet. The leaders are probably too busy trying to deal with the White Crescent, especially now. Plus the law would cause some problems with how we deal with some humans who...know much more than they should about us."

  
"...That's...disgusting..." Adam stated. His mouth filled with a foul taste he couldn't wipe away, despite the delicious food. Mira vigorously nodded. "I almost threw up when Skeet first told me this. They're... _straight up brainwashing little kids_."

  
"Oh yeah, it's definitely horrible. Lot of the brainwashed guardians ended up killing themselves one way or another. This job isn't made for everyone." Skeet lifted his head towards the ceiling, letting out a tired sigh. "It ain't all honey and roses, this life. We may live forever but we're still humans in a way, and humans do awful things sometimes."

  
The silence that filled the air was filled with somberness, and the realization that what Adam's experiencing isn't some ethereal fantasy slowly sunk in.

  
Beforehand all this magical fighting stuff, it didn't feel real, it felt like he was in some cheesy video-game at times. But this? This was as real as it got.  
"...But anyways." Mira suddenly started, breaking the silence and eating her last fry. "You don't need to apologize Skeet. I'm sure if I was in your situation I'd do the same thing...can't imagine having to break the news to a couple of greenhorns just like that."

  
"...I...actually agree with Mira somewhat." Adam reluctantly confessed "I get what you mean. You wanted us to stay blissfully ignorant and not have to worry about this stuff. I...I'm still kind of confused though. What if a member of the white crescent found us and wanted to kidnap us? If we didn't know about them, how would we defend ourselves and stay aware of them?"

  
"You don't." Skeet deadpanned, crossing his arms behind his head. "I do that for you."

  
...

  
...

  
...What?

  
"...What do you..." Mira trailed off, unsure if she even wanted to know the answer to her question. Adam couldn't even form a proper sentence. He had a sneaking suspicion on what Skeet was implying but...

  
"You two really think I just let you fight evil spirits unsupervised?" Skeet almost looked baffled by their reactions. "Dude I'm pretty much _always_ nearby; watching you two and the surroundings to make sure its safe."

  
...

  
...

  
" _Oh my god that's so creepy._ " Adam and Mira both whispered, their disappointed gazes piercing into Skeet's soul.

  
Skeet would have defended himself, if it weren't for Mira's extra comment. "Not to mention dangerous! Your shoulder wound hasn't fully healed yet! You need to relax as much as possible! No _wonder_ it's barely recovering!"

  
"I can't believe you've been stalking us." Adam added his own two cents in, shaking his head in disapproval. " _That's..._ "

  
"In my defense!" Skeet shouted, his voice pitched slightly higher than usual. "You nearly got cornered over 10 times! I had to dispatch some of those terrors in the shadows to keep you two from your possible doom!"

  
"Like I said. _YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOING THAT! YOUR SHOULDER WOUND HASN'T RECOVERED YET!_ " Mira screamed into Skeet ear, as if trying to get the message down the blonde boy's dumb head.

  
"...To give you the benefit of the doubt though. You're doing it because you want to keep us safe. That's admirable...I guess..."

  
Mira nodded in agreement at Adam's statement, and then cupped Skeet's face, gazing at him with a concerned frown. "But please take care of yourself more! We know about the cult now so there's no need for you to watch over us! Stay in your domain and rest. Please!"

  
Skeet stared into the blue streaked girl's eyes for an unnecessarily long amount of time, but it seemed neither of the two noticed...Adam on the other-hand could see the loving gaze in Skeet's eyes and visibly facepalmed in response. They both obviously like each other dear god why. He'd take Jackson and Rosie's aggressive banter over thi-

  
... _Jackson and Rosie_...

  
Skeet moan in defeat, and nodded his head. "...OK, OK. You need to promise me though that the two of you will stay safe. Don't trust any magical guardian you meet right off the bat."

  
Mira sighed in relief, and removed her hands from Skeet's face...Noticing Adam's suddenly somber expression however, she crawled towards him in worry and placed her hand on his shoulder. "...Hey, what's wrong?"

  
"Yeah dude, you look down all of a sudden." Skeet noted. Adam let out a frustrated sigh and surfed his hands through his hair. Puddles, who finally awoke from its nap, crawled closer to Adam and hugged his chest in an attempt to comfort him. "...I..." He began to confess. "Funny, how I actually want to go back to school..."

  
Skeet blinked in surprise at Adam's confession. "...You certainly don't look amused. What brought this up all of a sudden?"

  
"I just...I somehow got to thinking of Jackson and Rosie...I miss them." He sighed out. Mira bit her lip, and patted Adam's back in understanding. "Yeah...same. Those two are good people."

  
"I mean, you _can_ go to school if you want to."

  
Adam and Mira widened their eyes in shock at Skeet's statement. The beanie boy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm kind of the unofficial leader of the Vancouver guardian community since I'm the oldest among everyone. Vancouver's mayor and I are pretty tight. I can figure something out with them...probably."

  
"...S-seriously?" Adam jumped up, holding an excited Puddles in his arms. "Wait...I thought humans aren't..."

  
"Oh no. _All_ government officials know of our existence. They've helped us out in keeping our existence a top secret among the masses." Skeet pulled out his key-chain suddenly, showing off its triangular shape. "For example, just show your key-chain to any police officer and they'll back off, no questions asked. A majority of them don't even know what these are, it's just what the sheriff ordered them to do."

  
" _THAT'S_ why that policewoman acted so weird!" Mira shouted, hitting her head with her fist in realization. "I was out after curfew once and she came up to me. I thought I was in _deep_ trouble but she looked at the key-chain attached to my pants for like 3 seconds, apologized, and then left in a hurry!"  
Adam was in complete shock at the information he was given. "I-I can't belie...So I could...go to...?"

  
"Maybe? Like I said, I'll have to discuss it with the government officials first off." Skeet stated once more. "Best case scenario they can provide you with a monthly allowance to take care of yourself and put you in your old school again by providing a fake signature from some fake parents. After you're done you can get a job from Linda." Skeet shrugged again, and stretched his good shoulder. "I wouldn't know much about this stuff though. I didn't go to school."

  
"...Wait...you never went to a school? Not even _once_?" Mira questioned in disbelief. Skeet quickly shook his head. "Nope. My parents taught me basic math and how to read and write but that's it."

  
An awkward silence filled the room, until Mira shook her head and cleared her throat. "...I...actually wouldn't mind going back to school either. Just to...see everyone again. Maybe I can...re-friend them?"

  
"The only downside I see to this is that it wouldn't provide much free time to take care of the evil spirits and their gates. _That_ can take a while to handle..." Adam reasoned, tapping his finger along his knee in thought. Should he go back to school? It's not like he really needs the education anymore...but...he misses his friends... _and his dad_.

  
"Yeah that's a bit of a problem." Skeet muttered sarcastically, grabbing the leftovers of their meal and shoving it in the paper bags. "I'll see what I can do. Keep in mind I have to chat with some officials first though to see if it's even possible. Don't get your hopes up yet."

  
"Alright, alright! We get it!" Mira giggled out. The air surrounding them lightened up, ever so slightly, and the events of last night were briefly forgotten.

  
Skeet left Adam's domain soon after, taking the paper bags of garbage with him. Adam stared at the time on his phone, which was around 12:30 PM. Middle of the day it seemed. Puddles seemed rather interested in the bright light Adam's phone emitted, and hit its arms stubs over and over on the screen, to no effect. Adam couldn't help but smile like a dork at the black creature of goo in his arms. Puddles was so adorable. It makes him feel bad whenever he has to kill a normal teddy bear.

  
"... _Oh!_ " He suddenly realized, turning to Mira with panic in his voice. "Didn't you have to leave for work hours ago-"  
"My boss texted me last night. They're taking a few days off after that whole...thing. I get paid leave." Mira was quick to dash Adam's fears away as she scrolled through the contents of her phone, and the boy sighed in relief.

  
"...Oh wow!"

  
Mira's sudden exclamation was quick to worry him. "What?"

  
"Vanessa texted me while I was asleep. She says what happened last night spooked her and her friends so they're arriving to Vancouver earlier than expected!"

  
Adam blinked in surprise, relieved that the news wasn't anything horrible. "Oh! When will they be here?"

  
" _In 2 hours! We need to get ready to go and pick them up now!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yeah so new chapter.
> 
> Look forward to more Vanessa, Reeve, and Kai. ^v^


	17. The Hollow

The cab had become an all too familiar vehicle for Adam to ride in. The scent of the school bus and the laughter of his dad's car was replaced with the flowing breeze's whooshing, as the yellow car moved along the roads.

Not to say he particularly disliked cabs. Well, having to pay for the ride was a bit of a downside, but that was the only bad thing really. He didn't mind it if the driver happened to be a bit nosy. Mira didn't either it seemed. She chatted a storm with the lady.

But the light-hearted conversation had to come to an end, as they arrived at their destination. It was a port, right by a public beach. The bridges to the ferries hovered over the waves.

Mira payed for the cab, justifying the action with the fact that Adam was going broke. Adam decided not to argue for once, he kind of wanted to save his money anyways. He needs to eat...at least he think he does? He gets hungry so he's pretty sure but who knows what else has changed about his body, other than the whole non-aging thing.

"...Can I die of starvation?" Adam decided to randomly ask as him and Mira descended to the beach, and headed towards under the bridges. Mira instantly nodded a yes as Adam snuggled in his slightly oversized white hoodie he bought a few days ago. "You can die of _anything_ as a magical guardian, really." The answer both relieved and disappointed Adam, if that was even possible. "You have increased vigor of course, so you could survive a lot of things a normal human wouldn't, but starvation, sicknesses, and illnesses? Yeah. The only thing you can't die from is old age." 

Adam nodded to showcase his understanding, and lifted his gaze towards the bridges they were almost under. He would have thought they would go on the bridges towards the ferries. He didn't know why Vanessa and her friends Reeve and Kai took a boat instead of a plane, or how they even got there so fast on said boat. He was confused, to say the least.

Suddenly, they stopped, right along the edge of the waters. To the right, Adam could see some sort of strange...no, it was the spiral symbol, along a large rock against the concrete that held the bridges up, hidden under the shade the said bridges provided.

"Why are we stopping?" He questioned, turning to Mira, only to see her distressed eyes and wobbly knees. She looked like she was going to have a stroke.

Adam instantly placed his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed in comfortingly. "...Hey, what's wrong-"

" _I'm terrified of the ocean_."

...

...The confession shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. It made sense though, considering Mira drowned in the ocean. In fact, this very ocean.

"...Why are we here then? We can't reach the ferries here?"

"Vanessa and the others aren't coming on ferries." Mira answered, pointing to the spiral symbol on the rock Adam saw. "They're coming from The Hollow."

"...The whatow?"

"The Hollow- You'll see." Mira shook her head, and tugged on Adam's shirt. "...Could you carry me? I-I don't...want the water to touch me..."

Adam stared at the frightened Mira with sympathetic eyes, and then crouched down, baring his back for Mira to climb on. "All aboard the Adam train." He attempted to lighten the mood. It worked somewhat, and Mira climbed onto his back with a light giggle and a smile. "You're still a dork sometimes. Haven't heard you say that since we were kids."

"Used to give you piggy back rides all the time." Adam sung out, wading along the shallow waters, towards the symbol on the rock. "You tried to return the favor but I was too heavy for you."

"Kind of ironic you called yourself "the Adam train," considering you were ran over by one."

Adam snorted at the dark humor. "I didn't feel a thing. Maybe like...the slightest bit of pain the first millisecond but after that it was darkness, and then I woke up." Adam finally reach the symbol, was was bigger than Mira and him combined. "The scariest thing about my death was just...seeing it hurl towards me. It happened so sudden."

"...You struggle a lot when you drown. It's slow, and painful, and terrifying, and the moment everything went black was the biggest relief for me..." Mira trailed off, raising her feet higher to avoid the splashes of the waves hitting against Adam's legs. "...I don't ever want to go through that again."

"...So uh...what do we do?" Definitely time for a topic change.

"Pull out your key-chain." Mira answered, and so Adam did as Mira said, and pulled out his key-chain. The purple gem on it shined brightly, along with The Hollow symbol, and a portal was made, larger than he had ever seen.

"You remember reading about Magical girl Mammi, yes? The very first magical guardian?" Mira suddenly questioned with amazed, yet not at all surprised eyes. Adam nodded a yes with a gawking mouth.

"Supposedly she had a ton of god's spirit. She was able to use her powers to create these symbols all over the world. In stories it was said she placed them as way-marks to make traveling easier." Mira began to explain. "The symbol was likely the shape of her key-chain, and it's become an icon for all magical guardians ever since. The portals lead to a very spacious domain. Used to be a huge field filled with portals, but the leaders and their servants have spruced the place up and basically turned it into a magical guardian airport...or...well...portal port..."

"Why's the domain called "The Hollow" though?"

"The very first way-mark she placed was in a hollow...you know? a clearing with a huge tree in the center? The tree itself is kind of a sacred place. The grand ball is the worlds biggest event, and The Hollow Gathering is the worlds second biggest event, people pray there to gain good luck every new years." Mira sheepishly rubbed her arms. "...This is all what Skeet told me...we should probably head inside already...p-please? I think the tide rose a bit."

Adam wasted no time, and before long, he was on the other side of the portal. What greeted him was the inside of a huuuuuuuuuuuge airport looking building, with an interesting natural aesthetic. In front of the portal he just went through were various potted trees and shrubs he recognized along his walks in the parks in Vancouver.

"...Oh hey! These are all native to British Columbia!" Mira commented in awe, stepping down from Adam's back and admiring the flowers. "Cute way to showcase the place you'll be seeing before you enter the portal."

"Hello?"

Adam and Mira looked to the left, to see what Adam assumed was a guard, dressed in a familiar monotone uniform he saw at the grand ball. "Identifications please?"

"...I-I-"

Mira silenced Adam before he could utter another syllable, and showcased her key-chain. Adam copied Mira, realizing that his key-chain was what was probably considered "Identification."

The guardian pulled out his phone, typed and scrolled through it, and after a few moments of looking between his phone and the key-chains, nodded his head and backed away from the two newcomers. "Welcome, Adam and Mira. First time here right?"

Adam didn't know how to feel about the guard suddenly knowing their names. It felt like an invasion of privacy...considering the whole White Crescent situation though, he couldn't really blame the protocols. 

Adam slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah." He agreed. "We're waiting for Vanessa, Kai, and Reeve."

"You know where the portals they mentioned on this list are?" Mira pulled out a small piece of paper in her pocket, showcasing a list of three cities. 'Paris, France. London, England. Berlin, Germany.'

The guard stared at the list for a while in thought, and then pulled out a pen, writing down some instructions and handing the paper back to Mira. "Paris, France's portal isn't that far from here, just take a right and keep walking until you come across a jazz band in front of a portal. They kind of advertise the city. London, England, you go straight ahead and the portal at the very end of the hallway will be it. We have a cat that chills around it, comes and goes through the portal when it can. Likes it when you feed it. Berlin Germany is behind me, pretty close actually. The very first portal on the wall to the left. Sometimes some guardian will come up to it and play the accordion for a few hours. He's not here right now."

"Thanks!" Mira expressed her satisfaction, and stepped a ways from the guard, pulling up her phone and surfing through her contacts.

"...Sir. Not that it's any of my business, and not to be rude, but you _might_ want to cut back on a few things..." They said, staring at the "belly" that protruded in Adam's oversized hoodie "Suffice it to say, gaining a lot of weight isn't good for fighting spirits."

Adam's belly actually wasn't a belly. It was actually Puddles, who Adam strictly warned to keep absolutely silent and still, lest it attract attention at the airport. Adam really didn't want to leave the little spirit alone again like last time. Puddles wouldn't even let him leave without it, it became extra clingy ever since last night.

"...I-I'm...actually pregnant." Adam joked around, much to the guards surprise. Before they could respond however, Adam laughed awkwardly and assured them it was a joke, trying not to give away his spirit pet. "I'll keep that it mind." He stepped away towards Mira as fast as he could. Puddles looked like any other evil spirit at first glance. He didn't want any of these guards trying hurt it in confusion, considering "good spirits" were so rare.

"...Wait... _can guardians get pregnant?_ " He soon instantly asked out loud when he dwelled on the thought longer than he should have. Mira almost seemed to choke. "... _W-wh_...I'm not even going to ask...yeah." Mira answered, much to Adam's shock. "...H...how does that... _even_...?"

"Well when a guardian and either a human or another guardian love each other very much-"

"Mira _NO_!" Adam almost screeched in embarrassment, gaining the attention of various passersby. "I mean...how would a guardian even _handle_ a baby?!"

"They _don't_." Mira answered instantly. " _All babies born to guardians are confiscated and given to the country they were born in, where they live normal human lives._ "

 _Adam felt a tug in his heart at the answer_.

Although he knew what he was told was rather sad, logically, a primal instinct that didn't feel like his own screamed at him that it was _completely horrid_. _That it was the worst thing that could happen on earth_. It was gone within and second, but it caused him to suddenly squeeze his stomach a bit, much to puddle's discomfort, as they let out a tiny squeak in protest.

"...The poor moms..." He whispered somberly, recovering from whatever the heck that was he just experienced. That was _weird_. As weird as his weird dreams.

"Yeah, but it's not like most of us guardians would be able to properly take care of a child anyways, considering our job." Mira reasoned. "And I mean, we look like teens ourselves...imagine our own children growing older and older, older than us physically. They'd probably be _so_ embarrassed."

" _I_ would be embarrassed. Can't imagine having a child that looks 10 years older than me." Adam chuckled out, although the somberness never truly left the air surrounding them.

"...Reeve's going to be first." Mira commented and shoved her phone in her pocket, changing the subject for the better. "Vanessa's only halfway to Paris and Kai needs 10 minutes."

"There aren't any The Hollow portals in their own cities?"

"No, there aren't a huge amount, really. There's like 12 in America, 14 in Canada, usually only 1 or two for each European country. Plenty in the larger countries but they're all pretty spread out." Mira beckoned Adam to follow her. "Come on, let's wait outside London's portal."

Sure enough, when they got to the end of the hallway, a pure black cat with shining yellow eyes was lounging by it. It looked to be one of the lazy types, as when Mira came up to pet it, it didn't try to move away in fear. It actually seemed to greatly enjoy the attention and rubbed its head along Mira's hand. Puddles did that sometimes too.

Not too shortly after, a familiar boy with a guardian mark on his forehead emerged from the portal with a duffel-bag, wearing a red t-shirt and some green shorts. He was quick to spot them. "...Hey." He muttered. That was...all he really said.

"Hey Reeve!" Mira attempted conversation with the rather aloof boy. "You're rather early! That's pretty admirable-"

"Kai here yet?" Reeve asked, interrupting Mira's compliment. Adam shook his head. "He needs 10 minutes."

Reeve let out a sigh and rubbed his hand against his face. "I told him _multiple_ times to be ready earlier but..." He shook his head, and bit his lip, staring at the two guardians before him in discomfort, as if he was considering something, but wasn't too thrilled about the said thing. Finally, he spoke his thoughts after a brief moment of silence. "Guess we could like...eat and chat while we wait for him. I know a cafe in Berlin really close its The Hollow portal, good coffee and pastries."

"Sounds...interesting!" Adam commented, his eyes lighting up in surprise at the possibility of entering another country, just like that. "...But we...only have Canadian dollars-"

"I got some euros on me. Don't worry." Reeve reassured, beckoning for Mira and Adam to follow him. "Come on." He urged bluntly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter has arrived ^v^


	18. An Unbreakable Bond

The sounds, the smells, and the people. Berlin felt like a completely different world.

The three of them emerged from an old, aging tree, somehow still standing in a wide, spacious park. It only took a minute or two to step into the sidewalk of a main road.

The people around him spoke German, which really jarred his head. The...literally everything on a sign was also in German. He had no idea where he was going. Neither did Mira, who stood close by him. Both followed Reeve, who waltz around the country like he's known the area for decades.

The guy probably has. He's like what, more than 300 years old? He's possibly been all over the world with that time.

After a few minutes of walking, Reeve stopped in front of a quaint, nicely sized cafe, and urged his friends to sit down with him in one of the outside table sets. He did all of the talking...considering he was the only one who could speak German. He also translated the menu for the two newcomers, and before long Adam was gratefully eating a mont blanc.

"...So...you go to Berlin a lot?" Mira attempted to start a conversation with the telekinetic paying for them. It actually worked for once. "...Yeah. Only when Kai's visiting. Before his pupil came along he hardly went to Berlin at all, let alone anywhere out of Nuremberg." Reeve began to explain, sipping his earl grey tea. "He was the only guardian in Nuremberg for quite a while."

"...That's, weird. Isn't Nuremberg like, a pretty big city?"

"Yeah, but ultimately whoever is born with magical potential is a dice roll, not to mention whether those said ones with potential die between 13 and 19, another dice roll. It's really not that bizarre. I think Seattle has only like...3 to _5_ guardians, and that place is _huge_."

"...Who's Kai's new pupil?" Adam couldn't help but ask in curiosity. Reeve rolled his eyes, and thinned his lips. "Her name's Nisha. Wields a shotgun for a magical weapon. A huge prideful jerk if you ask me. Kai would probably agree somewhat when he's having a less than fortunate day."

"...You..." Mira trailed off, unsure if her comment would offend Reeve at all. "...You talk about Kai a _lot_. You two must be pretty close huh?"

A faint, barely noticeable smile formed on Reeve's lips. "Since the regency era. Vanessa's also pretty cool. He's the sun, I'm the moon, and she's the sky. That's how it's been for decades now." Reeve tapped his finger along the table, reminiscing of distant times Adam and Mira couldn't comprehend. "But Kai and I go way back. To me he's..."

" _Liebling!_ "

A familiar voice called for a certain British's attention, and in the distance, a red-headed boy wearing a blue and white shirt and a black beret waved at the group of three, holding a carry-on in his other hand.

In the span of 5 seconds Reeve had sprinted out of his table seat and embraced Kai, twirling the excited guardian around with an endearing smile on his face. Kai giggled his glee, and ruffled Reeve's hair, playfully kissing his nose.

It occurred to Adam and Mira, just like that.

... _Oh_...were Reeve and Kai _dating_?!

Wow...now that Adam thinks about it, it was like... _really obvious_.

Kai jogged towards Adam and Mira, and happily greeted them, Reeve following him close behind. "Guten Tag newbies! What do you two think of Berlin?"

"It's great!" Adam and Mira both pitched in. The place truly looked charming, and the food they were eating was more than delectable, a pleasant experience.

"You two are a really cute couple! I feel kind of dumb for not noticing earlier!" Mira stated cheerfully, furthering the conversation.

Instead of Kai blushing and expressing his gratitude at the compliment, or maybe Reeve making an offhanded comment about how he found it bizarre the two didn't notice earlier, Reeve and Kai gazed blankly at the two newcomers, baffled and confused at what Mira said.

"... _Oh!_ " Kai let out a tiny giggle, and shook his head, clearing up the situation. " _We aren't dating_! Sorry for the confusion. We get that a lot don't we Liebling?" Reeve nodded and let out a small grunt of agreement.

...Oh...

_...What the heck?!_

"...O-oh...Um..." Adam awkwardly scratched his head, embarrassment filled both his and Mira's faces. "S-sorry. Uh...You two are so close, we just kind of assumed...So you two are just friends?"

"No." Reeve and Kai both bluntly answered, completely sure of themselves it seemed. Adam and Mira's confusion morphed into bafflement. "...Oh...so uh...what are you two?"

A small, awkward silenced followed the question, and Reeve and Kai glanced at each other for more than 5 seconds, a silent question being asked among each other.

The two seasoned Guardian's eventually answer was a light shrug. Apparently the two didn't know _themselves_.

"...Labels don't really matter to me anyways." Kai began, leaning his head against Reeve's shoulder and smiling contently. "Our relationship exists, and that's enough for both of us."

_...Adam's brain hurts._

Kai turned to Reeve, a sudden wide smile on his face. "Y'know I'm _really_ proud of you liebling! You actually hung out with a few people all by yourself without being prompted to! Glad you're starting to spread your wings without me constantly harking you about it!"

"I didn't want to stand in an airport for too long and I haven't had my afternoon tea today, so why not?" Reeve monotonously justified. Kai of course puffed his cheeks, and lightly wacked his hand against Reeve's forehead. " _Stop trying to make excuses_! You wanted to chat with Adam and Mira didn't you! Be truthful! I won't get jealous!"

"Of _course_ not!" Reeve immediately answered with a subtle smirk, lightly stabbing Mira and Adam's pride in the process. "You're the only one I need! Who _care's_ about everyone else?"

Kai gazed at Reeve for a few moments, a barely noticeable hint of frustration and worry in their eyes. The hint was gone in a few moments, and Kai let out a sigh, sitting himself down in an empty chair of Adam and Mira's table. "Yeah, Yeah." Kai lilted out, a hint of strain detectable only to the most observant. "... _But you can't rely on me forever_."

Adam was the only one that heard that last whisper of a comment.

"How's Nisha doing?" Reeve questioned Kai, and the red-head's eyes lowered in annoyance. "She's trying to shirk her training again with the excuse that she doesn't need it anymore. I swear to _god_ one of these days I'm going to _snap_ , and _then_ she'll figure out how far she is from being _"the best magical girl in the world."_ He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Maedchen thinks this business is nothing more than a competition. _30 years! Since the 80s!_ _I've been keeping my eye on her for that long! I should have stopped training her ages ago but she's so damn reckless I can hardly let her out of my sight!_ " Kai turned his attention to Adam and Mira, puffing his cheeks and letting out a groan. "And she hasn't changed at _aaaaaaaaaaall!_ "

"Let her learn the hard way." Reeve challenged, sipping the rest of his tea. "Throw her in a huge labyrinth and watch her get pummeled for a while, then save her butt at the last minute. That'll humble her."

"Reeve I'm not _that_ kind of mentor!" Kai countered, playfully hitting Reeve's shoulder. "Do you have any idea what you're suggesting?! It's not so simple as that! If I'm not fast enough she could die!" Kai let out a frustrated sigh. "Hopefully she'll be just a bit more careful while I'm in Vancouver. I don't want one of my friends in Berlin to send me a note exclaiming she's dead in a ditch somewhere."

"She sounds like a handful." Mira commented, to Kai's obvious agreement. "She is. She's _talented_ , I'll give her that. Hasn't surpassed _my_ level of skill yet, but only because her recklessness is holding her back. She has spirit scars literally _everywhere_ on her body. I swear to god if this goes on for much longer she won't be a Latina anymore! _She'll just be purple skinned!_ "

"Then do something about it." Reeve bluntly stated.

" **I'M TRYING?! I'M NOT EXACTLY AN EXPERIENCED MENTOR LIEBLING!** " Kai loudly whined out his answer, gaining the attention of the nearby Berlin diners.

The sudden exclamation also startled Puddles, and the little spirit let out a tiny squeak from Adam's hoodie.

...Oh no.

The strange sound instantly alerted Reeve. "What the heck do you have in your hoodie?!" Reeve demanded an answer, jumping up from his seat and glaring in suspicion at Adam, while simultaneously extending a hand over Kai, who was now filled with curiosity. Mira glanced at Adam in worry, unsure of what to do to help her poor friend and his little companion.

"U-um..." Adam was unsure of what to do, as he unconsciously clutched his stomach protectively. If Reeve knew he had a spirit in his hoodie what would they do? Try to kill it?! He can't have that! Puddles has done nothing wrong! How can he tell these two guardians that though?! Especially Reeve!

Kai lowered Reeve's hand, and forced him to sit down, a stern glare on their face as they mouthed out the word "Reeve." Reeve instantly shut his clenched mouth, and glared off to the side while Kai turned to Adam in reassurance. "...You have a cat or something?" They guessed.

Adam slowly sighed, preparing to tell the truth. If he lied and said it was some puppy or kitten then Kai would no doubt want to see it...and when a spirit popped out of his hoodie instead well...then Reeve would probably take drastic measures and never trust Adam again considering he lied.

Yeah, telling the truth would be the best option. "...L-listen, it's a defect all right? It hasn't hurt _anyone_ and never will, even if it's an evil spirit."

Adam's confession certainly startled Kai, and he backed away a bit in shock. Reeve, seeing Kai's momentary distress and hearing Adam's confession with his own ears, jumped up from his seat again and pulled out his key-chain, ready to say his phrase and transform.

But Kai gripped Reeve's arm, and squeezed it tightly, earning a wince from poor Reeve, who gazed in disbelief at the red-head before him. " _Kai! He has a god damn evil spirit in his hoodie! You can't-_ "

"We are in a public space. _Sit. Down_."

Kai's commanded was instantly obeyed, although begrudgingly, and Reeve sat back down with his arms crossed, glaring daggers at Adam.

The seasoned guardian before Adam rubbed his temples, and then leaned closer to them across the table. "...Show it to me." They said. It was a command, not a suggestion, and Adam wasn't one to disrespect a guardian centuries older than him. That wouldn't sit well with Skeet at all.

So he lowered his hoodie collar, and called out for Puddles with his baby voice. The little teddy bear popped its head out, and let out delighted squeaks at the new company.

Reeve seemed to be on the verge of snapping, as he glared hard at the evil spirit before him and held back his instincts to destroy the thing.

Kai meanwhile was already head over heels in love, and rushed away from his chair, leaning against Adam and petting the black creature excessivly. "Daw! Who's a cwute wittle tweddy!" He cooed out in glee. "Wook Wiebling! It's swo cwute!"

"It's an evil spirit Kai! You know what they're-"

"Shhhhhhhhut the heck up and wook at its fwace." Kai commanded with a smile, pulling Puddles out of Adam's hoodie, much to the Latino's dismay, and shoving it in Reeve's face.

Reeve glared intensely at the little spirit, before his gaze softened ever so slightly, and he let out a sigh in defeat. "...It is indeed cute." He admitted, before gently pushing Kai's arms away, and the evil spirit along with it. "But give it back to newb over there. I don't trust it one bit."

"You don't trust anything!" Kai accused with a pout, and gave Puddles back to Adam, who instantly yanked it back into his arms, and defensively embraced it deep into his chest, much to the nearby diners' confusion.

"...So...you aren't going to...?" Adam wanted to make sure. Make sure that _his baby_ wouldn't-

...

...W...what was _that?_

N... _no_... _Puddles_. He wanted to make sure _Puddles_ was ok.

... _God...his head hurts all of a sudden._

"Course not! It's a defect right? I know a friend that has a Mantis for a spirit pet."

Mantises. Tier 5 evil spirits. The stick figure like guardsmen of the castle inside a Labyrinth. They patrolled the halls, wielding long, sharp arms for slicing and dicing, hence the official term, Mantis. They're incredibly fast, and not worth fooling around with, especially when they're in groups.

"Why have you never told me about this." Reeve demanded, disbelief in his tone of voice. Kai raised an eyebrow at Reeve's question. "...Because defects aren't really that relevant. There aren't a lot of them out there."

"But you tell me everything!" Reeve retorted, his frown deepening, and his eyebrows furrowing.

" _No I don't_."

The revelation seemed to nearly knock the wind out of Reeve, and they sat back down in silence, staring blankly at the table with a slightly gaping mouth.

"...Is..." Mira waved her hand in front of Reeve's face, trying to gain the boy's attention, and failing. "...Is he... _ok?_ "

"Give him a few minutes." Kai muttered with a sigh, letting out a small tsk.

Reeve was luckily back to normal by the time the group of four arrived in front of the Hollow's Paris portal. Unluckily, the guy was now in a sour mood. Despite that sour mood, they were physically closer to Kai than ever before.

Vanessa appeared before the group only a few minutes later, dressed casually, with a scarf tied around her neck.

"Mira!" exclaimed Vanessa, as she rushed and embraced her online friend. Mira was quick to return the hug with a huge smile, although she blushed when Vanessa kissed both her cheeks. "You look nice! The Scene style fits you so well!"

Mira laughed at Vanessa's complement. "Thanks! I don't get that very often!" And the two girls chatted a storm, catching up since the ball while Adam awkwardly stood next to Reeve and Kai.

Kai, bored from the silence, suddenly stepped closer to the Latino, much to Reeve's dismay, who stubbornly stood back, and watched the two like a hawk. "So Adam." Kai began, curiosity filling his eyes. "Reeve told me you died in a train accident, yes?"

Adam bit his lip and sighed, prepared for another guardian to call him an idiot because of his easily preventable death. "...Yeah...listen I was really spa-"

"Cool! I don't hear that kind of death often! Did it hurt?"

Adam was taken aback by Kai's nonjudgmental response, and slowly shook his head, puzzled. "...Not at all. It was...just over for a moment." He smacked his fist against his hand. "Just like that."

"...Heheh!" Kai giggled out, observing the guardians that passed by them, and went about their everyday lives. " _Sounds much better than burning to death!_ "

...

Adam's eyes widened at Kai's remark, and he hesitantly lifted his hand towards Kai, stopping midway. "...Oh my god...is _that_ how you died?"

"My parents were Catholics." Kai began to explain. "Very rich, high status. A group of fanatic protestants weren't too happy about that." Kai glanced at Adam, surprisingly calm and unbothered by the events he was talking about. "They burned our mansion down in the middle of the night...my mother was the only one that survived. I got pinned under some flaming rubble before I reached the stairs to the first floor." 

Kai suddenly clapped his hands together, and took Adam's wrists, nearly jumping excitedly. "Oh! You know what you should do! You should come over to my domain sometime! I got all sorts of pics from the past to show you-"

"Kai we are _not_ letting Adam into our domain." Reeve crossed his arms, and glared at the two guardians before him. "Not until we're _both_ 100% sure we can trust him."

"You don't have a say in this Reeve." Kai retorted with a happy go lucky smile. "It's _my_ domain!"

"What are you talking about?" Reeve questioned with a raised, confused eyebrow. "Like I said, it's _our_ domain."

...

"...D..." Kai trailed off, his eyes drained of the flames that burned in them. "...D...did you... _forget that you have your own domain Reeve_?"

Reeve gazed blankly at Kai, unresponsive.

"... _Is that why you're always asking me for more charms_?"

Reeve bit his lip, and stared off to the side. "...I didn't forget..."

" _When's the last time you've been in your domain Reeve?_ "

"..."

"..."

"... _1997_."

"..."

"..."

Adam gawked in shock at Reeve's answer, while Kai extended his hand, his smile widening. "Hand me the charms you have on you please."

Reeve, confused, yet not wanting to disobey Kai's order, pulled out 3 charms with an orange teardrop on them, and placed then in Kai's hand. "...Ok? But why-"

Kai proceeded to crumble, and tear the charms, dropping the ruined shreds of paper on the floor, and leaving Reeve completely speechless for a few solid seconds.

"...Kai, those are the only ones I had on me _what the_ -"

"After we've visited Mira's domain, you and I are gonna do some spring clinging in your domain, all right?" What Kai "suggested" was no suggestion at all, and his eyes were filled with disappointment. " _I can't believe you've neglected the poor place for nearly a decade now_."

Reeve's lips thinned in embarrassment, as he glanced at the still gawking Adam, and he slowly nodded in confirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-RVW1aC6_U
> 
> Also sorry for not posting in like...forever XD


	19. Monochrome Dungeon

Vancouver, the city Adam and Mira grew up in.

Throughout their 15 to 16 years of living in this city, they've seen almost every sight. Every noteworthy landmark was familiar to them, and part of the place they called home.

To Vanessa, Reeve, and Kai, it was a whole other world to explore.

Kai would practically dragging Reeve wherever he decided to scamper off to. His eyes lit with excitement at the trees, the smell, the everything of Vancouver. Reeve himself at first glance seemed to be rather bored as he carried his map of the city and tried to keep everyone on track, but you could see a small sense of nostalgia in those eyes at some of the older buildings they passed by. Perhaps Reeve had been to Vancouver before? Who knows.

Vanessa herself made it her mission to buy something sweet from every food vender, and visit as many cafes as she can. "Her Instagram is filled with aesthetic selfies, cafes are her favorite places to take them in." Mira explained. Rosie would be interested in that.

It was fun, this scampering around and experiencing every part of Vancouver with three different people's perspectives.

...Until Adam saw a lone, red eyed teddy bear dragging a young man towards one of the alleyway entrances.

"...Mira." Adam whispered to gain Mira's attention. She took one look at the distant scene before them and quickly nodded in confirmation. "Just saw a teddy bear guys! We're gonna scout the place out!"

Vanessa and Kai instantly perked up at this news, and rushed towards Adam and Mira, dragging poor Reeve with them. "Well obviously we want to help!" Vanessa nearly begged, spinning in a circle and taking Mira's hands into her own, showcasing her heart shaped key-chain. "We're guardians too!"

"You guys just got here!" Adam countered, crossing his arms and holding his own key-chain in preparation for an eventual transformation. "You should relax and enjoy the sights-"

"And you two newbs think you can handle this job all by your lonesome?" Kai challenged with a cocky smirk. "Darling if something goes wrong and we're not there to help out...well.. _.let's not dwell on that!_ "

Reeve didn't say anything, but his crescent shaped key-chain was out of his pocket, shining a bright red as he silently agreed with Kai's statement.

Mira and Adam glanced at each other, and shrugged. Couldn't hurt to have extra help for once.

And so the 5 teens rushed down the alleyways, transforming into their magical forms with their phrases.

"Flying Feathers Magical Vanessa!" Shouted Vanessa. Emerging from a bright, downy light, she was clad in pinks and reds, wearing a tutu straight out of a storybook. Two daggers were held firmly in her hands, sharp and ready for slicing

"Blazing Flames Magical Kai!" Kai jumped and yelled out. The light that surrounded him burst away like fire, and a orange and red clad boy in a leiderhosen slammed his feet on the ground, twirling two golden guns in hands with a playful smirk on his face.

"Shining Light Magical Reeve!" Spoke Reeve. The light surrounding him glowed as bright as the moon, and what emerged was a red and orange clad boy holding a glass ball, wearing an outfit almost straight out of another anime Jackson made Adam watch once. Revolutionary girl Utena he thinks?

Mira herself transformed into her mermaid like form, and Vanessa quickly began to gush over her outfit, to Mira's delight, as she threw a trident at the evil spirit they saw previously, ending its life and freeing the poor man in its grasp.

"Oh my goooood! You look so cute Mira! It suits how you died so well!" Vanessa lilted out, pulling out Mira's trident for her and handing it to the blue haired girl. "Love the sea-foam colored pearls-"

Vanessa glanced at the others, and noted the white-eyed teddy bear resting on Adam's shoulder.

"...W..." Vanessa's previous light-hearted expression faltered, and now she was confused, very confused. "...What the...?"

"It's a defect." Kai explained for Adam, pointing his thumb at puddles. "Meet Adam's pet puddles, it's friendly, don't worry."

...

" _That's..._ " Vanessa slammed her daggers down to the floor, stomping as she puffed her cheeks. " **THAT'S NOT FAIR! I WANTED TO KEEP A SOOTBALL FOR A PET WHEN I FIRST BECAME A GUARDIAN REMEMBER! YOU TOLD ME THAT WASN'T POSSIBLE!** "

Tier one spirits. Sootballs. Basically baby evil spirits. Can't really fight, but can be an annoyance when they're in groups.

"It normally isn't Vani." Kai quickly explained, an amused grin on his face. "These guys are really rare! Not common knowledge in the slightest!"

" _I want one toooooooooooo!_ " Vanessa whined, skipping over to Adam to excessively petting the defect spirit. " _It's so cuuuuuute!_ "

Reeve suddenly jumped high in the air, his glass ball shining a bright red as he shot out beams that pierced through the terrors that nearly jumped down from the rooftops and ambushed them. The telekinetic landed on his feet, his weapon hovering over his hand. "Now's not the time for chatter guys. We need to focus."

"Good eye liebling!" Kai lilted out, skipping in front of his partner as a large collection of terrors suddenly appeared in front of them, charging with their long claws out. "Hey newbies! Take notes!"

Kai was gone in a bright, flaming flash. Bangs filled the air for a few short seconds, and all of the terrors disintegrated and melted into goo, leaving a completely unharmed Kai in the wake of the massacre, twirling his smoking guns. "That's how a real guardian takes on a crowd!"

Adam gasped in awe at what he saw. Kai was definitely not one to be messed with, neither was Reeve.

"Don't leave _me_ out of the fun guys!" Vanessa lilted out, as she floated into the air, and soared past the others, slicing and dicing the few terrors left that decided it would be a good idea to take them on.

Adam and Mira didn't have to use their weapons at all. Vanessa, Reeve, and Kai were able to take on every single terror easily, without issues. Adam and Mira honestly had a hard time keeping up as the five of them traveled through the alleyways.

Vanessa's fighting style was breathtaking in its own right, as she hopped on each terror's head like a ballerina and stabbed her way through.

Reeve and Kai though? They were spectacular as a duo. Their hands always holding on tight to each other, they tore through the terrors at a remarkable speed, almost as if they were dancing, as if they were waltzing in front of a crowd.

Adam wished he could find someone to be like that with, to be so in sync, so connected.

Mira wished her and Skeet could one day be like that.

When the group finally reached the labyrinth gate, the little terrors left thought better then to mess with the power trio that was Kai, Reeve, and Vanessa. They scampered off as fast as they could, and the trio giggled and congratulated each other on the fight they won. Adam and Mira stood a ways back, gawking and admiring these seasoned magical guardians before them.

The two were humbled, that's for sure, they had a lot more to learn.

"Hmm." Kai mumbled, staring at the red gate before them, which was engraved with diamond shapes. "Death sect."

"We'll have to go back and ask one of the nearby guardians to take care of this one quickly." Adam commented, tapping his feet along the ground and pursing his lips. That's what him and Mira have been doing for a week now with Skeet out of commission. Mira was in no way skilled enough to take on a labyrinth herself, and Adam hadn't even stepped foot in one yet.

"... _Oooooor._ " Kai began to suggest with a tone Reeve seemed to dread, as he was already shaking his head vigorously. "Whatever it is you're going to say, _absolutely not._ "

But Kai continued. "I could go in and take care of it myself...and bring Adam with me!"

"Just you and Adam?" Vanessa muttered, concern filling her face as she glanced at the purple clad cowboy. "He's like... _really_ new isn't he?"

"Yeah, but Skeet would not shut up about how fast he's progressing at the ball last night!" Kai stepped towards the strong boy, a Fae like smirk on his face. "I'm insanely curious. Not only that but apparently he's never been inside a labyrinth before. Now's the perfect time!"

Adam was both excited and terrified at this proposal. On one hand, he's always wanted to see the inside of a labyrinth. On the other hand, he doesn't know if he's ready yet. Skeet always advertised the labyrinths as extremely unsafe.

"Unless I'm going with you as well, we're _not_ doing this!" Reeve crossed his arms and exclaimed stubbornly. "You may be experienced Kai but going into a domain with a guardian you're basically going to have to babysit is _pushing_ it!"

Kai responded to Reeve's reasoning by sticking his tongue out at the poor guy, who bit his lip in frustration. "Kai I _swear_ to _god_ if you shoot the ground with your guns to make a smoke screen effect and disappear with Adam I-"

Kai proceeded to shoot the ground with his guns, producing a smoke screen effect that temporarily blinded the other 3 guardians. When the smoke cleared, Kai and Adam were gone. All that was left was poor little Puddles, who sat on the ground, puzzled and confused at its owners sudden disappearance.

_Red_.

That was the only color that existed inside Adam's first ever labyrinth.

It's not that the _entire world_ was red. Blacks, whites, greys. Those weren't colors, they were shades, and they covered the majority of the nearly barren meadow Adam stood on.

But he could see bits of reds, here and there, and because of their colorless neighbors, the reds stood out. Grabbed his attention.

The rooftops of the ginormous, strangely shaped castle far off into the distance for example, were colored red.

There was no smell in this strange world Adam found himself in. No taste to the air either. Everything was stale, unnatural. He felt like he was losing his grip on time, as he looked up to observe the strange mixture of night and day the sky showed.

"Pretty strange, huh?" Kai prodded the gawking Adam, who slowly nodded in agreement at the remark. "Yeah, I thought so too when I went into my first labyrinth."

"...What sect was it?" Questioned Adam as he followed Kai down the small slopes of the meadow. Kai was quick to respond. "War sect...it was really close to where I lived." His voice was surprisingly monotone. "...Probably the reason those fanatics burned my house down. They were influenced by it." Kai's head lowered ever so slightly. "...I was _really_ stupid back then. I was so angry that I didn't think of the danger, so I dashed in there only a few weeks after I became a guardian. Nearly died a second time, but my mentor saved me."

"I thought there weren't any other magical guardians in Nuremberg at the time?" Adam commented, confusion filling his brow.

"There weren't. He was a traveler. I got lucky and caught him before he left. He stayed a few decades and trained me." Kai twirled his red locks around his finger. "I only see him during the grand balls nowadays. He's settled down in his home city in Greece apparently." Kai suddenly ceased wandering, and extended his hand in front of Adam, forcing the newbie to stop as well. " _Wonder how old Tyler's taking this year's grand ball incident..._ "

Above them, were strange, cloud like beings with distorted, clown like faces. They were gathering towards Adam and Kai at an alarming speed.

"Is this your first time seeing a drone?" Questioned the experienced Kai. Adam quickly nodded a yes. "...G-geez, they're _creepy_."'

"And they're dangerous! Try to avoid their beams alright?" Kai warned lazily, and rocketed himself into the air. The flames dispersed from his feet, and he pointed his guns at the drones, shooting them down before they got a chance to show their moves.

Adam cautiously followed the flame guardian, as he banged his way through the drones that just seemed to keep coming. He didn't break a single sweat, like taking down an entire army of strange looking clouds was an every day occurrence for him. Something he's been doing for centuries. Technically, that comparison Adam thought of wasn't even a comparison. It was a straight up fact.

Would Adam one day grow to be as strong as Kai? As seemingly invincible at Kai?

He was so distracted, so in awe at the seasoned magical boy's fight, that he didn't notice a stray drone flying towards him, their mouths darkening and preparing to release a pitch black lazer at his side.

When he did notice, it was too late. He wouldn't be able to dodge it in time.

The world slowed remarkably, as the dark beam flew closer, and closer, and closer to Adam. Any moment now and he'll be hit!

He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the fresh bout of pain that Skeet and Mira would often advertise as, "almost unbearable." Adam had never been harmed by an evil spirit before! Mira always made sure otherwise-

His breath was knocked out of him, as he felt a large object slam against him, flinging him a ways off. He landed to the ground with the strange object lounging above him, and heard a loud bang, followed by the cry of a defeated drone.

Adam slowly opened one eye, wondering why his body felt...otherwise fine?

And then he discovered that the large object was Kai, who had flung themselves in front of Adam and took the blow for him. The red-head dropped one of his guns to clutch onto his stomach, as black and red bloomed across his orange shirt. He coughed out a strange, black goo mixed with a bit of blood.

"... **K-KAI!** " He screeched, catching the guardian as they collapsed on top of him and moaned in pain. " **KAI! OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY-** "

He hitched in surprise when he heard the strange buzzing sound of more drones, gathering around him and the injured Kai like vultures around helpless corpses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP WHOOP another chapter that took like...FOREVER-


	20. Ne Me Quitte Pas

The drones flew towards Adam and Kai in a large group, at an eagle like speed. Their mouths darkened, ready to shoot and fire at the helpless magical boys.

...And then a bright laser shot through one of those drones, killing it and gaining the other's attention.

Adam looked to the left to see what on earth caused that beam of light, only to see a thoroughly ticked off Reeve, floating in the air and pulling rocks out of the ground with a strange, unseeable force.

In a flash, Reeve flew towards the collection of drones, throwing the rocks at them and confusing their sense of direction.

In another flash, most if not all of them were obliterated when Reeve positioned his glass ball, aimed it at the furious drones, and fired a wide and almost blinding light that incinerated them all.

Just like that, Adam and the injured Kai were saved. Reeve landed onto the ground with perfect grace, his cape flapping from the force.

...

_...Woah..._

Adam slowly placed Kai to the ground and off his lap, sprinting towards Reeve in excitement and awe. "Y-you saved us!" He called for the telekinetic's attention, who continued to stare intently at the ground, his fists balled up and shaking. "Thank you so much! If you hadn't come me and Kai would have been toa-"

_His expression of gratitude was interrupted when a fist collided with his face, and sent him backwards a few inches._

He clutched onto the now bruised lip, and was just about to give Reeve a piece of his mind-

...Reeve glared at him with such antagonism and fury that Adam nearly whimpered in fear, clutching onto his bleeding lip, and tasting the sharp, metallic taste of blood.

The telekinetic then lowered his fist, and stomped past Adam, collapsing in front of the groaning Kai and cradling them into his arms. _"...Shhh...Liebe, es ist OK. Ich werde dich in Sicherheit bringen."_ He whispered into the moaning red-head's ear so quietly that Adam nearly didn't make out what he said. Not that he understood the words.

Rubbing his forehead against Kai's in reassurance, Reeve gave a final, soul piercing glare of hatred and fury to the indigo colored magical boy in the distance. Then, holding Kai bridal style, he jerked his head towards a direction, silently displaying his mercy and letting Adam follow him out of the labyrinth.

Adam took what he got, and quietly followed the red caped boy out of the strange black and white world. He hung his head low, and stared intently at the ground, the clacking of Reeve's boots against the dirt filling the silence.

He wasn't angry at Reeve for punching him...well, for a split second he was, but he understood clearly why Reeve was absolutely pissed at him right now.

Kai technically got hurt because of him, because of his own carelessness.

...He should have denied Kai's offer...he was in no way ready to "move up to the next level" as Skeet put it.

When the three guardians walked through the gates to the labyrinth, the sight of a ticked off Reeve, an injured Kai, and a guilt-ridden Adam nearly forced a gasp out of Vanessa and Mira.

"Kai!" She shouted in worry, sprinting up to Reeve and checking Kai's stomach wound. She winced when she saw the details of the injury. "...Oh...oh god that's really bad."

"He needs medical attention, stat." Reeve shakily muttered. "Where's the hospital?" he turned to the distressed Adam and horrified Mira, who were quick to lead the group to their destination.

It was the hospital him and Mira were born at, the hospital him and Mira usually got their check-ups in. They knew some of the workers there, heck, the receptionist was a high-school friend of Mira's dads.

This receptionist adjusted her square rimmed glasses, and blinked at the scene she was presented with. 5 teens gasping for air, one of the said teens greatly injured in the stomach area. They all wore weird, colorful costumes straight out of a children's tv show.

...Well, in her 5 years of working in this hospital, she had seen stranger things.

She was just about to alert the building of a clear as day medical emergency, but the boy holding the patient suddenly showcased a red, moon shaped key chain.

...Oh! She knows what those are! Her boss told her to call in a specific doctor for teens with those key chains.

...She...never got an explanation as to why, but she knew what she had to do.

She walked towards the intercom, and cleared her throat as a test. "...Mr. Plonski, you are needed for a...special case." Those were the words her boss told her to use in these circumstances. She wondered, what did "special case" mean?

Only the teens knew, who sighed in relief as a few medical professionals led them to their friend's treatment.

...The blue one, the Asian with soft eyes similar to her own, looked back at the receptionist with a somber, longing gaze before joining the others.

The receptionist blinked. Strange, the girl looked...kind of like her when she was young.

...Huh...small world. She'll have to tell this to the Anker family. Perhaps she'll finally offer to be a surrogate mother for their new baby. They always said they wanted two children, specifically one boy and one girl, but they weren't too picky.

...She wondered why she never discussed it with them. It's floated in her mind for 16 years now.

"...That was..." Adam trailed off, glancing behind him to briefly observe the receptionist's features again.

"Big sister Molly. My surrogate mother." Mira mumbled, obviously in a sour mood. "She used to visit me on the weekends. She'd do my nails and give me boy advice."

"I know, I was there." Adam lightly chuckled, also not in the greatest mood, considering what he accidentally caused. "Makes the best mack n' cheese."

Mira's frown deepened and she began to pick at her nails. "I know, I know...I just...needed to remind myself...it's been months since I've seen her."

The group of guardians were led into an abnormally spacious hospital room, where an old man, possibly in his 80s, sat in an office chair. His cane was elaborate and fancy, with the guardian logo carved on each side.

This old man with pure white hair adjusted his glasses, and waltzed up to them with surprising vigor. "...Well well well, haven't seen any of you before." He noted each of the teens, and quickly motioned for the patient to be set on one of the beds. As Reeve caught the signal and set his companion down, the man continued. "You all visitors?"

"Me and those two are." Vanessa answered, pointing to the unconscious Kai and the thoroughly anxious Reeve, who stared intently at the doctor, almost begging him silently to hurry up and do something. "The other two are residents of Vancouver, They're both relatively new though."

"...Ah! Silly me. My age makes me very forgetful." The man turned to Mira, and bowed respectfully to the young lady. _"How's your arm doing Mira?"_

"It's doing great Mr. Plonski." Mira answered, performing a light curtsey in return. "And the boy next to me is Adam. He's fairly new, only a week or so since he's died."

"I would say nice to meet you Adam..." Mr. Plonski began, his smiling eyes easing Adam's nerves a bit. "But I appear to have a patient under dire need, so that will have to wait."

Mr. Plonski focused his attention on the wounded Kai, who had long since detransformed, and lifted the boy's shirt, observing the wound.

Adam immediately turned away and covered his mouth, on the brink of throwing up the scar looked so bad.

He was in shock too, because most of Kai's torso was a strange, ugly purple color, like the color of Mira's healed arm scar. It further proved Kai's veteran status. The red-head's taken a few hits in his lifetime as a magical boy.

"...Oh boy...this doesn't look to good." Mr. Plonski stated the obvious, gather medical supplies from across the room. "While I'm tending to this boy, mind telling me what exactly happened?"

By the time the doctor was filled in on the situation, Mr. Plonski had already cleaned the wound, stitched it up, and wrapped a tight, triple layered bandage around the wound. He was wicked fast in his work. "...Now I may not be a magical guardian like you fellows, but I certainly think this Kai boy was acting rather foolishly, especially for someone his age!" Mr. Plonski gave his two cents and

turned his attention to Adam. "Only a week of training? Even under Skeet's guidance you're in no way prepared for a labyrinth, trust me, I've been in one!"

"...But...you're human? How...?" Adam was beyond confused. Who was this doctor? Why was he allowed to know about the magical guardians?

Mr. Plonski would answer those questions. "I used to be sweet on a boy when I was a young lad." He began to tell his story, immediately gaining Vanessa's interest, who loved stories of the past. Mira, having already heard the tale before, stared out the nearby window and spaced out. "That boy ended up saving me from a horrid end in a labyrinth. He turned out to be a magical boy. We were in love for a few years, but I was growing older, and he was still the same. We knew it couldn't work..." The doctor trailed off, his eyes suddenly somber as he recollected the events. "... _But before either of us could say it...he...passed away._ He was surrounded. I only heard the news a few days later from one of the other guardians."

Mr. Plonski clutched tightly onto his cane, a vigorous flame shining in his eyes. "I was devastated. I swore to myself that day that I was going to get a medical degree and become a witch doctor, so that I could prevent other guardians from meeting the same fate he did...and so...I did! Here I am now! A witch doctor!"

"...Witch doctor?" Adam muttered with a raised eyebrow. Like the song?

"Yeah, that's what they call doctors who specialize in the medical treatment of guardians." Vanessa explained for Mr. Plonski. "Most of the time these witch doctors are other guardians but plenty of humans are also witch doctors, they just have to sign a heck ton of paperwork like every other human that's allowed to aid us, to ensure they won't reveal our existence to the masses...Else they uh, either get mind-wiped or in extremely specific circumstances, get..." Vanessa made a clicking sound, and flicked her thumb over her throat. Adam understood _very_ clearly what Vanessa was implying. Adam was still bothered by that side of the guardian community.

"...Why do we have to keep our existence a secret to humans anyways?" Adam questioned, catching everyone except for Kai's attention.

This time Mr. Plonski was willing to explain for the others. "Very simple, really. Prevents mass panic." Reasoned the witch doctor. "Plus, it prevents all sorts of complications that would arise from humans knowing. Parents raising children with potential for the express purpose of guardianship, humans being dumb and getting in the way of a guardian's work. It's just easier, with the masses not knowing about you."

...It was the same answer as before. The same answer he got from Skeet.

But it did little to make him feel better about the situation. Was keeping the defenseless ignorant of their danger really the best option?

“Is he going to ok?”

Mr. Plonski and the others turned their attention to the distressed Reeve, who’s fingers were intertwined with Kai’s so tightly, so tightly as if he was practically glued to the magical boy. “He’s going to be ok right? He has to be.” His hands began to shake ever so subtly. “He has-“

“He’ll be fine, don’t worry!” Mr. Plonski was quick to reassure Reeve, and pat him in the back, much to the telekinetic discomfort, who shied away from the doctor and scooted closer to Kai. You could see the relief in his eyes however, and he seemed to ignore the world as he stared at their sleeping form, rubbing their still hand with his fingers. “Thank god…Gott sei Dank geht es dir gut…Dummkopf.”

“…We should get going.” Vanessa suddenly spoke out, much to Adam and Mira’s surpise. So soon?

“Of course, of course.” Muttered Mr. Plonski, who placed his medical supplies back in their proper drawers. “Don’t worry, Kai will be perfectly safe here. You 4 run along now! I’m sure you need rest after what happened and all that.”

Vanessa waved her hands at Mira and Adam, urging them to leave the room. The newcomers did so, after a moment of hesitance, and Vanessa stepped next to Reeve, placing her hand on his shoulder. “…Come on, let’s go.”

“No.” Reeve muttered obstinately.

Vanessa bit her lip, and let out a frustrated sigh. “Reeve, il est en sécurité ici. Allons-y-“

 _“Je ne quitterai jamais son côté!_ ” Reeve snapped. Glaring daggers at Vanessa, and silencing her words.

Reeve turned away from the frustrated Vanessa, and let out a shaky sigh, his grip on Kai’s hand tightening“…Il est tout pour moi. Je le protégerai, je le ferai sourire… _et je mourrai à ses côtés._ ”

“… _C’est ce qu’il veut?_ ” Countered Vanessa.

…

“Kai est inquiet, Reeve.” Vanessa continued. “Il s'inquiète pour toi. Vous êtes trop dépendant de lui.”

“Je ne suis pas-“ But the telekinetic’s protests were ignored. Vanessa continued. “ _If he dies one day what are you going to do Reeve?_ ” Vanessa challenged, her glare tightening, and her frown deepening in worry. The switch to his mother language made the words all the more impactful. “Because as far as I can see, you won’t make it a single second without him.”

Reeve stayed silent. He continued to stare at Kai’s unconscious, pale face.

“… _We’re going Reeve._ ” Vanessa concluded, and gripped his arm, forcefully pulling him away from the red-head. “I bet you if he was awake right now he’d be whining at you to leave and get some rest.”

Reeve, after a bit of struggle both trying to escape from Vanessa’s grasp, and from processing her words, eventually gave in, glanced at Kai one more time, and let Vanessa lead him out of the hospital.

_He’ll be back._

_He’s promised since day one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Reeve hours.


End file.
